


For Her Honor

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author has some special interests, Buckle up this is going to be a ride, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Knight!Yang, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Prince!Adam, Princess!Blake, Rating will change, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: For Emma- My eight foot tall warrior princess
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 34
Kudos: 150





	1. The Debut

**Author's Note:**

> For Emma- My eight foot tall warrior princess

“There! Perfect!” Kali Belladonna smoothed down the flyways in her daughter’s hair. “My little girl! Off to her very first ball! Have a look at yourself!”

Blake was caught off guard by the figure in the looking glass. The corset was just tight enough to push up her bosom and pull in her waist. The gown was an elegant black damask with a belladonna flower pattern scattered over it. The two petticoats underneath gave her slender frame a gentle curve. It was the fashion at court for young women to wear wide skirts, but Blake shuddered at the high cost of that much fabric. Already she knew that her parents had spent too much money getting her ready for her debut. Her father was a duke, a minor one, but the Belladonna name was long and storied and her presentation at court was a given.

“Thank you Mother, its beautiful.”

“You’re as understated as always! Now let me get you some jewels and you’ll truly be the belle of the ball!”

Blake stared at herself in glass until a familiar hand slipped into hers and she jumped. “Iliya, you started me!”

Iliya was also in all black, but hers was in mourning for the parents she had lost eight years earlier. She had been living with the Belladonna’s ever since because their fathers had been great friends and the Amitola family holdings weren’t enough to support Iliya receiving a lady’s education. Blake was incredibly grateful to have someone to share her lessons with and missed Iliya whenever she visited home to check on her tenants. This ball would be terrifying enough without Iliya to accompany her.

“You do know you can wear something other than black now?”

“I think I look good in black. Besides I hear that her Majesty is a stickler for protocol and formality and I should make a good impression for my foster family. And its not like His Highness will be looking at me all too closely.”

Kali returned with a necklace and draped it around Blake’s neck, “Now girls, His Highness won’t be able to resist either of you! Nor will any of the other young gentlemen! I fully expect we’ll have two weddings to plan by the fall!”

Kali’s happy musings were interrupted by a knock on the door and one of the maids poked her head in. “His Grace wishes to know if the ladies are ready for their send off?”

“Yes they are! Honey! Cover your eyes!”

The Duke of Menagerie was a massive beast of a man who entered the room with his eyes dutifully covered. Kali fussed with the girls a moment longer, adjusting Iliya’s sleeves and giving Blake’s corset laces a little squeeze before going to stand by her husband. “Behold!”

Ghira had to blink back tears. “Where are the little girls I had to lift onto ponies and who snuck into the kitchen when Cook makes her apple turnovers? Because they’ve been spirited away and now I have two angels in front of me. Come here girls.” He hugged and kissed each of them gently in turn, careful not to mess up their carefully applied makeup.

“Oh Kali, you gave Blake your necklace. You were wearing that at the ball we met at. Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember the boy who fell over his feet during the waltz and into the punch bowl,” Kali leaned into her husband. “I thought it would be good luck.”

The necklace was a collection of small rubies and emeralds that cascaded down Blake’s chest to suggest a rose, the steam just brushing the top of her cleavage and the stones glowed against her fair skin. “Perhaps our Prince will see that the most beautiful roses grow in the country. And it doesn’t hurt that its also the royal emblem.”

“Mom…,” Blake shifted in her new slippers, embarrassed, “I want people to like me for more than my name or my appearance.”

Iliya squeezed her hand again, “They will. Once they scratch through that solemn exterior, they’ll see the kind, smart, gentle Blake I love.”

Blake smiled at Iliya, “Thank you.” She turned to her parents, “Thank you for everything. I promise to do my best to represent our family at court.”

Ghira kissed his daughter’s forehead and took her arm to escort her to the carriage. “You’ve always been my serious little girl. Tonight, however, the only thing I want you to do is have fun and enjoy the ball.”

They had reached the courtyard when there was a great clattering on the cobblestones as a young man galloped up on a white horse. The handsome young man saluted the Duke before bowing to the ladies.

“Your Grace, I know I’ve been away from Menagerie for seven years but I would have come back sooner if I knew how beautiful your girls have grown up to be!”

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled, “I see that knighthood training hasn’t changed you one bit, Sun!”

“Oh but it has! Being surrounded by mostly men has made me much more sensitive to your feminine charms!” Sun flashed a winning smile and Iliya flicked her fan open to hide her blush.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright riding all the way to the capital? We can get the bigger carriage.” Kali was helping Blake and Iliya arrange their skirts so they wouldn’t crease during the ten hour journey to the capital.

“You’re very kind, Your Grace, but Ruyi is born to travel and a little jaunt to the capital isn’t enough to break a sweat. Besides I wouldn’t want to cover the ladies’ finery in horse hair.”

The carriage door latched and the driver whistled to the horses. Blake and Iliya waved out the window until they couldn’t see the Belladonnas anymore and Sun settled Ruyi next to the carriage so they could talk.

“Wasn’t the Lady in your class?” asked Iliya.

“Oh yes! The Lady Xiao Long! The first lady knight to complete the training in a century! Nobody thought she would make it but after she saved me and Jaune and Neptune from those bandits in our fourth summer camping trip, even General Ironwood was singing her praises.”

“What’s she like?” Blake was fascinated. “I thought knighthood was mainly a profession for second sons and bastards.”

Sun laughed, “A common misconception! Really Blake, you’ve been playing princess in the tower for too long. Sure lots of the guys aren’t going to inherit a title, but that doesn’t make them any less of a knight. And even the prince himself got his ass handed to him a few times! By Yang herself nonetheless!” Sun looked over at the girls hanging on to his every word. “It was a sparring match and she swept his feet out from under him in less than a minute. She’s a tough fighter, a good rider and one of the best tacticians in our class.”

Iliya considered for a moment, “I don’t know the name Xiao Long though. Who’s her family?”

Sun shook his head, “She’s a bastard. The story is that her father got her off a camp follower during the last campaign against the Empress.” They reflexively drew the sign against evil on their chests. The Empress had vanished after that campaign seventeen years ago but all of them had grown up with stories of the horrors she had unleashed on Remnant.

Sun continued, “So he brought her home to his wife and raised her as his own. Patch is a pretty tiny county so I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of them. Besides his wife is the last of her family so she petitioned Her Majesty to give her family’s name to her first child. So she’s a bastard with her father’s name and her legitimate sister has her mother’s name Rose.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of the Roses!” Iliya couldn’t be stopped when genealogy was concerned and she spent the next hour lecturing on the history of the Rose family.

Blake patted Iliya’s hand as she finished her story. “I’m glad you memorized all the names we need to know tonight or else I wouldn’t know who was who.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Blake. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t know my sums or have read half as many books.”

“Speaking of,” Blake shuffled her skirts to reach the lunch basket under her seat, “I brought our book with us!”

The girls munched on fruit, cheese, jerky and bread as the carriage rolled quickly down the road and Blake read to them. Even Sun stayed close to listen to the story of the noble, yet poor prince and the princess cursed into silence until she learned to love others for their character. They stopped to change horses halfway to the capital and from there the road was much smoother and faster. Blake stopped reading so she could watch the houses slowly growing bigger and the towns more dense until the walls of the capital were towering over them in the late afternoon sun.

Blake, Iliya and Sun presented their invitations at the Queen’s Gate and they began the slow climb to the palace. Blake felt a twinge of jealousy as they passed townhouses and inns where similarly dressed young ladies and gentlemen were getting ready for the ball. Owning property in the capital was incredibly expensive, especially if you were only using the house for the social season, and Blake knew that her parents couldn’t afford that level of extravagance.

“I bet none of them have to sew lead weights in their dresses to pull the wrinkles out.” Iliya was very good at saying exactly what Blake was thinking. The little weights in the hem and seams would get rid of the worst of the wrinkles once they stood up, but they still had been jammed in a carriage for nearly ten hours.

The palace gates were wrought iron with a scrolling rose pattern and they presented their invitations again to the guard who waved them down the lane. Blake gasped at the beautifully manicured gardens as the sounds of the city melted away into the trees. The carriage pulled into a courtyard filled with other carriages and people milling around.

A footman approached the carriage and checked their invitations again. “Lady Blake Belladonna and the Countess Amitola welcome! As you are both being presented this evening, please enter through the side door and one of the maids will show you where you can freshen up. Ser Wukong, I’m certain you remember where the stables and the main entrance are?”

“Certainly Fennec!” As Sun dismounted, a page boy in royal livery came racing up.

“I can take your horse to the stables Ser!” His eyes were wide at Sun’s sword and shield as he collected Ruyi’s reins and became as big as dinner plates when Sun tossed him a silver coin.

He offered both his arms to the girls, “To the side door ladies?”

Blake was grateful for the support through the crowd. The swirl of activity made her head hurt and she missed the calm of Menagerie. When Sun bowed them through the side door, the whirl became a cacophony. A maid came around with finger bowls and soft towels and directed them to the privy and a wall of glass that several women were using to touch up their makeup. Blake’s hands were shaking as she tried to unscrew her little pot of lip paint. Iliya was nowhere to be seen and Blake was growing more anxious by the second.

“Here, let me help you with that,” an unfamiliar hand covered Blake’s quivering one and took the pot from her.

Her savior was the most arresting woman Blake had ever seen. Her dress was white and late afternoon sun filtering through the high windows made the golden embroidery in her dress glow. The gold in her dress was outshone by the sheen of her flaxen hair, dancing violet eyes and merry smile. But her finger tips, as they removed the lid of the pot and brushed a new layer of color on Blake’s lips, were rough and her hands were callused and covered in scars and cuts. She returned the pot to Blake.

“There! Fit to meet the Queen!”

“Thank you,” Blake offered her hand to the stranger, “I’m Blake Belladonna of Menagerie.”

The stranger took her hand and to Blake’s surprise, pressed it to her lips. “I’m honored to meet you Lady Blake. I’m...”

“There you are!”

Iliya was suddenly at Blake’s side and a girl in a red dress was tugging the stranger’s arm. Blake found herself being pulled away and towards the front of the room. “Hurry! We’re being lined up to go in alphabetically and we’re first!”

Blake took a quick glance back and the girl waved at her, “I’ll save you a dance!”

“Who was that?” Iliya questioned as they reached the head of the line.

“I would have found out if you hadn’t pulled me away!”

“Later then, but now the Queen!”

Blake could barely pay attention to the chief herald’s instructions and Iliya had to almost drag her along. They paused outside the doors to the grand hall and Blake touched her mother’s necklace. _Mom, I hope I have as much faith in me as you do._ She squeezed Iliya’s hand one more time and the doors opened.

The grand hall was so bright and open that Blake couldn’t believe that she was still indoors. What must be thousands of candles lit the room and were reflected thousands of times over in the mirrored walls. About half the room was full of beautifully dressed people with waiters offering them champagne and food as they turned to see the newcomers. Blake’s group was halted on the empty side of the room with an aisle between them. They faced a low dais with two empty chairs. The chief herald took his place and tapped his staff twice on the marble floor. The entire room went silent.

“Presenting Her Majesty Queen Sienna of Remnant!”

Blake dropped into a low curtsy with the rest of the room and peeked at the Queen through her bangs. Sienna wasn’t a tall woman but her presence was consuming. Her dress was a dove gray silk with white trim and white roses embroidered all over it. Her ruby earrings and necklace made Blake’s look like chips of red glass. She swept onto her throne and one of her ladies appeared from nowhere to adjust her skirts. The herald tapped his staff again.

“Presenting His Royal Highness Prince Adam of Remnant, The White Fang!”

Blake held her curtsy as her history lessons came rushing back. The White Fang had been an order of knights headed by the late King who had been instrumental in defeating the Empress. She had tried to ask her father if he had been involved with them, but he had gently rebuffed her in favor of explaining the logistics of supporting an army. But the King himself had been called The White Fang by his knights and now the title was attached to his son. He had already passed before Blake caught a glimpse of him. His red hair was slight rumpled, as if he had just taken his helmet off and his black coat had the royal rose embroidered in red. He bowed to his mother and kissed her hand before taking his throne.

“You may rise,” the Queen’s voice was calm and commanding and Blake straightened up. It was time.

The herald’s assistant was unrolling a scroll and held it so the herald could read from it. “As it pleases Her Majesty, I will now announce those lords and ladies who have come of age in the past year and they will come forward for presentation to the court of their peers.”

“It does please us to meet them,” the Queen assented. “You may begin.”

“The Countess Iliya Amitola, daughter of the late Count and Countess Amitola!”

Iliya walked to the foot of the dais and dropped into a curtsy. “It is an honor to meet and serve my Queen and my Prince.” Blake and Iliya had practiced for this moment all winter and Blake was relieved to see Iliya doing so well.

“Such a beautiful lady has no need for mourning clothes anymore,” the Queen’s voice was kind. “I have been told that you are doing an excellent job of maintaining your holdings.”

“My parents left me with a skilled steward and the Belladonnas have offered me their guidance and comfort.”

“A title at your age is still a heavy burden, but your fealty and respect is that of a lady beyond your years. You may rise Countess Amitola.”

When Iliya returned to the group, Blake had only a moment to squeeze her hand before the herald spoke again.

“The Lady Blake Belladonna, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Menagerie!”

Blake was glad of the extra petticoat her mother had insisted on as it was currently hiding her shaking knees. She felt unsteady as she performed her curtsy and her throat felt like she had swallowed a ball of yarn.

“It-it is an honor t-to meet and serve my Queen and my Prince.”

“Your father served in the last campaign with my husband honorably. It is a pleasure to finally meet his daughter.”

“He speaks of his time in the White Fang with pride. I hope to serve the Crown with half as much honor as he does.” It felt like someone else was using Blake’s voice, but the Queen smiled and gestured towards her son.

“My son’s knights have honored him with his father’s old title. It is my hope that he will also serve the Crown with honor.”

Blake dared to look at Adam now. His eyes were ice blue and his lips were curled in amusement.

“My Queen, I will pray that His Highness becomes the greatest prince of his age.”

“Your thoughtfulness and grace are most becoming Lady Blake. You may rise.”

Blake snuck another look at the prince. Compared to the formality of his mother, Adam seemed almost casual and at ease in the midst of all the splendor. He smiled just enough to show his teeth and Blake realized that he had noticed her watching him. He gave her a little wave as she flushed scarlet and turned to return to the group, blood pounding in her ears.

“He noticed you!” Iliya whispered jubilantly. “Isn’t he just the model of a prince?”

Blake could only nod; the yarn in her throat knitting her voice shut. She wasn’t paying attention to the ceremony as more lords and ladies were introduced. _I did it! I spoke in front of the court and the Queen seemed pleased!_

The the herald read a name that brought everyone to attention. “The Lady Ruby Rose, daughter of Duke Xiao Long and Duchess Rose of Patch!”

The whispers followed the girl in the red dress as she sailed up to the dais. “Isn’t she the sister of the Lady Knight?” “Is the Lady Knight here?” “Don’t be stupid, the Queen banned her from court!” “Why?” “I heard she’s the one who beat the Prince.” “I heard she was tumbling with a maid!”

The queen tapped her signet ring on the arm of her throne and scowled at the gossipers and the room was silent again.

“It is an honor to meet and serve my Queen and my Prince.” Ruby’s voice was bright and cheery as if she hadn’t heard the rumors about her sister.

“It seems your reputation proceeds you Lady Rose.”

“With respect my Queen, being under my esteemed sister’s wing has taught me that a reputation is made by people striving to outdo each other with tales of our exploits?”

“And your exploits Lady Rose?” The Queen seemed almost stern.

“Entirely suitable for a lady of my station, Your Majesty. Eating too many sweets and sleeping through my lessons.” Ruby had a winning smile, but the Queen remained firm.

“You would do better to attend to your studies. We all expect great things from a daughter of Rose. You may rise.”

Ruby practically danced back the group, undaunted by the Queen’s scolding.

“She’s too carefree,” Iliya whispered. “She should be more careful about what she says or people are going to gossip about her too.”

“What? Like you’re doing?” Blake shot back, “I think she’s fascinating.”

Iliya was about to retort, but the herald’s next announcement stopped all conversation in its tracks.

“The Lady Yang Xiao Long, natural daughter of Duke Xiao Long of Patch, Lady Knight of Remnant!”

It was Blake’s turn to whisper excitedly. “Its her! The girl from earlier! How did you not know it was her?”

Iliya rolled her eyes, “I can’t possibly know everyone in Remnant, Blake. Besides Sun wrote me a letter after Mid winter saying that she missed the knighthood ceremony.”

“Wait. Does that mean she’s not actually a knight? And since when are you and Sun writing letters? He didn’t send me one!”

“She passed her exams, but she wasn’t dubbed. So yes she can use the title, but no she can’t claim any of the privileges of a knight. And never you mind about my letters!” Iliya was blushing a fierce shade of scarlet.

Blake watched in fascination as Yang strode to the dais, but instead of curtsying, she dropped to one knee in the manner of a knight.

“It is an honor to meet and serve my Queen and my Prince.” Yang’s voice cut through all of the whispers and the hall fell silent again.

“You came back, Lady Xiao Long. I must admit that surprises me; I thought you considered yourself too good for my court.” The Queen’s voice sent a chill down Blake’s spine.

“I would think that my Queen’s court would prefer a knight who went to investigate rumors of the Empress’s monsters. Patch might be the smallest duchy, but it is my home and I consider myself responsible for the well-being of my people.”

“And chasing fairy tales is what kept you from attending your own knighting? I had hoped you were better than that.” said the Queen dismissively.

“Mother,” everyone gave a start to hear the Prince speak, “I think the Lady has displayed a number of the characteristics you have applauded in others tonight. Namely a respect for those in her care, duty to the realm in face of peril and bravery without promise of reward.” He rose, drew his sword and walked to Yang.

“Do you, Yang Xiao Long, accept the title of knight and all of the duties and burdens inherent?”

“I do.”

“Do you solemnly swear to serve the people and your Sovereign to your last breath?”

“I do.”

“Do you solemnly swear to live a life above reproach, show dignity to all persons and uphold all laws present and future?”

“I do.”

He touched both of her shoulders and her head with the flat of the blade. “I, Adam Taurus, Crown Prince of Remnant, Knight of the Realm, the White Fang, do use the powers granted to me to dub youLady Yang Xiao Long, Lady Knight of Remnant. Rise Lady and bear the mantle of knighthood with honor and grace.”

A smattering of applause broke out in the hall and the Queen’s smile seemed more fixed. Adam turned to the crowd.

“The Lady Knight seems to be without her cloak, shield and sword.”

“Here my Lady.” A servant had appeared from out of nowhere with a wrapped bundle and he knelt to present it to her. She took the bundle from him with a smile and the Prince helped her to unroll the sword belt from the cloak. There was an “oooh” of wonder from the crowd as they saw the brilliant golden dragon on the white field of the cloak and shield. The Prince pinned the cloak as Yang buckled her new sword belt and adjusted her shield to fit her arm. The Prince nodded at the herald, who seemed taken aback but recovered quickly.

“Presenting Lady Yang Xiao Long, Lady Knight of Remnant!”

The applause was louder as Yang saluted the crowd and bowed to the Queen who remained stone faced. She glared at the herald, who tapped his staff for quiet.

“The ball is now open!”

Blake felt herself carried along in a sea of people as they turned to snacking and chatting. Losing Iliya in the flurry, she found herself with two of the women from the other side of the room. They wore nearly matching silver dresses and younger of the two had a tiara tucked into her hair. She rolled her eyes and proffered Blake her hand. Her gloved hand had a snowflake ring that Blake know she recognized from somewhere.

“Well? Aren’t you going to greet me?”

The older sister ( _they have to be sisters right?)_ pulled her sister’s hand back. “Weiss, you can’t carry on like this. The poor girl has already had the terror of meeting her Queen; she doesn’t need you to make it worse.”

Blake had a sudden bolt of recognition and curtsied, “I’m very sorry I didn’t recognize you right away Princess Weiss. Please accept my humble apology.”

“Its more than alright,” the older sister dipped a curtsy in response, “I’m Lady Winter Schnee and this is indeed Princess Weiss of Atlas.” Weiss didn’t deign to respond and turned to talk to a tall, red haired woman.

“Aren’t you going to marry the Atlean general soon?” Blake was suddenly grateful for Iliya’s near obsessive interest with foreign nobility, even if it meant she couldn’t recognize the Lady Knight.

Winter had a musical laugh. “Yes, how kind of you to know! My father didn’t want Weiss to travel here alone and the Queen was generous enough to invite me along.” She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, “To be completely honest, giving up my place in succession was far easier than escorting Weiss hither and yon. I hope your prince doesn’t take a liking to her or he’ll find he’s bitten off more than he can chew.”

Blake couldn't help but laugh along as Weiss flounced away with her nose in the air. There was a sudden scratching of strings as the orchestra tuned and Blake felt a firm hand take hers.

“May I have the first dance, Lady Blake?”

Blake swirled into the starting position for the pavane and looked up to see that her partner was none other than the Lady Knight. “Y-yes,” she stammered out before her voice failed her. Yang had put away her sword and shield but her new cloak was draped over her shoulders. As they moved through the graceful steps, Blake ignored the whispers but focused on her partner. Yang was only a head taller than her and just as stunning as she had been in the waiting room. She carried herself with an athletic grace and strength from her years of training.

Yang leaned over to whisper to Blake, “I hope I haven’t ruined your reputation by taking you as my first dance.”

“What? Oh,” Blake noticed people staring at them. “I don’t think I had much of a reputation to begin with. I mean yes, I’m due to inherit Menagerie but there are plenty of others here who stand to gain much more.” She gestured across the room at Adam, who was escorting a beaming Weiss around the room. “They have crowns and thrones. You have the duty of a knight. I’ll just be doing my best tending my duchy.”

“That’s an honor in and of itself Lady Blake. If there's one thing that knighthood has taught me, its that glittering balls and beautiful palaces are only as welcoming and comfortable as the people who live in them. And after meeting you, I’m certain that Menagerie is a very comfortable place to be.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself Lady Knight. You’ve barely met me.”

“How many of these great ladies allowed themselves to be truly nervous in the face of their Queen, let alone answer her questions with honesty?”

“I think Lady Ruby was quite honest.”

“And that’s why I love being in Patch. My stepmother is a good lady and my sister will be even greater.”

“And what about this palace?”

“I find it a bit cold. Being the first Lady Knight in a century doesn’t mean people welcome you openly.”

“And because you’re a…?”

“Does it bother you that I’m a bastard?” Yang’s eyes flashed and Blake felt her stomach flip.

“No, not at all. My father has always been of the mind that Menagerie is a place for everyone and I see how much the people love him.”

Yang’s merry smile bloomed across her face and she bowed to Blake as the dance ended. “Thank you my Lady. Ser Wukong was correct when he told me about your strength of spirit.”

_Sun, what did you tell her?_ Blake looked around to find Sun so she could give him a piece of her mind and she thought she could see him slipping out of the hall into the garden.

Blake felt like she could finally breathe when she stepped into the garden. There was a long reflecting pool ringed by benches, most occupied by couples. The tall hedges surrounding the square had small paths for an even more private walk and as Blake passed them, she could hear giggles and love talk.

Weiss stepped out of the hedge right in front of Blake. “Have you seen Adam?” she asked haughtily.

Blake dipped a curtsy, “No, Your Highness, I haven’t seen the Prince.”

“Well if you do, send him to me. I haven’t finished telling him about how the Atlean military would strengthen his northern border.”

Blake made a mental note to do exactly not that as Weiss strode away to interrogate another pair. She made one step in to the same path Weiss had come from and felt herself pulled into the bushes. She braced herself for the bushes to pull on her dress, but she found herself standing in a hidden bower. With the very same Prince.

“Your Highness!” Blake dropped the most formal curtsy she could manage.

Adam laughed softly, “There’s no need to be formal. My great-great grandmother designed these gardens for the express purpose of secret meetings and I would dishonor her memory if I didn’t know every place to hide.”

“From Princess Weiss?” Blake ventured.

“The very same. She’s much more adamant about us making a match than she was last year, but I think there are better ways to make an alliance with Atlas that don’t involve me marrying the Ice Princess. Or making Mistral feel like they’re caught between us.”

“What is it that you want then?” Blake felt caught in his ice blue eyes.

Adam considered the question carefully, “I don’t think anyone has ever asked me that Lady Blake. What I want to is fulfill my duties as a prince; make a good match, assemble my own council and serve the people of Remnant well. What about you, my Lady?”

“To be as good a Duchess as the people of Menagerie deserve. They’ve done so much for my family over the generations and I have to give back to them as best I can.”

Adam’s smile made Blake’s knees weak. “Only from you does that sound sincere, Lady Blake. I am most honored to have such a considerate subject and the Duchy of Menagerie is in good hands.” He plucked a red rose from a nearby bush and tucked it in Blake’s hair. “There, a beautiful woman such as yourself should be adorned with the best.”

Blake blushed as red as the rose and the question spilled from her mouth, “Does Her Majesty hate the Lady Knight? I’ve spoken to her and I think she’s as good a lady or a knight as anyone else.”

“My mother is still old fashioned in too many ways. Yang could have done everything perfectly, been at the ceremony and she would still find a reason to dislike her.”

“Do you believe that she was looking into rumors of the Empress?”

Blake regretted the question instantly when she saw the flicker of something pass Adam’s face, but in an instant he was a smiling prince again. “If all Lady Yang does is chase rumors and fairy tales, all of the work she did to become a knight will be wasted. She should focus on protecting the realm from threats we know exist. But its growing late and I must go close the ball. Will you accompany me, Lady Blake?”

Blake accepted Adam’s waiting arm and allowed herself to be escorted back to the hall. _Something just doesn’t add up. Yes Iliya’s right that he’_ _s a lovely prince, but he’s just not… I don’t know? A person beyond being a prince? But he has so many expectations, maybe its just hard for him to be himself. I feel like I want to know that person, but…_

All of Blake’s thoughts escaped her as they reentered the hall. All eyes were on her again and she could see Iliya’s stunned look and Weiss’s quiet fury as Adam led her in the final dance of the evening. As the musicians finished, Adam bowed to Blake and offered her his arm again.

“May I see you to your carriage my Lady?”

Blake stammered, “But Iliya...”

“Oh yes,” Adam smiled, “I shall be happy to escort Countess Amitola as well.”

Blake felt embarrassed as they passed many grand carriages to reach their more humble coach. Sun was already there, talking to their driver.

“Ser Wukong, can I trust you to get these ladies home safely?”

Sun saluted Adam, “Yes Your Highness, no road is too long and no night too dark.” He dismounted to help Iliya settle herself into the coach.

Adam pulled Blake close for one more moment. “I hope my Lady Blake that you’ll continue to make the journey to court. I think I will find it terrible boring without your honesty and your beauty.” He brought Blake’s hands to his lips and kissed them before helping her into the carriage.

Iliya was falling asleep as the carriage trundled down through the city. Blake reached into her hair to pull out the rose Adam had given her so it wouldn’t be crushed and as the carriage bumped over a loose cobblestone, pricked her finger on one of the thorns. She watch the little drop of blood well up as she scrambled for a handkerchief. She blotted her finger as she fell asleep in the swaying coach, dreaming of glittering dresses and dancing.

Three weeks later, Blake was reading to Iliya as she hemmed a new saddle blanket for Ruyi when Kali burst into the room.

“Blake!” Kali’s eyes were shining with tears. “Your father and I have just received a letter from Her Majesty. Prince Adam wishes to ask for your hand in marriage.”

The book slid from Blake’s hands and landed on the floor with a thump. _Me?_


	2. The Move

The ring was heavy on Blake’s finger and slightly too large. The rose signet had spun around to bite into her palm deeper with every jolt of the carriage. She stared out the curtains as the familiar sights and rutted roads of Menagerie slowly began to fade away. The Queen had sent a number of her own carriages to bring Blake and her baggage to the capital and the day had come for her to formally prepare for her wedding. Kali sat across from her daughter and watched her carefully. Blake had always been a quiet child, perpetually lost in thought and sensitive to the emotion of others. Since she had accepted the prince’s request, Blake seemed even more melancholy. Kali empathized with her; it had been hard for her to leave her family to become the Duchess of Menagerie and now Blake had the expectations of being the future Queen.

She reached out to her daughter, “Blake, honey, you know you can always tell me anything. I’m still your mom and you’re still my daughter, no matter where you go in life.”

Blake sighed, but she reached out to take Kali’s hand, “I wish Iliya could be here, but I know she’s very busy right now.” The spring rains had taken a heavy toll on Iliya’s holdings and she had to go home to supervise the reconstruction and take care of the displaced.

“Oh sweetheart, I know, but she’ll be at your ceremony. Her mom was there at my wedding.”

“I wish she could be in my wedding. I don’t know what kind of ladies the Queen will pick for me.” Royal tradition held that the Queen was responsible for selecting the retinue of all royal brides and generally these appointments were more political than personal. Blake had submitted Iliya’s name for consideration, but she hadn’t heard anything back.

There was something else weighing on Blake’s mind, “Do you think I’ll be a good Queen? I mean I’m just...”

Kali cut off her ruminating, “Blake, you are the kindest person I know. You think before making choices and consider how your choices will affect others. You’re always looking to learn something new. You speak to the stable boy the same way you speak to your father. You are a good, loving person and Menagerie is poorer for your absence. But Remnant is richer with you as its future Queen and you will be an exceptional Queen.”

“Thank you Mom. I just wish I felt more ready,” Blake dabbed a tear away with her handkerchief.

“I know. Your father and I had barely been married when the Empress made her last stand and he was called to serve the King. I was alone, pregnant and in a castle of people I barely knew. I didn’t know if Ghira was coming home or if we’d have enough food to survive the winter. But he came home and you came quickly after and somehow we all made it through. I can smile at that memory now and I pray everyday that you have a much easier beginning to your marriage than I did.”

Blake finally cracked a smile, “I love you Mom. I know it’ll just take time, but it all feels so big.”

“And one day you’ll have a daughter of your own to give that necklace to as you drive her off to her prince,” Kali smiled back.

“Mom, don’t rush… Wait, I can keep it?” Blake’s hands flew to the necklace she had worn to the ball with its fall of precious stones.

“All the women of our family have found their husbands while wearing it and hopefully it’ll be lucky for generations to come.”

Blake bounced across the carriage to sit Kali’s lap and mother and daughter laughed and swapped stories all the way to the capital.

The capital was a flurry of preparations for the royal wedding. Every building looked freshly scrubbed and wreaths and garlands of roses and belladonna flowers were being hung on every door and over the road. Spotting the carriage, a bunch of children rushed forward with their arms full of flowers.

“Princess, Princess!” Even the adults looked up from their work and began to line the street, eager for a glimpse of the new Princess.

Blake took a deep breath and called to the driver, “Can you stop please?”

The carriage came to a stop at the edge of a square and one of the footmen came to open the door so Blake could step down. The men removed their caps and the women curtsied as Blake stepped on to the street. The children were too excited to follow the examples of their parents and rushed forward, thrusting bouquets of wildflowers into Blake’s arms.

Blake accepted all of the flowers happily until she felt a tug on her skirts. She looked down to find a tiny girl with a single wilted daisy. Blake squatted down to take the flower from the little girl.

“You gonna mawwy da Pwince?”

“Yes, I’m going to marry the Prince.”

“Be Pwincess?”

“Yes I suppose that makes me a Princess.”

The little girl reached out to touch Blake’s hair and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Blake’s necklace. “Pwetty!”

“Yes it is,” Blake reached into her bouquets to pull out a fresh flower to give the girl but when she looked back, the girl had vanished. The hair prickled on Blake’s neck, but she ignored it and turned back to the rest of the crowd. They went silent and Blake found herself addressing them.

“Thank you all for such a kind welcome. I am truly blessed to have such warm-hearted people to serve and I look forward to making the capital my home. Please keep me in your thoughts and prayers as you are in mine.”

The crowd erupted in cheers (“May the Twin Gods smile on you Princess!” “Bless you Princess!” “For the Crown!) as the footman steadied Blake back into the carriage. Kali was applauding as Blake settled back into her seat , flowers exploding from her arms.

“My darling, that was excellent! You certainly do have a way with people!”

“But I barely realized what I was saying until I was halfway through saying it!” Blake protested.

“You’ll have a speechwriter as a Princess! But what comes from the heart is more important. Here give me some of those; we’re almost there!” The carriage was rolling through the palace gardens and Blake caught a glimpse of the massive tent where the reception would take place. They drove past the drop off point for the ball and in front of a grand staircase. The Queen stood at the foot of the stairs and stepped forward to help Blake out of the carriage.

“Good afternoon, My Queen,” chorused Blake and Kali as they curtsied.

“Let’s have none of that,” the Queen was smiling brightly. “We’re almost family after all! Please call me Sienna.” She took Blake’s hand to escort her. “Now let’s fit you for your wedding dress!”

Sienna swept Blake and Kali up the stairs and through the palace, pointing out the decorations being put up for the wedding. “Now as you may recall from my last letter, the ceremony will be held in the Grand Sanctuary and then you and Adam will take a carriage tour through the city to greet the populace. When you return to the palace, all of these halls will be lined by your peers and they will process behind you to the garden for the feast and dancing.”

“It all sounds so magnificent!” Kali exclaimed and Blake was grateful for her mother’s gift of chatter as they entered the Queen’s solarium.

Two women were waiting for them, but Blake only had eyes for the dress on the mannequin. Yards of priceless, snow white silk had been woven with just enough silver thread to give the dress a delicate shimmer. The skirt was fashionably full without looking heavy. The bodice was covered in lace giving it a high neckline and half length sleeves. The veil was a cascade of tuile on a jeweled comb. Blake turned to Sienna, “Its the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.”

“Thank you Your Royal Highness,” the shorter of the two women spoke without rising from her curtsy. “It was an honor to be selected to design your wedding dress.”

“You may rise,” said Sienna as she settled into an armchair. “Blake, Kali, this is Coco Adel. She has come to us from the Kingdom of Vacuo across the Great Sea and in no time at all, became one of the most in-demand designers of my court. Shall we dress the Princess and fit her?”

“Please come with me,” the taller woman gestured to a privacy screen and Blake stepped behind. The woman gently pushed the mannequin behind with them and set to work undressing Blake.

Blake, who had been dressing herself with minimal help since she was seven, felt embarrassed and tried to make small talk. “What’s your name? Did you come from Vacuo as well?”

Her helper seemed even more embarrassed, “I’m Velvet, Your Grace. I’m from Remnant and I got a job working as a seamstress for Lady Adel. I’m the oldest of eight, Your Grace and I’m using my wages to keep the older ones in school and the smallest ones in shoes.”

“Your parents certainly have their hands full! Lady Adel treats you well?”

“Oh, she’s not a titled Lady like you Your Grace! But she pays me very well and gives me a cot, food and holidays! And now here I am! Fitting Your Grace into her wedding dress!”

Blake instantly liked the sweet seamstress, “You can call me Blake, Velvet because I think I might be getting more of my dresses from you.”

Velvet blushed fiercely as she pinned up Blake’s hem. “Your Grace’s custom is always welcome. Now, shall we show them?”

Blake nodded and took Velvet’s hand to steady her as she stepped from behind the screen and onto the pedestal. Her mother was deep into conversation with the Queen and Coco over cups of tea.

“My baby!” Luckily Velvet was quick on the uptake and intercepted Kali’s teacup as Kali rushed toward the pedestal to cover Blake’s face in kisses.

“Mom! Not in front of…!” Blake protested but Sienna stopped her.

“Oh its quite alright, Blake. I’m more of a mother than a queen today.” Sienna appraised the dress carefully. “I see what you were saying Coco, there’s a fine line between wearing a dress and being worn by one and I think she’s thin enough that we do need to drop that extra layer. And Blake can you raise your arms in those sleeves?”

Coco and Sienna circled Blake with Velvet carefully taking note of all the alterations. As they talked, Blake took a long look at herself in the mirror. _It really feels real now. I’m getting married and this is my wedding dress._ That thought had barely sunk in when Sienna clapped her hands and the same blonde lady who had assisted her at the ball materialized carrying a small box.

“Oh you haven’t met yet! Ladies, this is Lady Glynda Goodwitch, my chief Lady-in-Waiting and Matron of the Maids. Glynda, this is Kali, Duchess of Menagerie and her daughter Blake, our almost Crown Princess.” She opened the box, “But what is a Crown Princess without her crown? Now bend down Blake so we can fix your veil.”

Blake curtsied as Sienna fixed the unfamiliar weight on her head and Coco pinned the veil to her hair. When she straightened up again, Blake gasped. The tiara was a circle of scrolling vines and rosebuds with diamonds for the leaves and petals. _And I’m going to be Queen one day._ Glynda had been prepared for this moment and produced a handkerchief just as Kali began to cry. Blake was too stunned for tears.

“The Bloom Tiara has been worn by royal brides for generations. It is a wish that the bride may bloom as brightly and fruitfully as a rose,” Sienna came forward to take Blake’s hand. “And I am delighted to be taking you as my daughter in law and I know that Remnant will be in good hands when you become its Queen.”

Blake felt her eyes begin to swell with tears and Velvet whispered to her, “My Lady, I sewed a little pocket into the waist for your handkerchief.” Blake found the hidden pocket and produced a handkerchief embroidered to match her dress. Her tears seemed under control until Kali came forward to hug her again. “Oh my beautiful, beautiful girl is all grown up.” Blake squeezed her mother tighter, unable to speak.

Waiting for the women to compose themselves, Sienna settled back into her chair. “Now Blake what about the rest of your jewelry?”

Blake had one last sniffle, “I want to wear my family’s necklace.”

“Of course,” Sienna smiled, “Kali, do you remember our coming out ball?”

Kali laughed through her tears, “Oh yes! Ghira and Hazel were trying to have a sword fight in the ballroom and Ghira knocked over the punch bowl over and almost drenched Summer!”

The room went silent for a moment before Sienna continued, “I wish Hazel could see his son getting married.”

Kali reached out to pull Sienna into a hug, “He is. Just not in the way any of us imagined.”

“I suppose not,” Sienna hugged Kali back. “Velvet, dear could you get Blake changed back? I’m afraid we’re keeping her ladies waiting.”

“That’s why we’re called Ladies-in-Waiting, Your Majesty.” Glynda’s tone was light, but Blake instantly knew that she was not a woman to be trifled with.

The tiara vanished back into its box and Velvet had Blake back in her regular dress in a flash. Glynda took the lead as they left the solarium and headed toward the rooms that would belong to Blake. There were two guards at the door who sprang to attention as they approached. “Your Majesty, Your Graces.”

“Her Highness is ready to meet her Ladies now.” Sienna’s command was so smooth and Blake resolved to learn from her exactly how she did that.

The guards opened the double doors, emblazoned with a rose blooming from a belladonna flower. Blake was grateful that she had been allowed to keep her family’s signal in her crest and her heart rose as she hoped that Iliya would be waiting for her.

But it was for naught. Iliya wasn’t there. Instead the five women hastily rose to their feet and curtsied in the presence of the Queen. “Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Your Graces,” they chorused.

“You may rise,” Glynda took charge of the room. “Now Lady Blake, in my role as Matron of the Maids, I have helped select and train the ladies who will attend to you. I oversee their budget and your schedule for the time being. It is my hope that we have selected only the best to accompany you, attend to you and run your household.”

Blake sensed that Glynda was looking for her approval. “I’m certain that they will be.”

Glynda smiled, “Introductions! I’m certain that you met most of these ladies at the ball if I’m not mistaken, but now you really have time to get to know each other! Princess Weiss?”

Much to Blake’s astonishment Weiss strode forward and curtsied to her. “My father thinks it would be a good idea for me to learn to be a Queen by serving in the household of one. I hope that we will be able to learn and grow together as Queens.” Even Blake couldn’t miss the icy tone in her voice and Glynda sniffed dismissively.

“Yes, Your Highness, we are all well aware of your opinions concerning your father’s request.”

_Politics,_ Blake reminded herself. _So much of this is politics. What is going on in Atlas to have their Princess down here serving me? I know Weiss was throwing herself at Adam; is she angry at me for accepting his proposal?_

Glynda continued, “Lady Rose?”

Ruby barely paused to curtsy before throwing herself into Blake’s arms. “We’re going to have so much fun together! Did you know we have our own cook and they’ll make us whatever we like? This morning, we had the biggest, fluffiest pancakes ever! And there’s this boy in the stables, Oscar! He takes such good care of the horses and we can go riding whenever we like!” Blake sighed in relief; Ruby was a necessary contrast to Weiss. Here was at least one person she could really be friends with. “And my sister…!”

Glynda cut Ruby off, “Ruby, please stop strangling the Crown Princess. I don’t wish to explain to your mother why I’ve had to dismiss you. Now.” Ruby let go of Blake after one last squeeze. “Lady Fall? Lady Politan?”

Two women stepped forward and curtsied. Blake noticed that the taller of the two wore gloves tucked into her long sleeves and styled her hair to cover the left side of her face. “Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Blake. I am Lady Cinder Fall I hope you will forgive my odd appearance. My parents were wise to have me evacuated before the fall of Vale, but unfortunately I wasn’t lucky enough to escape unscathed.” Blake could see now the burn scars tracing up Cinder’s neck and peeking out from behind her hair. “Lady Neo Politan was on the same vessel with me. She doesn’t speak but she is a skilled listener and will make herself understood. Her Majesty was very kind to take us on after the war, seeing as we can’t go home.”

The island nation of Vale was a charred wreck of a place after the final battle with the Empress and its people had scattered all over the world since. Blake was moved by Cinder’s story even as the hair on her neck prickled again. _Its important for the Crown to provide for the refugees and with Lady Cinder’s scars and Lady Neo’s muteness, its probably hard for them to get a position anywhere._ _Be more open minded Blake; you’re just disappointed Iliya isn’t here._ Lady Neo looked up at Blake and Blake almost gave a start. Neo’s eye’s were mismatched, one brown and one almost pinkish.

“And finally, Lady Sustrai?”

The last of the women stepped forward. “Lady Emerald Sustrai. My family’s holding are at the edge of the Wastes of Vacuo, so all of this greenery is new to me.”

“I hope you’ll come to love it as much as we do.” _She seems nice enough, reminds me of Iliya._

Glynda smiled at the girls all seeming to get along. “I’ll leave you ladies to show Her Grace around her rooms.”

“Yes Lady Glynda,” Weiss took charge of the tour. “This is your receiving room for important guests and dignitaries. You’ll actually greet most guests in the main hall with your… husband.” Her tone was sharper. “And invitations to meet with you here are a sign of great favor or personal intimacy.”

She led them through another set of doors to a smaller, cozier room. “And here we are in the salon, where you will spend most of your days with us. Invitations here should only be given to your most intimate female friends or your… husband.”

“Lady Weiss, is there a problem over Prince Adam’s choice of wife?” Blake tried not to let her aggravation show but Weiss’s attitude was getting under her skin.

To everyone’s surprise, Weiss swirled into an armchair and burst into tears. “I thought if I talked up the potential alliance he would accept me! But Father said that I wasn’t going to marry a foreign ruffian no matter how good the deal! So I’ve made up my mind to stay here! I’ll show them all that a Schnee is nothing to be trifled with! And I didn’t really want to marry him anyway; its just part and parcel of making good alliances!”

Ruby recovered from the emotional whiplash first and hopped on to the arm of the chair to hug Weiss, “Aww, don’t cry. You’ll make an even better alliance one day! One you’ll love!”

“What does love have to do with it?” Cinder was skeptical. “You don’t need to love anyone in order to get married.” Neo stamped her foot. “N-not that Adam doesn’t love you.”

“Its true that I don’t know him very well yet,” Blake twisted her ring. “But his letters were very kind and I’m certain we can grow to love each other. Besides, Her Majesty is still very young and healthy and it’ll be a long time before we’ll rule.”

Emerald smiled, “That’s the spirit Your Gr- Blake! Now shall we go see your bedroom?”

The bedroom was even bigger than Blake’s parent’s room and she felt a little embarrassed to see how much room was in the closet after her clothes were hung up. The bed was a huge four poster with rich drapings and at least a half dozen pillows.

Blake laughed, “This bed is ridiculous! Are we all supposed to sleep in it?”

Weiss had recovered from her outburst, “No we have bedrooms just down the hall. But we’re supposed to rotate who sleeps in thecloset, in case you need help in the night. You can ask us to share the bed with you if the Prince isn’t coming. Which reminds me,” Weiss pulled a small key on a thin chain from the bell of her sleeve. “The third panel from the left is a hidden door. Servants use it to clean and bring food from the kitchen and take away the laundry. However, the passage also leads to Adam’s rooms and if you leave it unlocked at night, he’ll know that he can visit you. I don’t have to explain to you what that means, do I?”

“No, my parents were very thorough.” Blake laughed at the memory. Ghira and Kali had set both Blake and Iliya down for a very animated discussion of what happens between a husband and a wife.

“If we’ve seen everything, why don’t we sit in the salon and get to know each other a bit more?” suggested Emerald.

Ruby clapped her hands in delight, “I’ll order us some honeycakes! You’ll love them!” She popped open the secret door and dashed away.

_Its going to be ok,_ Blake thought as she settled herself in an overstuffed chair. _They all seem like good people and I just have to trust in them. I’m going to need friends at court._

The hours passed quickly as the women chatted. Blake was pleased to see that Ruby’s cheery attitude was slowly warming Weiss and that the Princess wasn’t nearly as haughty as she seemed. Emerald shared Blake’s love of books and promised to loan her some from her collection. Cinder asked more questions than she answered, but she laughed along with Ruby’s antics and was able to translate Neo’s expressions and gestures.

There was a knock at the door and one of maids stuck her head in. “Your Graces, the Queen kindly requests your presence at dinner.” Blake had had nothing but honeycakes since the carriage ride and her stomach growled at the thought. The maid led them to the Queen’s chambers where Sienna and Kali were already waiting for them. Blake noticed an extra chair as they took their seats.

“Is someone else joining us?”

Sienna gestured for the food to be served, “Adam has spent all day drilling with his guards and I told him he had to wash or my rooms would forever smell like horse.”

The door opened again, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Oh ladies please sit.” Blake’s ladies had begun to rise out of habit and settled back into their chairs. He produced a rose from his coat and offered it to Blake. “Welcome to your new home, my darling. I hope my mother hasn’t driven you to tears with all of her planning.” He sat in the empty chair next to Blake and she admired him for a moment. His hair had been slicked back with a woody smelling pomade, but one curl was determined to escape over his forehead.

“Now, Adam, Blake. Kali and I are pleased to announce that we have finished the draft of your marriage contract.” She waved a servant over, who had two scrolls sealed with the royal signet on a silver tray. “You should read over these carefully and make sure you have no questions or concerns before we present the final document at Court.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Blake felt her anxiety rising. Once she agreed to the contract and signed it on her wedding day, there would be no going back on her word. Her vows might be to Adam but the contract was to the Crown and the people of the Kingdom of Remnant. She looked across to Kali, who nodded firmly and took a deep breath. Her mother had told her what she wanted to see in the contract and it was Blake’s job to make certain that the Duchy of Menagerie would be well respected.

Ruby took her turn that night to get Blake ready for bed. “Yang is so excited that Adam picked you!” she said as she brushed out Blake’s hair. “Its her turn to take a unit on patrol, but she’ll be back in time for the wedding! She’s going to ask Adam if she can…! Ooops! You’re supposed to be surprised, so forget I said anything!”

“Ruby, does it bother you what they say about your sister?”

She thought for a moment, “A little bit. I want people to get to know her before they judge her. She’s worked really hard to get where she is and she’s a very kind person. I worry sometimes that she’s a bit too bold, but that makes her just like our dad. I really admire her too. She could have just stayed home and obscure or gone to the church, but she’s put herself out there and now she’s a knight!”

“Then I look forward to getting to know her better. Will you sleep in bed with me? I’m worried that I’ll get lost in all those blankets.”

But even with Ruby’s warmth and steady breathing, Blake found herself staring at the canopy unable to sleep. _A walk will clear my head. I’ll just go down to the end of the hall and look out at the gardens._ She slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe over her night gown. She was surprised to not see a guard when she stepped into the hall, but she assumed they must be patrolling instead. She would have to be quick and avoid being seen. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger, but this time it slipped off her finger and skittered down the hall. She chased after it and stopped outside a cracked door. Someone in that room was whispering.

“She has it, so why don’t we just take it from her now?” The voice was sharp.

“Its not time!” growled the reply. “The plan is barely in motion. If you’re going to help me with this, you need to be patient. We will be rewarded for this if we do exactly as she asks.”

“And we will be the rulers of the entire world.”

There was a rustling sound and Blake took advantage of that moment to snatch her ring and flee back down the hall. She didn’t stop until she was under the covers with a fast asleep Ruby. _In the morning, this will all just seem like a bad dream because I’m so stressed about the wedding. But I knew those voices. I just don’t know from where._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! This fic gets longer and denser every time I work on it and I hope you're enjoying it!


	3. The Gifts

Blake hadn’t had much time to think about the voices in the night as the days to the wedding counted down. There were teas and parties hosted by various guilds and courtiers, fittings for her wedding dress and other expansions to her wardrobe and an endless whirl of names and faces. Weiss had been kind enough to keep a running list of who’s who and drilled her on it every night. Ruby was always ready with a joke or story and insisted that Blake have enough time to go riding every day. Emerald’s private library was impressive and she presented Blake with a little shoulder bag embroidered with her new crest to keep a book with her at all times. Cinder and Neo always tended to Blake as a pair and seemed to know exactly what she wanted before she needed it; a drink, rescue from a merchant droning on about grain prices or a start to the conversation. Adam had become a regular visitor to to Blake’s salon accompanied by Ser Neptune Vasilias who had been in the same training group as Sun and Yang. Every time she saw him, Blake felt like she could relax more around Adam. He was kind to her ladies and took Neptune’s good-natured ribbing with cheer.

The night before the wedding, Sienna threw a party for all of the women of court in her personal dining room. Blake picked out one of her new dresses to wear, red with a jeweled belt and neckline. She floated from one group of ladies to another, complimenting dresses and accepting congratulations on her impending nuptuals. Noticing a number of the younger ladies now carried similar shoulder bags to hers, she found Emerald at the punch bowl.

“I fear you’ve started a trend Lady Sustrai. I must say that your embroidery is much finer than my own. How do you get your stitches so tiny?”

That was all it took for the ladies who had been eavesdropping to swarm Emerald.

“Oh yes! Please tell us!”

“How did you get that leaf to curve?”

“Please have a look at mine!”

Blake took a step back to watch Emerald field the questions.

“You’re getting very good at that,” Weiss offered Blake a glass of punch. “Knowing how to manage a room so that everyone has a good time is one of the secret tasks of being a Queen.”

“Emerald does want to make friends with everyone. Its just that she has a hard time talking to people because she never really spent time at court in Vacuo. I just bent the conversation to her strengths. I know what its like to be a fish out of water, so I had to help.”

“And I hope that’s something you never lose.” Blake was surprised to hear how sincere Weiss was being. It must have shown on her face because Weiss gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder.

“Princess, I hope your lady jests or else I may need to defend your honor.”

Blake turned to the speaker and her stomach gave a strange lurch. Yang Xiao Long was wearing the padded vest and insignia of the Prince’s personal guard. Her hand rested lazily on the pommel stone of her sword, but her smile was mischievous. _How does she dazzle me so?_

“Blake knows I’m just teasing her. You like my sense of humor right, Blake? Blake?”

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been remembering the way Yang’s hands had felt leading her at the ball. “Yes, Weiss is very fond of her jokes and they keepme and the rest of my ladies on our toes.”

“Then I hope we are treated to your jokes for years to come, Princess Weiss. I offer you my congratulations on your imminent nuptials, Princess Blake. May you have a long and happy marriage.” She leaned over to whisper in Blake’s ear, “Knock on the outer door of your receiving room after the eleventh bell tonight. I have something I want to show you.” She smiled and walked away, leaving Blake rooted to the spot.

“Yeah, she does that to people. Here, have a cookie,” Ruby’s voice pulled Blake back into her body. “There’s been at least four men who have tried to ask her to marry them and I think at least one of them is still in a full body cast. But Dad said that if they’re going to challenge her, they should be prepared for the consequences. Mom says that being beautiful is a weapon of itself, but she’s the one who taught both of us how to punch.”

“She is very beautiful and strong,” Blake realized what she was saying. “I mean, she’s an admirable person and I’m lucky to count her among my defenders.”

Ruby giggled, “ Blake, you can just say it. My parents had to ask her directly if she’s a lesbian and even then she said she’s just waiting for the right person. In the meantime, she’s definitely enjoying all of the attention of the ladies.” She nodded across the room at Yang, who had a group of ladies hanging on to every word she was saying.

“Ruby, I’m getting married tomorrow. I respect Yang and her skills, but that’s all it can be. I can’t be getting distracted by a crush.”

Ruby’s face lit up, “There you said it!”

“Ruby, stop!” Blake snapped. “That’s not…!”

“Ladies, is something the matter?” Glynda swooped in and blocked them from the view of the rest of the room.

“Its a simple misunderstanding for which I greatly apologize,” Ruby curtsied. “Please forgive me Your Highness; I should retire for the evening.”

“You are forgiven Lady Rose and I agree that you should say your good nights.” The ninth bell could faintly be heard ringing over the chatter of the party. “If you see Lady Neo, please tell her that I’m ready to be prepared for bed as well.”

“Yes my Lady,” Ruby melted away into the crowd.

“Should I remind Lady Rose of her position and privilege in your court? A Queen should be surrounded by ladies that bring out the best in her, not ones that antagonize her.”

“No,” Blake was grateful that her temper cooled as fast as it heated. “I should talk to her myself. And I appreciate that Ruby keeps me honest about my feelings. I think its just the stress of the wedding and my change in station getting to me. And with Iliya’s carriage breaking down...”

Glynda took Blake’s hand, “I know your separation from Countess Amitola has been a hard adjustment for you; but if you remember to pretend to be surprised, I have a secret for you.

Blake nodded, wide eyed.

“Your husband-to-be sent one of his own carriages to collect the Countess. It wasn’t possible for them to get here tonight, but she will be here to help you get ready tomorrow morning.”

Blake hugged Glynda in delight, “Thank you so much for telling me because I might have died if she just appeared out of nowhere!”

A soft cough alerted them to the arrival of Lady Neo. “We should go say good night to the Queen and my mother.”

“Of course, get a good sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, Princess.”

Sienna and Kali were holding court with some of the older ladies and dowagers in a ring of couches. Kali stood up to hug Blake and present her to the group. “Oh my beautiful girl! Won’t she be the most radiant bride tomorrow?”

“I most certainly agree,” the speaker had the same silver eyes as Ruby, “Thank you Princess for welcoming my daughter with open arms. I see know that I had nothing to worry about sending her so far from home.” Blake remembered that Duchess Summer Rose very rarely came to court because Patch was so far away. _The most southern duchy, Patch is an important trading port. It was also the location of the Empress’ final assault on our shores and as such suffered tremendously. The rebuilding has focused mainly on defense, but 60% of all global sea trade passes through Patch at some point._ Blake was very grateful for Weiss’ exacting flashcards.

“Ruby is a very good friend and I think she has taken to court life well.” Blake knew she couldn’t stay upset with Ruby for long. She would apologize in the morning.

Summer’s smile was warm and open. “Then I am most honored to have you as my Crown Princess.”

“Thank you Duchess Rose, that means a lot to me. I did come to say that I’m going to head to bed now, so thank you Your Majesty for this lovely party.” Blake curtsied to the Queen.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Sienna beamed. “You have a very busy day tomorrow and I will see you in the morning.”

Blake curtsied to the ladies and headed out of the room and across the palace to her rooms, Neo trailing in her wake. She was contemplative as she changed for bed. _I do care very much about Adam. He’s been nothing but kind to me since we met and I think he’s going to make a wonderful husband. But Yang makes me feel so… odd. Its like I feel lighter when I get to see her. But I think she does that to everyone. Maybe Ruby was right and I do have a crush on her._ _But why was I so upset when she suggested it? There are plenty of stories about knights and ladies who maintain a chivalrous relationship despite being married to other people. That would be nice; just like a fairy tale._ _I’ll be the Queen and she can be my Champion!_

From the clock tower, a bell began to ring and Blake shot out of bed. She pulled a cloak quietly out of the closet, praying to the Twin Gods that she wouldn’t wake Neo. But Neo stayed still on her cot as Blake slipped out of her bedroom and tiptoed all the way to her outermost door. She knocked quietly and the latch unlocked. Yang was waiting for her on the other side.

She pressed a finger to her lips, “Shh. Follow me!” Blake didn’t have a choice to not follow Yang because Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. They passed the rooms of Blake’s ladies and headed down a side staircase.

“Where are all the guards?” wondered Blake.

“Shift change.”

“Won’t you be missed?”

“The Kingsguard keep their own schedule.”

“Why didn’t we take the servant’s exit?”

“Because that passes by the kitchens and they are going to be up all night getting the food ready for your wedding feast and they have a guard.”

“What are they guarding the kitchen against? Mice?”

“No Your Highness, poison.” Yang’s voice was deadly serious. “With nobles gathered from all corners of the globe, royal weddings are a tempting occasion for assassins and dissidents. But you don’t need to worry, Ser Wukong himself volunteered to inspect and taste everything that gets made tonight.”

“Then I have nothing to worry about. I’ve always been able to trust Sun,” Blake had not considered that possibility and put on a brave face.

They had left the palace now and were headed across the grounds. “I know. Sun hasn’t stopped talking about you the entire time I’ve known. So when I finally saw you, it all fell into place. I dare say he’s had quite the crush on you.”

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, “How could Sun have had a crush on me? I’ve only ever thought of him as a friend.”

Yang turned to face her, “And he knows that, but he also can’t control how he feels. So he controlled his actions and vowed to be the best friend that he could be to you. If you ask me though, he’ll always carry a little torch for you.”

Blake hid her face in the hood of her cloak. “I don’t know how to describe how I feel about Adam. I know I like him, but I don’t feel the need to tell the world about him.”

Yang squeezed Blake’s hand, “And that’s completely ok. Love is different for everyone. I know my parents are the most physically affectionate with each other, but they tell each other they love each other every chance they get. You’ll find your own way to love him.”

_But then I think about you and my entire world goes upside down._

“What does having a crush feel like?” Blake stepped in closer to Yang.

Yang was taken aback by the soft shine of Blake’s amber eyes against the dark purple lining of her coat hood in the moonlight. “Well… for me, its like I’m on fire. And I would do anything to see them smile. Its intense and wonderful and sometimes its terrifying.”

“Because its so intense?” Blake could feel Yang’s heart pounding in their clasped hand. _Or is that my heart?_

“Yes,” Yang tore herself away. “Now would you like to see your present?” They were at the stables and Yang slid the door open with a screech. A boy with tousled hair popped up from a cot in the aisle.

“Ser Xiao Long, I can have your horse ready in just a moment!”

“That won’t be necessary Oscar; just a bright lamp. I have something to show our Princess!”

“Oh please excuse me Your Highness!” The boy grabbed a lamp from its hook and opened the shutter. Yang took it from him and led Blake down the aisle. At the end of the row, a beautiful black mare stood calmly in her stall, curious at the sudden light.

“She’s all yours! A gift from the Kingsguard to the new Crown Princess of Remnant!”

“She’s beautiful,” Blake breathed as she gently stroked the horse’s muzzle. “Does she have a name?”

“They called her Gambol because she was the most playful foal in her group.”

“Oh, it suits her! What do you think, Gambol?” Gambol nosed Blake’s hood off of her head and snorted in her ear. “I think she likes it!”

“She’s just turned three and very well-mannered, so you could have her trained to do anything you want. I tested her myself for you. You seem to have quite the way with animals.”

“I’ve always loved them. They’re better than people sometimes I think. You always know where you stand with them.” Gambol was whuffing her way through Blake’s hair as Blake stroked under her mane.

Yang admired Blake bonding with her horse for a moment more before she reached into her horse’s stall. “I have a second gift for you.” She pulled out a long, thin package and offered one end of it to Blake.

Curious, Blake tore away the end of the wrapper and pulled out a rapier. It shown dazzlingly in the lantern light from the basket hilt to the sharp point.

“It comes with lessons if you want them. I know Princesses and Queens don’t tend to carry weapons, but I’ve had a blade in my hand since I was big enough for a bread knife and its a useful skill.”

Blake admired the belladonna and rose insignia on the hilt. “I met your stepmother tonight and all of the stories that you and Ruby have told me about growing up with her suddenly make sense. Why did she never try to be a knight?”

Yang shrugged, “She’s not one for ceremony. Your wedding is her first time at court since her own debut. And I think she much preferred teaching her own methods to learning a standard.”

“And will I be learning the standard?”

“To an extent. I like to think I have the best of both worlds.

Blake took the sheath from Yang and replaced the sword. “Thank you. You didn’t have to get all this stuff for me.”

“Well, Gambol is a gift from the entire Kingsguard and is the traditional gift for a new member of the royal family. The sword is just from me to you. You’ll have to think up a good name for it. But for now, I should be sneaking you back to your chambers.”

They gave the lantern back to Oscar before racing across the manicured lawn and back up the stairs. At Blake’s door, Yang pressed her lips to the back of Blake’s hand.

“Good night to you my Princess. May your dreams be as beautiful as you are and you wake refreshed.” Yang bowed low as Blake entered her rooms and crept back to her bedroom. Neo was still fast asleep when she put her cloak back. She slid the sword under her bed and pulled the covers over her head. The hand Yang had kissed felt warm and like it had a heartbeat of its own. Blake pressed her own lips to it and the strange and wonderful warm feeling washed over her again as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Wedding

Even with her late night adventure, Blake felt refreshed when she woke up in the morning. Neo was already awake and she was drawing a bath in the marble tub. Blake pulled off her nightgown and put on her robe before going into the bathroom. Neo was testing the water as she entered.

“Thank you Neo. Would you please tell Ruby that I want to talk to her before breakfast in the salon?”

Neo nodded and helped Blake settle in to the tub to soak before leaving to arrange breakfast. Blake washed herself carefully in the perfumed water. The hairdresser had asked her not to wash her hair so it would hold the styling better. _This is my last morning as a single woman._ As Blake stood out of the tub, she had the sudden, horrid urge to submerge herself completely and she leapt out as if the water had shocked her. _Its just my nerves_ , Blake thought as she dried, _All brides are anxious on their wedding days and I’m going to become the Crown Princess formally as well. That’s enough to make anyone incredibly nervous._

Neo had pulled out a light shift for Blake to wear for breakfast and the light fabric helped Blake feel cool and relaxed. Blake headed out to the salon just as Neo came in to get her. “Ruby and I will be fine by ourselves for breakfast if you want to start getting yourself ready, Neo.” Neo curtsied and headed out to her own rooms.

Ruby was dipping her toast into her tea as Blake settled into her chair. She dismissed the servants with a wave and a smile as Ruby took over pouring Blake’s tea for her. Blake cracked open her egg and spooned the soft white and runny yolk onto her own toast.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Blake tasted her tea and added a lump of sugar. “But its nothing beyond the standard. I do want to apologize for last night though. Lady Yang’s preferences are none of my business and there is nothing unprofessional between us. I trust you more than anyone Ruby and I would like to maintain that trust. I need people by my side who will keep me accountable and I would like you to take the position of my chief Lady-in-Waiting.”

Ruby set down her tea cup and reached to take Blake’s hand. “I would follow you to the ends of the world, Blake. I’m honored to serve you as a friend.” She paused. “May I ask one thing of you?”

“Certainly, what do you need?” Blake layered a slice of smoked salmon onto her toast.

“Will you look after Yang for me? Not as many people at court are as open minded about this as we are and she’ll need someone in her corner. I just worry about her a lot because she says that everything is fine and she’s never liked to talk about things that are bothering her. But having you in her corner would send a message.” Ruby’s anxiety softened her voice.

Blake thought of the sword hiding under her bed and how delighted Yang had been to give it to her. “I will Ruby, I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Yang can live her life however she pleases.”

There was a sudden bang and the sound of many footsteps running through the reception room and the doors into the salon flung open. Iliya threw herself into Blake’s arms. “I’m here, I’m here! Just like I promised! Its your wedding day!”

The herald wheezed as he caught his breath. “Countess… Amitola… you need… to be… announced...”

“Its fine! Its fine!” Blake waved him away and turned to Iliya. “I’m so happy you’re here! I heard about your carriage! Are you all right?”

“Well my trunk cracked when we broke down, but my dresses should be dry enough by now. But your dress! What’s it like?”

“Presenting Her Majesty Queen Sienna Khan, Lady Kali Belladonna, Duchess of Menagerie, Princess Weiss Schnee of Atlas, Lady Glynda Goodwitch, Lady Emerald Sustrai, Lady Cinder Fall, Lady Neo Politan, Mistress Coco Adel and Mistress Velvet Scarletina!” The herald stared pointedly at Iliya, still rankled over her lack of formality.

Glynda smiled at Blake and gave her a wink. Kali abandoned her formality to scoop Blake and Iliya into her arms.

“Oh my girls are finally back together! I heard about your terrible journey Iliya and I’m so glad that Ser Vasilias was able to ride out to get you. But your dresses...”

“If I may,” Cinder stepped forward, “it appears that Countess Amitola and I are nearly the same size and I would be happy to loan her a suitable dress and jewelry until her own wardrobe can be properly cleaned.”

Iliya squirmed uncomfortably and Blake answered for her. “Yes Cinder, that would be very kind.” She kissed Iliya’s cheek. “Go let Cinder dress you up. When you come back, you can help me get into mine.”

Iliya nodded and left with Cinder. Sienna came to take Iliya’s place at Blake’s side. “Now we need to start getting you ready!”

Glynda turned to the younger ladies, “You should all go get dressed too and come back when you’re ready for your makeup.” They curtsied and left, Ruby snagging an extra piece of toast on her way out the door.

Blake and her reduced retinue filed into her bedroom. Coco and Velvet began to arrange their boxes on Blake’s bed and organize the layers of Blake’s dress. Kali squeezed Blake’s hand. “Your father and I can see the city from our windows and there are already crowds of people waiting to see your procession.”

Blake swallowed hard. “Were you nervous when you married Dad?”

“Oh honey, I was absolutely nervous! I would be more concerned if you weren’t! But we talked about this and we’re all here for you. Your grandmother told me on my wedding day that I wasn’t marrying a Duke with his title and lands, but I was marrying the man that I loved, who just happened to be a Duke. And you just happen to have the man you love also be a Prince.”

“I think that’s a good way to think about it,” Sienna looked up from the casket of jewels Glynda had brought with her. “I was in your shoes only twenty years ago,” Sienna’s breath hitched, “At least Hazel knew I was pregnant before he left for war...” She turned to Blake and Kali with tears in her eyes, “Today I’m not your Queen. I’m a mother watching her son get married and a widow missing her husband.”

“Oh Sienna,” Kali moved to embrace her, “You’re as much a part of our family as we are of yours.”

Velvet’s soft cough caught Blake’s attention. “If Your Grace would step behind the screen, I can start passing you your underwear.”

With Velvet’s help, Blake pulled up her stockings, stepped into her shoes and fastened the garter belts. “You have a very maidenly figure, Your Grace,” Velvet commented as she tightened Blake’s corset.

“That’s good?” Blake hadn’t considered her figure as anything more than a shape.

“You have very graceful lines. They make it fun to sew because no matter what I do, its going to lie correctly so I can drape the fabric show you off more. You’ll see later when we unpack the rest of your trousseau.”

Coco peeked around the screen, petticoats neatly draped over her arm. “Ready for me? Velvet, will you give the veil its final press?” Coco set to work buttoning Blake’s petticoats to give her skirt a fashionable fullness before pulling over a stool. “Alright Blake its time! Kali, would you like to do me the honor of passing me the dress, bottom hem first?”

Blake put her hands up over her head and closed her eyes as the dress flowed down her body. When she felt the sleeves settle on her arms, she put her arms down while Coco laced up the dress. She felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes and she didn’t want to see herself in the glass just yet. But the feeling of Coco swirling a drape over her shoulders confused her and she opened her eyes.

“There! Fiona! May! She’s all yours!”

_Oh yes, hair and makeup._

Blake normally did her own makeup, but Fiona and May had come at Weiss’s request from Atlas. They set to work quickly; Fiona expertly applying the makeup from a series of tiny pots with even tinier brushes and May careful brushing out Blake’s hair for braiding. Sienna stood ready with the Bloom Tiara and gently placed it on Blake’s head when May was ready. Velvet passed over the veil comb and May slid it into Blake’s hair and finished her braiding. She and Fiona stood back to admire their work as Coco unpinned the drape.

“Perfect!,” Sienna beamed. “Thank you ladies, you’re all dismissed.” They left leaving Blake with Kali, Sienna and Glynda.

The sight of Blake in her dress, tiara and veil was all too much for Kali and she began sobbing. “Yesterday, you were just a tiny baby in your crib and now you’re a bride!” She reached out to hug Blake one more time, careful not to wrinkle her dress. “Here,” Kali fumbled with the clasp of the necklace, “Now you’re a proper bride.”

Glynda was reluctant to break the moment, but the sound of the castle bell brought the appointed hour. “Your Majesty, Your Graces, its time for us to go meet the rest of the ladies.” Kali and Blake broke apart, Kali furiously dabbing her eyes on her handkerchief. Blake caught sight of herself in the glass as she walked out towards the salon. She didn’t recognize the slim, fully made up woman in her reflection. _That’s really me walking into my future as a Princess._

Blake’s ladies were fully dressed and waiting in the salon. They wore the colors of their houses, ice blue for Weiss, blood red for Ruby, Cinder in maroon, Neo in pink and Emerald wore dark green. Iliya had been fitted into a black dress and she gasped as Blake entered the room.

“Oh my Gods, you’re so beautiful!”

Weiss stepped forward to hand Blake her bouquet of white roses. “Have you seen yourself yet?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Fiona and May did an exceptional job. But I wish you had taken Sienna up on her offer of jewelry. I know that necklace is your family’s, but you’re sure you don’t want anything else?”

“She’s perfect as she is,” interrupted Ruby, “She could wear no jewelry and a milkmaid’s dress and still be our elegant Princess.

“Oh I agree,” Emerald was going over every stitch of Velvet’s sewing with a longing gaze.

“If we could though,” Cinder gestured to the door, “the procession to the Sanctuary starts soon and we still need to meet the men.”

Glynda beamed, “Yes ladies we need to head out and I think if we keep Duke Belladonna waiting for his daughter any longer he’ll burst.” She pulled open the doors to the receiving room.

Ghira Belladonna wasn’t alone as he waited for his daughter. Sun and Yang were dressed in the formal uniform of the Kingsguard; long black coats with silver buttons, crisp white riding pants, well shined boots and swords at the waist. Ghira had the gray coat of a retired member and was chatting animatedly with the two young knights when he turned to the opening door. He bowed low, both out of respect for the Queen and so Blake couldn’t see him start to cry.

Yang froze at the sight of Blake in her wedding dress. The light filtering through the high windows caught in the shimmer of her dress and gave Blake a soft glow. _She was always beautiful, but now she’s stunning._ _To think that’s the same person who asked me about love last night. Because to me, she’s love incarnate._

“Dad, you don’t have to bow to me. I’m still your daughter.”

_“_ Yes, yes you are. But its a father’s duty to cry at his daughter’s wedding and I figured if I get it all out now, I won’t cry walking you down the aisle.”

Kali took her husband by the arm. _“_ Its alright love. You should look at her though. Tell me who she reminds you of.”

Ghira straightened up and took Blake in. “You Kali, she looks like you on our wedding day.” He produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab his eyes. “I hope you’ll allow this shabby old man to escort you down the aisle.”

“Of course Dad,” Blake stretched to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

Ghira’s tears turned to a smile as he turned back to the two knights. “See Blake, you’ve turned both these daring knights into frogs with their mouths hung open for flies.”

Sun recovered first, “She certainly cleans up nicely, but Blake will always be the girl who fell off her pony into the millpond. Did I tell you that one Yang?”

Yang appeared to not have heard Sun as she put her right hand over her heart. “I am most honored to ride alongside her Highness’s carriage today. My Lord and Lady Belladonna, thank you for sharing your most precious flower with the realm.”

_Yang does have the most dashing figure in her uniform_. Blake crossed to her and offered her free hand for Yang to kiss. “Thank you Ser Xiao Long, I’ll be glad to get to the Sanctuary safely.” Yang looked up from kissing Blake’s hand and for a glorious moment, Blake found herself caught in Yang’s eyes. Her stomach did the strange flop again that didn’t feel exactly like nervousness, but like she was full of bubbles.

“Yes Your Highness,” Cinder’s voice interrupted Blake’s reverie, “The Sanctuary is precisely the place we all need to be.”

Blake returned to her father’s side, Yang taking up her place two steps behind them as the party finally left Blake’s suite. Most of the palace servants lined the halls to watch them descend to the carriage circle, calling their well wishes to Blake. Blake felt uplifted by their joy and found herself smiling and feeling lighter. The procession had been timed such that Adam had left first to prevent him for getting even a glimpse of his bride. Royal tradition dictated that he had to receive all of the noble guests at the Sanctuary and that the bride’s retinue arrived last.

Sun helped Iliya into the first carriage with Blake’s parents before mounting Ruyi at the head of the procession. Blake’s ladies settled into the biggest carriage, save Weiss whose title allowed her to ride separately. The Queen and Glynda came next in the big, open carriage Blake and Adam would use for their tour. The Bride’s carriage had been carefully polished until it shone. By riding alone to their ceremony, royal brides were supposed to take this time for quiet contemplation. Blake intended to use her fleeting privacy to eat the snack that Sienna had packed under the seat for her. Yang offered Blake a hand as she stepped into the carriage.

The bubbles welled up in Blake’s stomach again. Yang’s riding glove was incredibly soft but her grip was strong as ever. Careful not to catch any of her dress in the door, Blake settled into the seat and pulled out the little pouch of nuts and fruit from its hidden compartment, resting her bouquet in her lap. She peeked out the window as Yang swung her leg over her horse. Her pretty, white courser and her tack had been scrubbed and oiled until it shone. Blake tipped her snack into her mouth. _If I eat something, it’ll settle my stomach._ _She really does look like a knight from the legends though._

“Are you ready Princess?”

“Yes.”

The carriage rolled forward and Blake settled back as the palace grounds slid past. Yang kept her horse in Blake’s peripheral vision until they passed the gate and she had to slide in behind. Blake thought that the cheers were for the Queen’s carriage ahead of her, but as she looked out the window, she realized they were for her. The road was lined with foot soldiers at attention and behind them, Blake saw that every building was decorated and people were filling the sidewalks and every window and balcony was full. She waved at them and her heart felt lighter to see their smiles.

The carriage slowed as it reached the massive edifice of the Grand Sanctuary. Blake looked for Yang, but she was already trotting away to stable her horse. Instead, her ladies were waiting to help her out of the carriage. As they fussed over her still perfect hair and dress, Blake squared herself to face the looming door. The crowd noise melted away as she focused. She stepped forward before they were ready and they fluttered to fall into position. Ruby had the honor of carrying Blake’s train and she settled in behind as they climbed the steps to the front door.

Ghira was waiting for them just inside the door and he offered Blake his arm, beaming. He leaned over to whisper to her, “No matter what happens, Menagerie will always welcome you home. And you will always be my most beloved daughter.”

Blake squeezed his arm in response. She could feel tears starting to well and she was determined not to cry. As the music swelled, the guards pulled open the inner doors to the Sanctuary and the bridal procession began its final walk.

Light filtered through the high stained glass windows, caught on the jewels of the guests and magnified through the hall. Blake was vaguely aware of the whispering as she passed as people craned around their seatmates to get a glimpse of her. All the noise and the music sounded like it was coming from underwater. Looking down the aisle, she could see her mother in the first row clutching her handkerchief and Sienna across the aisle beaming. Adam, in his matching black uniform with captain’s insignia and a gold coronet stood facing the altar with Sun, Neptune and Yang. He couldn’t turn to look at her until she stepped up beside him, but Sun was peeking over his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

The ladies paused to curtsy to the Queenand the altar of the Twin Gods whose priests bowed back.Weiss, Emerald, Cinder and Neo turned to their seats and Blake felt a rustle as Ruby settled her train on the floor. Still not turning to look at her, Adam held out his hand and with one final squeeze, Ghira placed Blake’s hand in his and stepped back. The couple turned to face each other and the full force of what she was doing struck Blake. This was both her husband and her king to be and all of this was both the most personal thing and the biggest thing she had ever done. Adam’s ice blue eyes searched her face before relaxing into a smile and he held her hands firmly as he recited his portion of the ceremony. _I’m going to be with him forever and I’m going find my own way to love him._ Blake gave her vows with confidence and placed the ring on his finger without letting her own hands shake. When the priest presented the wedding contract, Blake signed her name with a flourish and stamped it with her new rose and belladonna flower crest. Blake flushed with pride as she looked up at her new husband.

She was unprepared for the priest’s next line. “And now you may seal your union with a kiss!” Adam’s face was suddenly close and his hand was at the nape of her neck, pulling her towards him. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft and Blake felt a shock as he kissed her for the first time. It wasn’t quite the spark she had hoped for but it wasn’t unpleasant. There would be plenty of time to learn how to kiss him.

As they turned to face the crowd, Adam leaned over to whisper to her, “You look very beautiful today wife.”

Blake had to stifle a giggle, “And you’re very handsome, husband.”

The music swelled again and the sanctuary bells began to ringas they processed out to the waiting carriages. They emerged into the bright sunshine of the square to a wildly cheering crowd and a shower of flower petals being thrown from the roof of the sanctuary. Yang, Neptune and Sun had raced out a side door to mount their horses and ride around to escort the newlyweds on their tour. Blake’s heart felt lighter as she saw Yang waiting at the lead position. Adam helped Blake and her dress into the carriage before settling beside her.

“Do you go into the city much?” Blake was determined to make herself comfortable. “I know you’re always quite busy.”

Adam leaned back into his seat, “Not often. The City Watch does a good job of things so the Kingsguard can deal with more important things.”

“Not even to visit?” They were moving now and Blake was happily waving at all of the well wishers.

“The palace is easy enough to get to. They can come see me and if I’m not there, that’s what my mother is for.” Adam was lazily waving to the crowds as well.

“I would like to visit,” said Blake decisively, “My father always said that being known and seen by the people you lead helps grow respect for your rule.”

“I have all the respect I need. By the way, I’m having a house by the sea prepared for our honeymoon. We can leave next week if you like.”

“A house by the sea...” _We would be alone there and I could have time to talk to him. Perhaps he can see my perspective then._ “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

The carriage turned to climb the hill back to the palace. Adam put his arm around Blake’s shoulders and she took the invitation to lean into him as they crossed the gates. The lane through the palace grounds was lined with carriages and the drivers were setting up for their own party as their employers enjoyed the palace hospitality. As they pulled up to the entrance, Yang, Sun and Neptune galloped past them to the stables. Adan stepped out of the carriage and turned to help Blake down. She took his arm as they walked up the stairs to the waiting Queen.

“There you are! Everyone is in place so lead us to your party!” She fell in step behind them.

The guests wound a long path through the palace and as Adam and Blake passed them, they bowed and joined the end of the procession. When they reached the tents in the garden, Blake had to stop herself from squealing in delight. The long tables were covered in shimmering fabric and beautiful flower arrangements. One tent was set aside for just dancing and had three large chairs across from where the musicians would sit. Adam guided her to the head table as the rest of the guests filed in and found their seats. Once they were assembled, Sienna rang the small bell that stood by her place setting.

“My friends and honored guests, I am overwhelmed by the outpouring of love that my son Adam and his wife Blake have received today. Please enjoy the wedding feast and after we will pledge our loyalty to the happy couple and present them with gifts to celebrate their new lives together. May I be the first to present to you now: His Highness Crown Prince Adam of Remnant, the White Fang and Her Highness Crown Princess Blake of Remnant!”

The guests clapped and cheered as Adam pulled out Blake’s seat for her. That was the signal for the waiters who began to serve the first course. Blake stole glances at Adam throughout the meal, her nerves replaced by curiosity of what kind of husband he would be. _Is he passionate? Tender? Should I be prepared to lead?_

Yang was seated at the end of her table closest to the high table with a full view of the new couple. She watched Blake admire Adam with a knot in her stomach. _Would that she could look at me like that… But she’s happy and they’ll be good to each other._

Sun noticed Yang’s untouched food, “All this fancy food turning your stomach Yang? C’mon I didn’t stay up most of the night for you to let it go to waste. What is it? Disappointed that Remnant’s most eligible bachelor is spoken for?”

“Its not that,” Yang picked at her potatoes. _It’s that I’m fairly certain she doesn’t love him and she’s putting on a brave face and hoping that she will. And if that makes her happy, I need to protect her happiness._

Sun clapped Yang’s shoulder and leaned into whisper to her, “I know. I cared about Blake too. But people like us don’t get to be with women like her.”

A chorus of ooo’s and ahh’s rose from the crowd as the head pastry chef rolled out the wedding cake on a cart. Each of the four tiers was decorated with a different candied flower and spun sugar roses. The chef stopped in front of the high table and their assistant presented an ornate cake knife to Adam and Blake. Adam accepted the knife and pulled out Blake’s chair for her as they came around the table to cut the cake. He placed the knife in Blake’s hand and wrapping his arms around her, guided her to cut a neat slice of cake. Blake leaned back into his arms. _Gentle and tender, I can love a man like that._ Adam picked up the plate of cake and cut off a small bite with a fork before offering it to Blake. She accepted, the sweet frosting and soft cake were beyond delicious. She picked up a second fork to offer Adam a bite which her accepted before leaning down to kiss her again. The extra sweetness on his lips made her feel a little lightheaded and she leaned into the kiss. _This isn’t so hard after all._

The chef took the cake away for slicing as Blake and Adam took turns feeding their slice to each other. Yang’s cake tasted like ashes when she received it and she swapped her plate with Sun.

When she sensed the guests beginning to get restless, Sienna rang her bell again. “Their Highnesses will now receive your allegiance and gifts.”

Adam escorted Blake to her throne in the other tent and the rest of the guests gathered around them. Sienna stood alone in the middle of the dance floor facing them.

“My son, I wish you and your wife a long life of happiness and joy. My gift to you, my daughter, are the Jewels of the Crown Princess.” Glynda came forward with a small casket, “This is but a sample of pieces worn by generations of royal princesses, including myself, and now they belong to you. May you find strength in the history and beauty of these pieces.” Sienna curtsied and stepped back for the next guest.

Blake was dazzled by the wide array of gifts. There were bolts of beautiful fabrics, jewelry, gold and silver plate and a pair of carriage horses. On behalf of her father, Lady Winter (for she had come to Blake’s wedding on her own honeymoon) brought an intricately filigreed spear and Atlas’s continued military support for northern trade. She was followed by Grand Duchess Pyhrra of Mistral who had commissioned a blown glass lantern that would cast many colors of light when a candle was placed inside. The royal family of Vacuo had sent their gift of a tradition carved staff to Emerald to present on their behalf. Iliya had trembled as she presented an illustrated book of folktales, embarrassed at her simple gift in the middle of such luxury, but Blake had taken the book onto her lap instead of sending with the rest of the gifts to be put away. It was even harder when her parents took their turn. Over the winter, Ghira and his hunters had taken two ailing wolves and now the hides lined two sumptuous hooded cloaks.

“And I pledge my loyalty to the Crown Prince and Princess. May they be blessed with long and fruitful lives.” It took every fiber of Blake’s being to not launch herself into their arms at the sight of them bowing to her.

At the very end of the line were the three captains of the Kingsguard. Yang, Sun and Nepture knelt in a row and pledged to serve, until their dying moments, the life and wellbeing of the Prince and Princess. But when Sun and Neptune stood, Yang remained kneeling.

“Ser Xiao Long, is there something else you wish to offer us?” Adam’s voice was light and casual.

“My Prince, I ask that you release me from your service.” The crowd went dead silent, every eye trained on Adam’s response.

“And what will you do with your freedom, Ser Xiao Long?”

Yang didn’t raise her head. “If she will have me, I wish to enter the service of the Crown Princess. I ask that she allow me to serve her from this day forward as her bodyguard and Champion. I will defend my Princess from all threats and serve her until the Twin Gods call me to my rest.”

Adam turned to Blake, “What do you say my love? Will you take Ser Xiao Long as your Champion?”

It was then that Yang looked up at Blake, her violet eyes pleading, but for Blake there was no question. “Yes. I will take Ser Xiao Long as my defender.”

The rest of the party applauded as Yang stood. Pulling off one of her riding gloves, she threw it to the ground. “Then I challenge any of you here and now to pick up my glove. I am prepared to defend Her Highness’s honor at any time and from anyone who dares to offend her.” When no one moved, Yang picked up her glove and turned to offer it to Blake. “For you Princess. As a symbol of my devotion to you and your honor.”

Blake’s fingers brushed against Yang’s palm as she took the glove and a sudden warmth raced down her arm. The two women smiled at each other as Yang stepped back, bowed and returned to the crowd. Curious, Blake slipped on the glove. The leather was still soft and warm from being worn frequently and it was only a little bit bigger than Blake’s hand.

“Shall we open the dancing?” Adam offered Blake his hand. When they reached the center of the dance floor, he nodded at the musicians who began to play a waltz. Blake spent the rest of her evening floating over the dance floor, mostly with Adam but many of the guests wanted a song with the Princess. General Ironwood was a bit too stiff and formal but Blake liked the dignified manner of the Atlean general. Sun snatched her up as the band started an uptempo dance and whirled her around so much, she had to spend the next song resting on her father’s arm. Blake paired with Ruby when the ladies’ dance came up and Ruby wrapped her in a tight hug when the song finished.

“Thank you so much! Yang told me that I absolutely couldn’t tell you what she was planning and it was so hard! But now you can see each other every day!”

As Blake realized that possibility, Yang stepped in front of her again and bowed. “May I have a dance, Your Highness?”

“You may,” Blake took Yang’s hand eagerly.

“The first time we did this, you told me that you were just going to do your best with your duchy, but here you are: the future Queen of it all.”

“And do you find the palace more comfortable now? And please, call me Blake if we are to be friends.”

“Are we?” Yang’s smile was amused.

“If you are to be my Champion and my sword master, we should be friends first.”

“Then yes. The palace is much more comfortable with you in it now. Shall we have your first lesson tomorrow between lunch and tea?”

“I would find that delightful. Adam says that he’s preparing a seaside house for our honeymoon; will you be traveling with us?”

“Wherever my Princess goes, I go. Except for this moment,” she leaned to whisper in Blake’s ear, “Your husband is making eyes at me that he wants the full attention of his lady wife. Perhaps you two should retire for the evening. Call for me in the morning if you like.”

“I will.” Blake left the warmth of Yang’s embrace to join Adam. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.”

“Not at all. But I would like to take my new wife to bed if one of your ladies doesn’t mind helping you into something more comfortable.”

“I can help her,” Cinder arrived at Blake’s side and the two women slipped away from the party after a quiet goodbye to the Queen.

Back in her bedroom, Cinder helped Blake out of her dress and hung it up carefully while Blake put on a silk slip. A new chest of drawers had been added to Blake’s wardrobe. Blake peeked in the top drawer and gasped at the elegant jewelry.

“Her Majesty did say that the Crown Princess’s jewel collection was extensive. Although I don’t think that old thing is really up to par. Those stones can’t be worth more than a few pennies. You should have it melted down.” Cinder unclasped Blake’s necklace.

“No,” Blake suddenly felt defensive and the hairs on her neck prickled. “It’s been passed down in my mother’s family for generations and that’s where its going to stay.”

“If you insist,” Cinder almost tossed the necklace onto the chest. “I’ll let his Highness know that you’re ready. I’ll be in my chambers if you need me.”

“Thank you Cinder.” Blake waited until she heard the door close behind her befire gently smoothing out the falls of the necklace and putting back with her personal jewelry collection. She sat on her bed and waited for Adam.

A knock from nowhere startled her, “May I come in?” She hadn’t expected him to use the private passage.

“Yes, please come in.”

Adam had taken off his boots, sword belt and jacket. His sweat made his shirt stick to his chest and the candle he carried gave him a rosy glow. “We’re finally alone my love.”

Blake remembered a particular sex act her mother had told her was good for arousing women. She stood and wrapped Adam in an embrace so she could whisper in his ear. “I think I would like it if you...”

She was cut off by the crush of his lips on hers and one of his hands pulling up her slip and pulling down on her underwear. “I know what’s good for you.” He pushed her back onto the bed as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Then he was on top of her, crushing her and there was a sudden sharp pain. _Wait! Why does it hurt? It’s not supposed to hurt! It’s supposed to feel good but this is so uncomfortable!_ He thrust into her harder and Blake yelped. It felt like she couldn’t get enough air to breath, let alone tell him how she felt. He rocked into her a few more times before he shuddered and groaned. He kissed her one more time before he pulled away. “I have business tomorrow but I’ll be certain to come see you.”

And then he and his candle were gone. Blake was alone in the dark. Once she could breath normally, she went into her bathroom to wipe away the stickiness and she traded her slip for a clean night dress. She crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Her hand slipped under her pillow searching and she pulled Yang’s glove close to her. She pulled the glove onto her hand and fell asleep with tears beginning to prick in her eyes.


	5. Taking Initiative

Blake winced as she lowered herself into the bath the next morning but the heat did wonders for her sore muscles. She stayed in the water until it was completely cool and Cinder poked her head in the bathroom.

“Are you going to make your mother wait for breakfast now that you’re a Princess?”

“My mother?” Blake splashed out of the water and grabbed her towel. “Why didn’t you tell me she was here?”

“I just did,” Cinder’s tone was barely neutral. “I’ve also taken the liberty of putting out a dress and jewelry for you.”

“Thank you.” Blake dressed quickly with Cinder’s help, but she paused when it came to the jewelry.

“I want my mother’s necklace. If I’m going to be seeing her, I need to be wearing it,” Blake insisted.

Cinder could barely contain her sneer, “I told you last night that its beneath your station to wear such a cheap thing. You have a better collection now.”

Blake’s frustration of the past night welled up in her voice. “No, Cinder. That necklace means more to me than my station. But in my station as your Princess, I command you to bring me my mother’s necklace.”

Cinder held back her retort and returned with the correct necklace. She clasped it around Blake’s neck and Blake gently organized the falls. “Thank you Cinder. Unless you intend to join us for breakfast, you are dismissed.”

“Thank you your Highness, but I wouldn’t dare intrude on your time with your mother,” Cinder’s tone was still a little cold and she left out of the servant’s door.

_I’ll apologize to her later._ Blake hurried out to her salon to find her mother sipping a cup of tea. She kissed Kali’s cheek and sat down before she could stand. “I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Don’t worry darling. I think your father and I were in bed until noon the day after our wedding!” Kali laughed at the memory.

Blake tried to hide her grimace behind her tea cup. The bath had helped, but she still felt sore and tense.

But Kali understood her daughter’s silence. “Was it not what you were expecting, dear?” She reached across to take Blake’s hand. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so so sorry that had to happen for your first time. But you have your honeymoon coming up, don’t you? Perhaps all he needs is a little time away to relax and you can really learn to enjoy yourselves.”

Blake smiled back at her mother’s kindness. “I hope so. Do you know where Iliya is? I wanted to go see her this morning since I didn’t give her a proper good night last night.”

Kali shook her head, “She’s left already. She got a message not long after you left last night that one of her dams was threatening failure. Your father insisted on riding back as well. You know him, he says he can’t ask men to pay taxes to someone not willing to stand in the mud with them.”

“Which I very much hope to emulate,” Blake felt a bit firmer and braver. _Here is something I can do, learn to be a good princess and help my people._ “How long will you be staying?”

“Her Majesty told me I could stay as long as I like but...”

“You’re anxious about being away from Dad.”

Kali sighed. “Yes, we haven’t been away from each other for more than a few days since the war ended. I miss him and I know he feels better when he knows I’m close by. Its something I hope you’ll have with Adam one day. But I won’t leave if you say you need me.”

“It is something that I’ve always admired about your relationship. But I think I’m going to be ok if you need to go home. I have my ladies and Yang to look after me and I’ll stay busy. I have a lot to learn about being a good princess.”

Kali kissed her daughter’s cheek. “That’s my brave, wonderful girl. I must admit that I was a bit surprised when you took Ser Xiao Long as your defender. I thought for certain that Sun would ask for the position.”

“Between you and me,” Blake’s whisper was conspiratorial, “I think Sun only has eyes for a certain Countess.”

Kali nodded sagely, “He did seem very interested in irrigation techniques last night.”

After breakfast, Blake helped Kali pack her trunk and then waved her off, watching until the carriage passed through the gates. She turned to head back to her own apartments, intending to go apologize for snapping at Cinder. She was heading up the stairs when she heard a fast tapping from behind her.

“There you are!” Yang’s cheeks were flushed. “You weren’t in your suite and Cinder didn’t know where you went. I was worried that I lost you on the first day!”

“My mother needed to go home so I was just seeing her off. And then I wanted to talk to Sienna about my duties, but I do need to apologize to Cinder.”

“Is something the matter with you and Lady Fall?”

“We had a disagreement this morning and I want to make sure we resolve it.”

“Always the diplomat, are we?”

Blake shrugged, “I don’t like to leave people like that. Yes, I told her to do something she didn’t agree with and I got what I wanted in the end. But I’m not a bully who has to have my way and she has every right to disagree with me.”

“I’m confused here. What did you ask her to do?”

Blake ran her fingers over the smooth stones, “I wanted to wear my mother’s necklace. Cinder thought I should wear something from my new collection, but I insisted and I ended up ordering her to get it for me.”

“Well I think its a beautiful necklace and you wear it very well. But I think its odd that Cinder would have such a strong feeling about it. Do you argue with her often?”

“We argued about it last night too. Cinder has always been quite reserved, but she’s always been agreeable and all of my ladies are comfortable sharing their opinions with me. But if I had lost my home at a young age, fled a war on a dangerous ship crossing, and have such a disfigurement, I might be a little stern and concerned with appearance too.”

Yang was deep in thought. “I know that most of the archives were destroyed in the war and that a registry of noble families wouldn’t be the first thing I took with me if I had to flee, but I’ve done a lot of research on Vale. Studying the war and the Empress and all, but I’ve never come across any mention of the Fall or Politan families.”

“What did you learn in your studies? My father didn’t like to talk about his experiences much and my tutor just taught me the basics of how she came to power and the major battles and such.”

“From what I’ve been able to piece together, the Empress was the daughter of a minor noble family that was banished by the King of Vale about four hundred years ago. Her family had a manor in the mountains and that is were things get very fuzzy. I haven’t been able to find anything to corroborate, but the one legend I did find says that she wanted to marry the Prince of Vale and wanted revenge for her family’s fall. So she sold their souls for the power to create monsters and to keep herself eternally young.” Yang looked over at Blake, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“That’s where my tutor started. That she was a beautiful woman who came to the Court of Vale with a red orb she claimed could show the deepest desire of people’s hearts. The King fell in love with her and she used her power over him to overthrow the monarchy and once she had turned enough of the nobles into monsters, she tried to invade Remnant.” Blake recited the story she had been taught.

“That’s mostly it. There is a theory that what she was looking for in Remnant was the Prince and Princess of Vale. But there’s no proof that they ever made it across the sea. And there’s another story that her magic failed when she tried to curse them and they didn’t completely turn into monsters, but they were transformed somehow. I’ve tried to ask my father too but he didn’t want to talk about it and none of my page instructors wanted to discuss it outside of strategy.”

Blake looked around for listening servants before pulling Yang into a window niche. “Do you think its because the King died that nobody wants to talk about it?”

Yang whispered back, “Its my prevailing theory. We can’t imagine, but it must have been traumatic to lose a king that young. Its honestly lucky that Her Majesty was pregnant when he left or we would have had a succession crisis of our own.”

“Ser Xiao Long! I hope that your idea of protecting my wife is more extensive than hiding her!” Adam laughed at his own joke as he swaggered over to them, every inch the ideal prince. He wrapped his arm around Blake’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “I’ve been looking for you, my darling!”

Blake leaned into Adam, “I hope there’s nothing wrong.”

“Nothing of consequence.” He let his hand creep lower to cup her bottom.

Blake felt her face flush as he groped her. “Well I do need to speak with Lady Fall, so I hope you’ll be willing to excuse me.”

“Of course. Can’t have any discontent in my lady wife’s flock. But I hope you’ll let me borrow Ser Xiao Long in exchange?”

Blake offered her hand to Yang, “I hope we can continue our conversation after lunch?”

Yang bowed and pressed her lips to Blake’s hand. “I’m always at your service, Your Highness.”

When Blake was safely down the hallway, Adam grabbed Yang by her jacket and pulled her to hiss in her ear. “You may serve my wife, but you would do well to remember that every knight in this country answers to me. I’ve seen the way you look at my wife and while she may approve of your deviancy; if you dare touch her, your family will be reduced to beggars and you will watch your sister work as the cheapest whore in Remnant before I separate your head from your shoulders personally. Do I make myself clear?”

Yang fixed her gaze on the stone pattern of the wall and felt the soft taste of Blake’s skin on her lips, “Yes Sir.”

Blake knocked on Cinder’s bedroom door, practicing what she wanted to say. But the door opened faster than she expected, startling both women.

“Your Highness, please come in.” Cinder recovered quickly. There was a large, open trunk in the middle of the floor with dresses tossed haphazardly inside.

“Are you going somewhere?” Blake stepped carefully around the trunk.

“Neo and I are going back to Vale to visit our family homes. I got a letter a few days ago from one of my father’s servants that they’ve been able to restore a substantial portion of my estate and I want to do the burial rites my family were denied when we had to flee. I already spoke to His Highness and we are to sail in four days from Patch.”

Blake buried her surprise, “I wasn’t aware they were that far along in the recovery and resettlement efforts. I hope that you have a safe trip. And I want to apologize for snapping at you this morning. I don’t want to be the kind of person who rules on fear, but I also want people to know when I’m being serious.” Blake ran her fingers over her necklace. “I can’t imagine losing my family and I hope that when you get back we can put all of this behind us.”

“As you wish Your Highness. But if you would please excuse me, I need to continue packing if I’m going to leave on time.” Cinder’s tone left no room for arguing and Blake saw herself out of the room.

Blake started to head back to where she had left Adam and Yang. As she headed down the corridor, Emerald rounded the corner.

“Your Highness! Thank you!”

Blake stopped, confused, “You’re welcome Emerald, but what did I do?”

“You told His Highness that it would be ok if I traveled to Vale with Cinder and Neo! I think I only told you once how much I like to travel, so thank you for remembering!”

“I-WHAT?!” Blake’s shout startled Emerald.

“Your Highness?” asked Emerald tentatively.

“Its-its fine Emerald. Please forgive my outburst and please don’t mention it. Please enjoy your trip and return to me safely. I need to go find my husband.”

Blake hurried down the corridor with a still confused Emerald watching her leave. _What the hell is he thinking sending three of my ladies away at once? I would have said yes to their requests if I knew about them, but he didn’t even ask me!_

When Blake returned to the window niche, Yang was alone. The knight was leaning against the wall with her head in her hands and didn’t react to Blake coming up to her.

Blake put her hand on Yang’s elbow, “Yang?” Yang gave a start and Blake could see that her eyes were wet. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Yang reluctantly pulled away from Blake’s gentle touch. “How may I assist you?”

Blake didn’t believe Yang’s stilted tone, but decided not to press the issue. “Do you know where Adam went?”

“He left, Your Highness. He went out to make sure that the preparations for your honeymoon are going smoothly and he said he will meet you at the manor house in five days.”

“Five days! But…!” Blake spluttered and stuttered.

“What happened?” Yang’s violet eyes were so full of concern that Blake couldn’t help telling her about the conversations she had just had with Cinder and Emerald.

“That is odd,” Yang considered thoughtfully. “The weather is good enough to attempt the crossing and when I went there during training to escort supplies, the settlements are doing well. But to send away three ladies without telling you is strange.”

“At least I still have Ruby and Weiss and I don’t have any official engagements yet. So its ok for right now, but I should have been told,” Blake thought for a moment and started down the corridor. “I’m going to see the Queen.”

“Her Majesty tends to have Council meetings in the morning.” Yang had to hurry to keep up with Blake’s determined pace.

“Then I will sit in on the meeting. Its going to be my Council one day anyway and after I can talk to Her Majesty. Maybe I can ask her to bring Iliya to court.”

“You’ve only been Crown Princess for less than a day.” Secretly Yang was in awe of Blake’s self possession, but Adam’s warning was still ringing in her ears.

“That doesn’t mean anything. The Queen approved our marriage for a reason and now I’m going to show her that she picked the right woman for the job.”

_She really did._

They had arrived at the entrance to the Council chambers and one of the guards stepped in to check with the Queen. The other guard nodded approvingly.

“I can’t remember the last time His Highness came to a Council meeting. They will be glad to have your opinion, Princess.”

“You’re Marrow Amin correct? You’ve been serving as a Palace Guard for five years now? Your cousins are the Sers Albian?”

Marrow’s eyes widened with surprise, “Yes, that’s all correct Your Highness. I wanted to try for Knighthood as well but I couldn’t reach the thresholds for the physical exam. But His Highness suggested that I try for the Guard instead, so here I am. But how did you know all that?”

Blake smiled, “I think its my business as Crown Princess to know everyone in the palace. So I had Lady Rose go talk to all the servants and I studied her notes. Princess Schee interviewed all of the nobles as well.”

“I did talk to Lady Rose last week,” Marrow nodded. “She is certainly good with making people open up to her.”

“Its a very helpful gift of hers. But its very good to meet you Sergeant Amin. Thank you for your continued service.”

Marrow’s partner opened the door to the Council chambers and ushered the women in. Looking back, Yang could see Marrow standing at a straighter attention with a broad smile on his face. Blake only had eyes for Sienna, sitting at the head of her Council. The Council members stood in Blake’s presence as Yang pulled out the chair next to Sienna for Blake to sit in. When Blake was settled, the rest of the Council sat and Yang took up her position behind Blake.

Yang watched in awe as the meeting continued. Blake not only knew the names of all the Council members, but their relative positions and stations. She offered her opinions politely, but deferred to the Queen. Yang could see the mood of the Council shift from uncertain of this new power to genuine interest in the new Princess. When the meeting ended and the last of the Council had left, Sienna reached over to pat Blake’s hand.

“That was brilliant, darling. I knew I had made a good choice in approving you, but you’ve already gone beyond my wildest dreams. How are you finding your married life?”

Blake decided to leave out the discomfort that was her wedding night, but explained the conversations she had had with Cinder and Emerald. Sienna listened impassively, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

“That is odd that he wouldn’t ask you, but as you said yourself, you would have given them permission to go. Perhaps my son thought he was just being helpful. You could send a messenger to ask him why or you could wait until you see him again.”

“I’ll wait. I think it would be better if we talked about it in person,” Blake paused, “I have another question Your Majesty. Does the Crown Prince not attend Council meetings regularly?”

Sienna leaned back in her chair and sighed, “Not as much as I would like him to. My Commander General says that he attends all meetings of the Armed Council, but as you are clearly aware, there is more to being a ruler than going to war. We’ve had nearly twenty years of peace.” Sienna twisted her wedding ring. “Going to war won’t bring his father back.” They sat in silence for a moment until Sienna continued, “I’m having Lady Ironwood for lunch today and I hope you would be willing to join us.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” Blake and Yang followed Sienna to her solarium where Winter, Weiss and Ruby were waiting for them.

“Our apologies,” Sienna swept into her seat. “Our Council was very talkative this morning.”

“It wasn’t a bother Your Majesty, I haven’t had much time to catch up with my sister since she came to your Court,” Winter helped herself to a slice of quiche.

“And how are you enjoying Court, Weiss?” Sienna slipped easily into the role of the consummate hostess.

“Very well, Your Majesty. My father runs a tight ship at home and I enjoy the more relaxed style. Besides,” Weiss winked at Blake, “I have enjoyable people to spend time with.”

“Speaking of, I haven’t seen Cinder, Neo or Emerald since breakfast,” Ruby reached for another cookie.

“They’ve gone to Vale. Cinder and Neo finally have the opportunity to say goodbye to their families and Emerald wanted to go with them.” Blake missed the look that passed between Sienna and Yang at this neatly edited story.

“Well you do have to travel when the weather is right. I certainly don’t miss the winter ice around Atlas, but its a shame they had to leave so quickly.” Weiss sipped her tea.

A light knock on the door admitted Oscar, the stable boy. He handed Weiss a heavy white envelope with a snowflake pressed into its wax seal. She handed him a copper, broke the seal and read silently, her brow furrowing with every line.

Sienna paused Oscar as he turned to leave. “Who gave you that letter?”

“Ser Black did, Your Majesty. He and His Highness were on the road to the manor when they came along a messenger. He said the messenger’s horse had thrown a shoe and gone lame, but that this message had to be delivered to Princess Schnee. So His Highness took the messenger to an inn and Ser Black rode back to deliver it.”

“And will Ser Black be joining us for lunch?”

“No, Your Majesty. He changed horses and left as soon as he came.”

“Very well, Oscar. You are dismissed.” Oscar bowed and turned to leave again, but Sienna paused him one more time. “But you are to go straight to the laundry and ask for a new pair of pants and jacket. Those are far too small for you now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Oscar darted away.

Weiss was slumped in her chair, massaging the bridge of her nose. Winter was now reading the letter.

“Weiss, what’s wrong?” asked Blake.

“In not so many words, I’m being called home. Its just… he had to ask in the most formal and convoluted way possible. Which is totally like him. But...”

“I can’t put my finger on it either,” continued Winter, “But something isn’t right in this letter. Its almost too stilted. But if something’s wrong with him personally, Weiss is the only one eligible to rule currently.”

“Who ever decided that we needed incredibly complicated succession rules is getting removed from the family tree,” Weiss groaned. “But it means I have to leave immediately. I’m sorry Blake.”

“If you have to go home, you have to go. Just come back if you can.” Blake tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

Weiss reached over to hug Blake. “Of course. And you should come to Atlas sometime. Its really pretty, even when its freezing.”

“If you say it like that, she’ll never want to visit.” Winter stood to leave and curtsied to the Queen and Blake. “Your Majesty, thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful for the kindness you have shown my family. Princess Blake, my congratulations on your marriage. Lady Rose, Ser Xiao Long, its up to you two now.”

After the sisters had left, Blake found that she didn’t have much of an appetite. She picked at her tuna salad in silence until Sienna rose to leave. “Blake, you should get some rest. You’ve had a very busy week and I don’t want you getting sick before your honeymoon. Lady Rose, you should go see Glynda. She’ll help you plan for your increase in duties. Ser Xiao Long, make sure our princess gets her rest.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Blake mumbled as she curtsied her goodbye. She slid back into her chair when Sienna had left the room and Ruby and Yang relaxed with her.

“It’ll be ok, Blake! I’m going to be the best Lady-in-Waiting you’ve ever had! Do you want me to come sleep in your room tonight?” Ruby’s cheer was slowly beginning to pull Blake out of her worries.

“No, I want Yang to stay in my room tonight.”

Yang choked on her tea, “Are you sure? I’m not good at all those lady maid things.” _And if Adam knew I was in your bed…_

“You are my Champion and my husband is away. If I need someone to protect me at night, I want them to be closer than the barracks. So Ser Xiao Long, I would like you to stay in my room with me tonight.”

Yang acquiesced with a formal bow, “As it pleases you Princess.”

Blake smiled, “Are we still having our lesson today?”

“We can if you want to. I think your salon has enough room if we’re just doing stances and footwork.”

“Are you teaching her to fight?” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, she is. But Ruby, please don’t tell anyone.” Blake’s anxiety began to creep up.

“Don’t worry!” Ruby reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a short, thin knife. “I may not be a knight, but I wouldn’t want to be at court and not know how to defend myself. I’ll cover for you if anyone comes looking for you.” She turned to Yang, “Was that the package you got from Qrow? What did he make her?”

“I just asked for a rapier with her crest on the hilt. Nothing fancy and good for a beginner.” Yang addressed Blake’s confusion. “Qrow is our family bladesmith. He met my father during the war and came back from Vale with him. He’s made all of our family weapons: mine and my father’s swords, Ruby’s knives and Mom has a fan that’s much more than a fan. He’s good enough for his own shop, but he only wants to work for Dad.”

“I hope to put his work to good use then,” Blake felt herself beginning to smile again.

They shuffled around a few couches in Blake’s salon to give them enough room to move. Blake had retrieved her sword from under her bed and unsheathed it. The metal was light and cool in her hands and shone in the light.

“Did you name her yet?” asked Yang.

Blake thought for a moment, “Shroud. Because its my secret.”

Yang nodded approvingly and unsheathed her own sword for Blake’s inspection. “This is Ember. Because with one spark, you can create a flame. But today we won’t need swords. The sword is an extension of your hand, which is an extension of your arm, an extension of your body and finally your brain. So if we train the body well, adding the sword will be just extending its reach. Please stand with you feet shoulder width apart.”

Yang stood behind Blake and reluctantly placed her hands on Blake’s hips. _Professional thoughts, Yang,_ she reminded herself. “You know how to dance so I don’t have to explain finding your body’s center, but for sword fighting you want to be slightly lower and wider,” she moved Blake into position. “There! Perfect!”

Yang led Blake through the rest of the sword stances, trying to touch her as little as possible. Yang had spent many nights since the ball remembering the feel of Blake as she danced, but Adam’s warning was still ringing in her ears. _If you were anyone other than the wife of my commander, I would have asked for a kiss. Would you have believed me at the ball that I was already falling in love with you?_

By the end of the afternoon, Blake could go through a flow of patterns, shifting her weight and moving her feet like she had been born with a sword in her hands. Yang was impressed. “You’re exceptionally good at this. Are you sure you haven’t had lessons before?”

“Absolutely,” Blake stretched out her sore muscles. “My father was an exceptional swordsman though, so I bet it just runs in the family.” The palace bells began to ring and Blake felt her stomach begin to growl. “Yang, I need to go get changed for dinner. Her Majesty is having the clock makers’ guild master for dinner and it would be a very good idea for me to join them.”

“Do you need me to get Ruby to help you?”

“No, but you should go put a nicer jacket on. You’re coming with me aren’t you?”

Yang smiled, “You’ll make me soft Princess with all these fancy dinners.”

“Then we’ll just have to train harder together, won’t we?” Yang couldn’t say no to Blake’s smile. “I’ll ring for a maid to bring some of your things up to my room. You should really find you a room closer to mine.”

_I would like nothing more._ “As my Princess wishes.” Yang bowed to hide her blush.

A half hour later, Yang escorted Blake and Ruby to Sienna’s apartments for dinner. Marrow Amin was on duty again and he lit up at the sight of Blake.

“Good evening Marrow. It’s good to see you again.”

“Thank you Your Highness. May I say that you and Lady Rose look lovely this evening? If I could only have an ounce of Ser Xiao Long’s luck...”

“Marrow...” the other guard cut him off. “Don’t mind him ladies. Enjoy your dinner.”

As they passed through the door, they could hear Marrow whisper indignantly, “See Clover! I told you that the Princess knows my name!” The door shut off Clover’s exasperated reply and the herald announced them into the dining room. Sienna was chatting with an older man seated in a rolling chair and the girl standing beside him. They bowed to the Queen and Sienna took Blake’s hand and brought her over.

“Blake this is Master Pietro Polendina and his ward Penny.”

He bowed his head and kissed the back of Blake’s hand. “Thank you for making time for me so soon after your wedding, Your Highness. It was a shame I couldn’t stay past dinner, but these old bones have stopped their dancing. My dear ward does take such good care of me though.”

Penny blushed. “Master Pietro took me in after my parents died. Its the least I can do to help him. Its very nice to finally meet you, Your Highness.”

“The pleasure is all mine. May I introduce my companions?” she waved Ruby and Yang closer. “This is Lady Ruby Rose of Patch and her sister Ser Yang Xiao Long, my Champion.”

“The Lady Knight!” Penny was beside herself with delight. “I saw you through the crowd yesterday and you had to be the most dashing of all the knights!”

“You’re all she’s talked about all day,” laughed Pietro. “My dear, don’t talk the good Ser’s ear off.”

“It’s quite alright,” Yang bowed, “I would be happy to show Miss Penny to her seat.”

“But Father…,” Penny looked concerned.

“Don’t worry dear, its not far.” They watched as Master Pietro turned a crank on the side of his chair and with a clicking of gears, the chair rolled forward on its own. “Its not very fast and I can only go in one direction, but if I need to use both hands to hold something, it gets me around my workshop.”

They took their seats and Sienna gestured for the first course to be served.

“If I may bring up business, Your Majesty, my guild and I have noticed that we have a bumper crop of young people looking for work, but not enough apprenticeships. I brought it up at last month’s All-Guild Meeting and its a bigger issue than just my guild. We knew the disruption of the war would come back to us and many of these young people lost a parent in the war. Is this an issue the Crown would be willing to consider?”

“I think it could be. Perhaps under the patronage of the Crown Princess?” Sienna watched for Blake’s response.

“I will consider it. I don’t officially begin my duties until next month, but Her Majesty is correct in saying that I have a great interest in the well being of young people.”

A clatter from the other end of the table interrupted them. Yang had stopped a candle from falling towards Blake and the wax was starting to drip over her hand. A strange doll was rattling on the table with a key sticking out of it back. Blake picked it up and turned it over. The little doll was metal and painted to look like a soldier with joints in this arms and legs.

“Penny, you shouldn’t have brought that,” said Pietro.

“But you’ve worked so hard on it! You should show off more!” Penny beamed at him.

“Please Master Pietro, will you show me how it works?” Blake offered the doll to him.

“Yes Princess, I would be happy to,” Pietro couldn’t resist her request. He stood the doll up on the table and gave the key three full turns. With a grinding and clicking noise, the little soldier marched jerkily down the table and toppled over when the key stopped turning. “Being a Guildmaster doesn’t leave much time for actual working on clocks so I needed to make myself a project to stay sharp.”

“Its wonderful!” Blake picked up the doll again so she could look at its gears more closely.

“Would you like to keep it, Your Highness? I have a whole regiment at the shop.”

“If its not too much trouble, I’d love to! Please show me again how it works?”

Yang felt like she was escorting a Blake shaped balloon to her suite after dinner. Blake was smiling from ear to ear and her mood radiated out. “You certainly had fun,” Yang commented.

“I like learning about people and what they do with their lives. And I like being able to help people. Makes me feel like I’m actually doing something with my life. My parents have always been very involved in the daily life of Menagerie and now that I’m Crown Princess, I don’t want to just sit around. I want to go to Council meetings and hold audiences and get to know my people. And I want to be a good Queen when my time comes.”

“You will be,” Yang assured her. _You certainly will be._

When they reached Blake’s bedroom, Yang’s trunk of belongings had been brought up from the barracks and placed in Blake’s closet.

“Are you certain you don’t need any help with your dress?” Yang asked.

“Oh no. We didn’t have ladies maids in Menagerie, so I haven’t had help with my clothes since I was a little girl. Mom had one come in for festivals and holidays to help with the very fancy things though.”

Yang stepped into the closet to change into her own bed clothes and when she stepped out, Blake was in a delicate shift. The light fabric clung to every line of her body from the peaks of her breasts to the slope of her hips. Yang’s mouth went dry and her resolve began to crumble. _What does her body truly feel like? As soft as her hands?_ Luckily Blake didn’t seem to notice her staring.

“But since you are here, would you mind brushing my hair for me?” Blake settled into her vanity and offered Yang a silver brush. Yang tentatively began brushing the tangles out of Blake’s hair. Blake fought to keep herself from leaning back against Yang’s toned stomach. _She looks strong even out of her uniform. But still she’s so gentle._ _When she touched me during our lesson today… It made me feel all wobbly again. Even now I could fall asleep just from her brushing my hair._ But much to Blake’s displeasure, Yang put the brush down far too quickly.

“You’re falling asleep in your chair Princess. Let’s get you to bed.” Without thinking, she swept Blake up into her arms and laid her in the bed. Seeing the surprised look on Blake’s face, she tried to stammer out an apology, but Blake wordlessly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bed as well.

“Will… will you hold me as I fall asleep?” Blake’s question was small and unsure.

Yang leaned over to put out the candle before opening her arms to Blake. “Yes Princess, I will.” And with Blake nestled in her arms, Yang fell asleep dreaming of a future she knew could only exist in her dreams.


	6. Honeymoon

Blake stared out of the carriage window as they rolled smoothly down the road. For the past week, she had spent her mornings at Council Meetings, afternoons were for riding or sword fighting lessons with Yang and if the Queen didn’t have a guest, she ate dinner with Ruby. The nights though, she had spent everyone of them in Yang’s arms. Blake mused as she watched Yang escort the carriage. _She’s so gentle with me as if she’s frightened. She’s strong and daring when we race our horses or when she decided I was ready to try sparring. But at night, its like she’s a completely different person._ But now she was headed to the sea for her honeymoon and Adam was there waiting for her.

“Is something the matter?,” Ruby craned her neck to see what Blake was looking at.

“No,” Blake lied, “Its just I’ve never been this far east before.”

“Yang and I came this way when we were coming up from Patch. Its a pretty part of the country. I like living in the palace, but I miss the sea air. My room at Patch overlooked the harbor and I sat at my window for hours watching the ships come and go.” Ruby screwed up her courage. “Blake, is something going on between you and Yang? Its just… Its been the three of us all week and you’ve been inseparable.”

Blake wanted to continue her lie, but the truth was stronger. “I… I don’t know. When… when I’m with Yang, everything just feels… lighter? She just fascinates me and I want to spend time with her and learn more about her. She puts so much work into being strong, but sometimes I get a peek at her softer side,” Blake felt color rising in her cheeks, “But its not inappropriate! She’s my Champion and I’m the wife of the Crown Prince! Its perfectly chivalrous!”

Ruby smiled, “You’re falling in love with her. And I’m fairly certain she’s falling in love with you too.”

“But we can’t!” Blake felt herself starting to panic. “I have to love Adam! He’s my husband!”

“Blake, you don’t have to love him. Plenty of Kings and Queens have led separate lives behind closed doors.”

“That’s not better though! I want us to be in love like my parents are. I want our children to grow up knowing they have parents that love each other.” Tears started to prick Blake’s eyes.

Ruby continued carefully. “Blake, you asked me to always be honest with you so I will. Would your father have left your mother for a week the day after your wedding?”

Blake hung her head, “No. The only time they’ve been away from each other was the war. Even now they can’t stand to be away from each other for more than a day or two.”

Ruby reached over to take Blake’s hand, “I’m not saying that your relationship with Adam can’t work. Just that its going to work differently from what you dreamed. And you need to get to the bottom of your feelings for Yang. Its not fair to you at all, but most marriages don’t have a monarchy riding on them.”

Blake cleared her nose with a hard sniff. “I have to try Ruby. We have time here to talk and really get to know each other. Adam and I will go back to the capital with a better understanding if each other. And Yang… maybe just having her by my side will be enough for me. Its probably just because everyone left so quickly and I got attached to her because I was lonely.” Blake tried to sound cheery, but to her it felt fake. If Ruby could tell, she said nothing and committed to distracting Blake from the truth for the rest of the ride.

Yang sat stiff backed on her horse, keeping a wary eye out for any danger as the little caravan moved down the road. _What am I going to do? He’s going to know the second the sees us together. I’ve spent this last week in a complete fantasy world and now its back to reality. I should have stayed away from her but how could I refuse her? She’s alone in a strange place; I couldn’t just stand by and watch. What does he really know about her anyway!? He left! Does he know the little noises she makes in her sleep? That she’s fearless enough to_ _send Gambol over a jump on the first ride? How fiercely she cares for people she’s never met? How impressive her sword skills will be with study and a good teacher?_ Yang’s reverie was interrupted by a tug on her reins. “What is it, Cecilia?” she asked as the horse tensed underneath her. A pair of riders were galloping toward them and Yang spurred Cecilia forward to meet them, hand on her sword until she recognized the Crown Prince’s insignia on the flag. She eased Cecilia back into a trot as Adam and Mercury joined them.

“I thought we wouldn’t see you until we got to the house?”Yang questioned. _I didn’t want to see you until we got to the house._

“Can you blame a man for wanting to see his wife?”

_We both know you didn’t have to go away for a week._ “No! Of course not!”

Adam pulled away from them to ride alongside the ladies’ carriage while Mercury fell in step with Yang. “I hope you’ve been behaving yourself while we’ve been gone. Our Prince won’t be too pleased if he finds his wife spoiled.”

Yang bit down on her anger. “Our Prince shouldn’t have left his new wife the day after their wedding. What in the Gods’ names was so important?”

Mercury laughed, “Silly girl! You really think you’re entitled to know what Our Prince knows? He’s off doing his job and he trusted you to play babysitter to that country wench! That’s all you really need to worry about. Don’t go thinking you’re all important when he intervened to get you knighted after missing the ceremony.”

“You do not speak about the Princess like that,” Yang growled through her teeth. “She’s a better person than any of us deserve.” If they had been anywhere else, she would have already launched herself out of the saddle to claw Mercury’s heart out.

“Don’t worry; I’m not about to pick up your gauntlet as long as the Princess minds her place,” Mercury mocked. “And you would do well to mind yours. I hear the acceptable punishments for treason have the traitor begging for a swift death.”

With that, he spurred his horse to the front of the caravan. Yang took deep breaths to steady her anger and looked back to the carriage. Blake was leaning out of the window to chat with Adam, very much a smitten newlywed. _Please love her in the way she deserves._

Everything about the manor house was a delight to Blake. It was like Menagerie had been uprooted and planted by the sea. From her bedroom, she could see a private beach with calm waves. When she stepped through a little side door in her bedroom, she found a small, well-stocked library with an overstuffed chair and lamp. She was so engrossed in browsing the titles that she didn’t notice that Adam had followed her in until he wrapped his arms around her.

“How do you like it, my darling? I had booksellers all over Remnant scour their shelves to get the right ones for you.” He kissed her neck and she turned to face him.

“It’s absolutely wonderful. I love it! This whole house is so beautiful and I can’t wait to go see the beach!”

Adam leaned into her until she was pressed between him and the shelf with his left knee between her legs and his right hand cupping her breast. Enjoying the slightly shocked look on her face, he whispered in her ear, “I would be delighted if Her Highness would join me for dinner this evening. I’ve taken the liberty of providing the dress I want to see you in. Get yourself ready and meet me in the dining room at sunset.” He pulled away and left; Blake clinging to the shelf for support.

When she had recovered, Blake staggered out to the bedroom to find Ruby pulling out various petticoats, corsets and underskirts and arranging them next to a slim black box on the bed. “There you are!” she smiled. “Adam gave me your dress for dinner tonight but he didn’t know what kind of underthings it would need. Good thing we packed some of everything! Shall we open it together?”

Holding her breath, Blake pulled off the purple ribbon and lifted the lid. Ruby’s careful packing went to waste with this dress. It was thin black silk, almost shift like. Putting any kind of structure under it would rip the delicate fabric. Blake undressed down to her underwear and Ruby carefully pulled the dress over her head.

Whomever had sewn the dress had done so to Blake’s exact measurements with no room for error. The neckline was very, very low but not to be outdone by the back, which was open to almost the base of Blake’s spine. If it wasn’t for a criss cross of ribbon across the shoulders, one of the shoulder straps falling would have left Blake’s breasts exposed. But even with the straps, the low neckline left Blake’s breasts barely covered. The only shape in the skirt came from Blake’s ass and thighs. Fabric pooled around her feet as Blake stared at herself in the mirror. From the bottom of the box, Ruby pulled out a pair of shoes with heels so high and thin Blake was worried they wouldn’t support her weight. With the shoes on, the hem of the dress skimmed the top of Blake’s feet. Blake coolly regarded the full effect.

“It appears that my husband has a most particular taste. Its just a shame that this is the way he wants to talk about them.” Blake felt detached, as id she was seeing herself from the outside.

“You can’t be serious,” Ruby’s voice was shaking, “He has no respect for you if this is a surprise. He can’t expect you to blindly cater to him! What about your needs? Your comforts?”

Blake placed a firm hand on each of Ruby’s shoulders. “I appreciate your concern, Ruby. I truly do. I’ll talk to him and this kind of thing won’t happen without my permission again. Just,” Blake’s voice faltered, “please wait up for me.”

Someone knocked at the door. “Come in,” Blake turned to see Yang in her formal white uniform. “You look nice tonight!”

“Thank...” Yang fully realized what Blake was wearing and she felt the blood rush to her face and her mouth go dry. “Th...thank you Your Highness. You look ah...”

“Oh Adam bought it for me. I think its a bit much. Are you here to see me to dinner?” Blake strove to sound flippant.

Ruby was staring daggers from behind Blake and Yang forced herself to match Blake’s mood. “Yes, yes. Can’t keep His Highness waiting, can we?”

Blake turned to hug Ruby, “Please wait up for me.”

“I will. I promise,” Ruby squeezed her back tightly.

Blake resolutely teetered on her heels to take Yang’s arm. Yang kept her eyes forward as they walked down the corridor. She had an idea of Blake’s proportions from seeing her in a nightdress but having them confirmed and more was overwhelming. Blake was holding onto her tightly to keep her balance and the warmth of Blake’s breasts through her jacket made the thought of not taking Blake to dinner tease her.

Blake broke the silence, “Did Adam give you any idea of his...ah...proclivities when you were training together?”

Yang stuttered, unsure of what to say before deciding on the truth, “I don’t recall his campfire talk being any more bawdy than anyone else’s. I do know that he took a barmaid back to his room some nights when we stayed in inns, but that’s not uncommon either. And none of them looked any worse for wear in the morning.”

“Did you do that too?” Blake asked.

“Do what?”

“Take barmaids back to your room?”

“No, I didn’t. Or any stable boys for that matter.”

“And the story about you being caught with a maid?”

“I did kiss her, but it didn’t go any farther than that.”

Blake allowed herself a small smile, “I kissed the butcher’s son at Mid-Winter two years ago. I just wanted to know what it felt like,” she sounded wistful, but that quickly vanished. “And now here I am.”

“Do you want to be here?” asked Yang.

“Most little girls dream of marrying a prince, don’t they? I dreamed of helping people and a Princess can do much more than a Duchess.” Blake’s resolve slipped again, “But I don’t know how this helps anyone.”

“I’m certain it’ll make Adam happy to see you in something he bought for you.” Yang tried to sound confident.

“I don’t want to!” Blake’s frustration bubbled over. “In the privacy of the bedroom, yes! But to be paraded to dinner, no! And if he spent any time at all talking to me about what I want...”

“Wait!” Yang cut Blake off and pulled her into a doorway. “He didn’t ask you first!?”

“I know, I know,” Blake placed a hand on Yang’s chest. “I’m going to talk to him about it tonight. Let’s just give him the benefit of the doubt for right now ok?”

The warmth radiating from her hand and the fire burning in Blake’s golden eyes reached into Yang’s heart. “I trust you, Blake. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“That’s why you’re my Champion, Yang. Because you’re the kind of person that I can trust with my life.”

_Damn it._ Yang cradled Blake’s cheek in her hand and leaned in to gently kiss the crown of her head, breathing in the familiar scent of flowers. “Yes Princess. I strive every day to be worthy of your trust.” She looked down at Blake and watched her flush creep up across her chest and up her neck before blooming in her cheeks.

“We need to go to dinner,” Blake’s voice was tiny and resigned. She did her best to hold her head high as they approached the dining room. Mercury was waiting outside the door and Blake stiffened as his gaze groped her.

For his part, Mercury didn’t try to hide his leering as he opened the door for Blake. “His Highness is waiting for you.” When Blake was safely through the door, he turned to Yang with a grin. “Our Prince picked her dress with you in mind, did you like it?”

Yang could feel her anger rising as fast as Blake’s soft flush. She could not, would not rise to his taunting. “Our Princess is beautiful in whatever she wears.” She stared straight ahead at the wall; the curves of Blake’s body burned into her mind and the tight squeeze Blake had given her arm before walking into the dining room lingered.

“Good evening Blake,” Adam was reclining at the head of the table as Blake made her way to the place setting beside him. “You look a dream tonight.” He did not stand to pull out her chair, instead pushing it away with his foot so Blake had to come between him and the chair to take her seat. When she was settled however, he lunged forward to jerk her chair in roughly and Blake had to throw her hands out to keep from being slammed into the table.

Blake turned to glare at him, “Why did you do that?!”

“My apologies,”Adam tried to sound contrite, “I forgot my strength. Do you like your dress?”

“No,” Blake stayed stiff in her chair. “I don’t like to be surprised like this. Dressing up for you is fine, but I want to have a say in what I’m wearing.”

Adam leaned forward to gently stroke her cheek, “You must forgive me my darling. I am but an overeager, love-struck fool that needs your patience. Growing up without my father has made it difficult for me as I haven’t had such a beautiful marriage as your parents to model my love after. So, be kind to my missteps and I’ll make you the happiest woman in Remnant.”

All of Blake’s anger rushed away from her as she looked into Adam’s ice blue eyes full of regret. “I do love you Adam, so just talk to me. We can’t be a good team if you’re always gone.”

“I’ve longed for you every day, my darling. But its my responsibility to keep our people safe and as soon as I make sure the southern coast is secure, I’ll be at your side.” Adam waved for the first course to be served.

“I’m very lonely with most of my ladies gone and I should like to replace them. It was quite a surprise to lose them all at once,” Blake stated.

“Again my apologies, my darling. I only did what I thought was best and it was quite a surprise to hear that Princess Schnee was called home so suddenly. But yes, submit a list to Mother for approval.”

For the rest of the meal, Blake nibbled at her food. Adam was easy to get along with and she started to doubt her reasons for being upset with him. _He does seem to have my best interests at heart and it really must have been hard to grow up as a prince without a father. He can learn and I can help him._

When they had finished eating, Adam stood and offered Blake his hand. They walked hand in hand back through the quiet corridors towards his room, Yang and Mercury silent behind them. When they reached the room, Adam dismissed both of the knights for the night and locked the door behind them. Blake walked over to the fireplace to try and warm up. The chill from the sea air was just beginning to leave her when Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blake smiled as he rested his head on the top of hers and leaned back into him. His hands began to creep up her sides until they reached the arm openings of her dress. They pulled. Hard.

The thin silk ripped as the remains of the dress pooled around Blake’s feet. Her hands flew up to cover her breasts as she spun around to face him. “What the hell did you do that for!?”

His handsome face contorted into an ugly sneer, “What man wouldn’t want to see such a beautiful woman naked?” He grabbed at her wrists and wrenched her arms apart and began to pull her back towards the bed.

Blake tried to pull back but the dress tangled in her spindly heels and she fell forward towards the bed. Before she could stand back up, Adam’s hand was digging into her scalp and pressing her face into the sheets. His belt buckle clinked and then his fingers had pushed her panties aside, scraping inside of her. “See,” he hissed in her ear, “You like this.”

“No!” She kept squirming and fighting underneath him as he penetrated her. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t do this. No good man would do this!”

He flipped her over and stared as she gasped for air. “I’m not a good man,” there was a tremor in his voice and for a moment, Blake felt a pang of sympathy. “But I am going to be the most powerful man in the world and you will be my Queen. And nothing is going to stop me.” He pressed into her again and Blake cried in pain. “I’m sorry my darling, but you’ll learn to love it soon.”

“You want to go in there, don’t you?” Mercury continued to bait Yang. “Rescue her from his clutches? Be the big hero you think you’re trying to be?”

Between Mercury’s taunt and Blake’s muffled cries, Yang could only grit her teeth more tightly. _I do, I do._ “What precisely are you getting out of this, Mercury? What’s in it for you?”

Mercury only seemed to grow more smug. “Everything I want. A life of luxury. Beautiful women who fall over themselves when they see my cloak and shield. And when the time comes, I’ll be rewarded beyond even those things. So instead of chasing fairy tales, I serve the Crown.”

“I have evidence,” Yang couldn’t stop her anger from getting the best of her, “I have evidence that the Empress is still out there and that she has operatives in this kingdom. I am protecting this realm.”

“Oh really?” Mercury widened his eyes in mock surprise. “What did you find? A whore’s date book listing shadowy clients? A deformed beast? If you have evidence, why aren’t we raising the army and riding off to put her down once and for all?”

“Its not enough,” Yang felt shame rising faster than her anger, “I don’t have enough yet to really know what’s going on, but something is going on.”

The door slowly creaked open behind them and Blake was startled to see the two knights. She clutched the ruined dress tighter to her chest to try and cover herself, but Yang was quick to unfasten her cloak and wrap it around her. “Let’s get you to bed.” She hurried Blake down the hall.

Ruby was true to her word and leapt to her feet from her chair by the fire as Yang hurried Blake into the room. She pulled Blake over to the light and began to daub a balm on her bruises. Blake let the cloak fall from her shoulders and dropped the dress so Ruby could get to her back. Yang noticed the scratch marks rising from Blake’s skin first, but then she realized that Blake was completely nude. For a moment, she let her eyes linger on the perfect roundness of Blake’s breasts, the way her hips curved into her thighs and the patch of dark hair shadowing her womanhood. All things she had guessed at from Blake’s light nightdresses were confirmed and she forced herself to look away. _I cannot desire her. No matter how beautiful she is. No matter how kind and good she is. I cannot want to keep her for my own. But I will love her because she deserves to know what love feels like._

“Yang, please bring Her Highness her hairbrush.” Yang was grateful for Ruby’s order and brought over the silver hairbrush from the vanity.

Blake winced at the brush bristles touching her tender scalp, so Yang gently took Blake’s hair in her hand to hold it still as she brushed. Blake slowly began to relax as Ruby finished tending to all of her marks and got her a nightdress. She couldn’t bear to look Ruby in the face, afraid that Ruby would be ashamed of her. But when Ruby finished, she took both of Blake’s hands in her own and knelt to try and look up at her.

“Blake, you don’t have to put up with this. We can go to the Queen and tell her what he’s doing and she can make him get help. You don’t deserve this.”

“But what if he sends me away? He really is a good man, Ruby. He just doesn’t know what to do and I can help him!” Blake felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Ruby looked over Blake’s shoulder to Yang for support and Yang placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “My Lady, you asked me to be your Champion and I feel honor bound to tell the Queen. Ruby is right; this shouldn’t happen to you.”

“I can’t right now, I can’t,” Blake was losing the battle with her tears. “I just want to go to sleep. Will both of you please stay with me?”

Ruby made sure that Blake was comfortable before climbing in the other side of the bed. Yang was going to sleep by the fire under her cloak, but Blake called softly to her. “Yang, please come hold me.”

Yang slid under the covers, wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her to her chest. She looked over Blake to Ruby who was holding Blake’s hands. The sisters nodded in silent agreement as all three of them drifted off to sleep.

Yang pressed her seal firmly into the wax. The burning heart of the Xiao Long’s and the wild rose of the Rose’s overlapped slightly on the small envelope. They had watch Blake for the past three days spend time with Adam during the day as a happy couple. They had gone riding, had picnics on the beach and spent a rainy day holed up in Blake’s library. But every night Blake came back from Adam’s room in disarray and tears with a new bruise blooming. She had insisted that Adam was getting better, that he just needed time. Ruby had encouraged her to write to her mother and Iliya while Yang had continued her sword fighting lessons when they had a few moments.

Both of them were concerned with the changes they were seeing in Blake. She was quieter and more withdrawn with a picky appetite. Yang feared that she could see Blake’s spark slowly fading from her and Ruby agreed. The worst moment had been last night when they both had been woken up by Blake having a nightmare. She had whimpered and cried, begging Adam to stop until they were able to calm her down. So they had written a letter to the Queen explaining the situation as best as they could and asking her to call them back to the capital. The courier would leave that night.

Adam called all of them to dinner that night. The dining room had been rearranged to accommodate a stage on one end with the chair set facing it. “Tonight, as a gift to my wife, I have engaged this troupe of players to present to us The Defeat of the Empress. Please help yourself to the food and enjoy the performance!” He steered Blake to sit with him the in front as Ruby and Yang found places in the row behind.

Mercury took up a position behind them, “I wonder who they got to play Taiyang? I suppose they could put a boar in a cloak.”

Ruby responded before Yang could, “That’s Duke Xiao Long to you. I suppose they could just put up a pile of bottles to play Count Black with all the good he did.”

Mercury was about to snap back but he caught a look from Adam and moved up sit by him.

Yang patted Ruby on the shoulder, “Thanks sis.”

“No worries.”

The play opened with King Hazel saying goodbye to Queen Sienna and his newborn son. “Who shall become a Prince of goodness and peace!” _If only you knew_ , Yang gritted her teeth again.

Yang was pleased to see that they had selected good actors to play both Ser Taiyang and Ser Ghira. Blake seemed to be enjoying herself as well and Yang hoped that tonight they could finally relax. The story continued over its well worn track until the penultimate scene.

“Here we are! Surrounded by the treasure of the Empress and yet no Empress in sight!” declaimed Taiyang’s actor. “There is nowhere else for her to hide unless the witch can fly!”

“I fear there may be yet another chamber where she may be hiding,” counseled Ghira’s actor. “The wall here seems movable.” He pressed and the set piece slid open.

“I will go ahead,” said Hazel. “Wait here for me.”

“Are you certain?” asked Ghira.

“I will allow her the honor of a private death.” Hazel passed through the set change and into the hidden room.

The actress playing the Empress was caked in white makeup and slumped against a throne as Hazel held a sword to her throat.

“I have cursed this room,” she gasped out. “Leave and you kill your heir. Die here and your prince will inherit power beyond your knowing.”

“You are a fool, witch. No curse can outlive its caster and you will die here for your crimes of treason. The Lost Prince and Princess will be found and restored to their rightful throne and you will be dust.” He raised his sword and thrust it through her heart. She died with a scream and a streamer fell out of her dress to suggest blood.

But as he turned to leave, Hazel began to choke. “My son, my son! This witch’s curse is stronger than I imagined. But to leave my Queen without a husband or to take the life of an innocent babe?” He collapsed onto the stage and melodramatically reached out to Adam, “My Sienna, my Adam… How cruel to make you go on without me? But I’ll sacrifice myself so that you may become the greatest prince Remnant has ever known.” The lights went down and rose for the bows and as the audience politely applauded, the doors to the hall banged open. Everyone turned to the exhausted courier as he staggered in and collapsed.

“The Queen is dead. Long live the King!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dandelionsknight for her help getting the tone right!


	7. Flight

Blake twisted her wedding rings around her fingers as the priest who had pronounced her married and had committed Sienna’s body to the crypt placed the Crown on Adam’s head. The Council had had to convince him that he had to wait at least thirty days from Sienna’s death to hold the Coronation to allow for mourning and travel time and today was the thirtieth day. Blake had asked Coco for a black dress she could wear to both events with minor adjustments while Adam had ordered two unique suits with embroidery that Velvet had confided in Blake that she had been up all night finishing.

Adam reached back to her and Blake stepped up and knelt at the altar to receive her own crown. Her practice had paid off and she was prepared for its solid weight. They remained kneeling through the closing prayers. When they rose to greet the Sanctuary, Blake scanned the crowd for Yang. To her relief, Yang hadn’t left to prepare for the procession and was still standing at attention at the first row of pews. Blake’s parents sat in that row. Ghira was more successful at hiding his tears than Kali was.

_Tell them_ the little voice whispered in Blake’s ear _Tell them what has been happening to you. No, I can’t. Remnant needs me now and I need to be Adam’s wife and bear his grief with him._

The assembled nobles all bowed deeply as the new King and Queen passed them and made their way out of the Sanctuary. Yang and Mercury flanked them and Ruby followed to carry Blake’s train. When they were settled in the carriage, Blake noticed that they turned to head directly back to the palace.

She turned to Adam, “Aren’t we going to see the people?”

“No,” he sighed, “I’m too tired and I need to get some rest before the banquet.”

“But they’re expecting us.”

“They can come to the palace if they really want to gawk at us.” He gave a lazy wave to the crowd.

“Then you’re finally going to hold open audience hours?”

“Sure, whatever,” Adam slouched down in his seat.

Blake kept smiling resolutely and waving. Adam had been very tired recently from all the ceremony demanded of him and he hadn’t taken Blake to his room since they had returned from the manor. In fact when Blake had tried to check on him herself, Ser Mercury hadn’t allowed her in the room. _But I have Yang and Ruby and we sent a messenger after Weiss but she must not have been able to turn around._

The banquet was a subdued event. Most of the courtiers and visiting nobles were still wearing deep mourning for the late Queen and even working day and night hadn’t been enough to get the palace decor fully changed over to reflect its new rulers. No one spoke much louder than a mutter and the snatches that Blake could hear were all the same. The new King was moving too fast. There was usually at least two months between the death of a ruler and the coronation of the new one. The muttering increased when the musicians filed into the hall. Yes a coronation was a time of celebration, but the first mourning period dictated no such amusements and the more conservative members of court began to shift uncomfortably.

Adam seemed oblivious to this as he stood and offered Blake his hand. “I suppose we should open the dancing.”

“No, we shouldn’t. There will be plenty of time in our rule for dancing, but not now. Our people need time to heal.”

Adam leaned down and grabbed Blake by the chin. “We are going to dance. Our reign will not be held back by old traditions. We are new, young and powerful and they will respect that. They will respect me and that begins with you.”

Blake tried to look away from him and find Yang, but he was pulling her out of her seat and onto the open floor. She went through the dance mechanically. Adam’s hold was uncomfortably tight and she was grateful to pull away to curtsy at the end. As soon as she could do so politely, she stepped out of a side door of the hall. She was only a few steps down the hall when Yang and Ruby stepped out of a door in front of her.

“Can we assist you Your Majesty?” Ruby acting formally snapped Blake out of her thoughts.

“First off, neither of you are allowed to call me Your Majesty unless I’m dealing with councilors. Second, I would like to have a cup of tea in my bath and be left alone to read until bed. Third, if my husband tries to visit me tonight, I am far too tired to oblige him and I will see him at the Council meeting in the morning.”

“I think we can manage all of these things,” Ruby smiled, but Yang stayed stoic.

When Blake was safely settled into a perfumed bath and the state jewels had been locked away, Ruby went down the back stairs to the kitchens. Yang was standing at one of the counters, tea towel draped over her shoulder watching a pot of tea steep.

“Does it go faster if you watch it?” Ruby sidled up to her.

Yang broke out of her stupor. “People noticed. They had to have noticed.”

“The way he treated her?”

“Yes,” Yang sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “A King who’s unkind to his wife is a public relations disaster waiting to happen. Not to mention that they didn’t do the full lap around the capital.”

“If Glynda had been here...” But in her grief, Glynda had asked for and been granted a leave from her duties to go and pray for Sienna’s soul. She had left behind a large diary explaining the necessary parts of most state ceremonies and Ruby and Blake had relied on it heavily.

“Who is with her now?” Yang carefully strained the tea.

“Guardsman Amin is on watch right now.”

“Good,” Yang set the spoon down and lifted the tray. “I’m going to take her her tea.”

One of the cooks hurried over. “If you’ll excuse me my Ladies, the banquet servers came back saying that Her Majesty barely touched her dinner. I would be happy to put a plate together for her; things that are good for delicate women.”

Yang gripped the tray tighter and Ruby’s smile became more fixed. “Yang, take the tea up and I’ll follow with the food.”

Yang climbed the stairs to Blake’s room and knocked on the door.

“Ruby?!” was the slightly panicked reply.

“No, its Yang,” she set the tray down on the vanity. “Is everything ok?”

“Ah… um...well… My… you know… just started and I don’t think I have a rag in here. If you don’t mind, they’re in the wardrobe in the set of drawers. Top drawer, please.”

Yang found the rags and passed a clean one through the bathroom door. She breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby came into the room.

“Everything ok?” Ruby put her tray down with Yang’s.

Blake poked her head out before Yang could respond, “Yes, we’re fine. Would you make me a hot water bottle though?” Blake came out of the bathroom in a loose dress and curled up in her armchair with a wince. Yang poured her a cup of tea while Ruby went to fill up the bottle.

“Is it usually like that?” asked Yang.

“No, I mean its a few weeks late and there was a lot of it all of a sudden,” Blake paused to realize what she was saying and her face went pale as she sipped her tea. “Thank you, its delicious. Well at least now I have a very good reason to tell Adam I can’t attend to him.”

“What are you going to do now?” Yang pulled up a chair to sit with her. Ruby helped Blake tuck the water bottle against her back before settling into her own chair.

“I’m going to go to the Council meeting in the morning and then I’m going to hold a public audience in the afternoon. That is, if Ruby would be so kind as to write an announcement for me.”

“Of course I will.”

The door rattled and Kali entered with Amin on her heels. He bowed to Blake. “Her Ladyship insisted I let her in and I didn’t think it right to deny the Queen’s mother.”

“Thank you Amin. Yang, would you take Amin’s post so he can go eat some dinner? And Ruby if you draft that announcement I’ll read it before bed.”

When they had left, Kali settled into Yang’s chair. “Sweetheart, is everything ok? It looked like you and Adam were having an argument at the banquet.”

“I don’t think either of us felt our best today. Its been a long and difficult month and we’re very tired.”

“I know this must be awful. Barely married a month and already you have so much responsibility on your shoulders. Is Adam being kind to you at least?”

Blake shifted uncomfortably in her chair and re-positioned her water bottle. Bruises were still fading on her thighs from their last encounter. “He’s struggling. It was hard for him to lose his father so young and now his mother so suddenly. I’m trying to support him as best as I can. But Mom,” her voice cracked, “Mom, I don’t know if I can do all of this. I thought I was ready to be Queen, but I also thought I had years...”

“Oh honey come here.” Kali held her arms open and Blake curled up in her mother’s lap. “What’s one thing you can do?”

“I’m going to hold an open audience tomorrow,” Blake sniffled.

“That’s wonderful! You’re so good at getting to know people and learning about their problems and if that’s all you can do right now, that’s enough. So many people have stopped me today to talk about how well you advocate for people at the Council meetings and how much they value your opinion. You’ll get through this one step at a time, I promise. And when you’re ready, you’ll have your own little prince or princess to teach how to be a good, kind person.”

Blake buried her face in Kali’s shoulder for a fresh wave of tears and Kali gently rocked her, humming the same lullaby she had since the midwife had placed her daughter in her arms.

Blake picked out her outfit carefully and settled on a steel gray dress with minimal embellishments, her mother’s necklace and a ruby and onyx bracelet. The Queen’s jewels were still in Sienna’s suite and with the upheaval of the last month, Blake hadn’t taken the initiative to have the rooms cleaned and her belongings moved into them. Even so, as she admired herself in the mirror, she felt a bit more Queen like. The guards snapped to attention as she walked down the halls with Yang in her wake. By the time she reached the Council chambers, she had forgotten most of her misgivings.

The Councilors were milling about but all of them turned to bow to the Queen. As she took her seat and surveyed the room, Blake noticed that someone was missing. “Where is His Majesty?”

All of the Councilors looked at each other uncomfortably before the Prime Minster spoke up. “Your Majesty, we arrived to news that His Majesty had left to go hunting before dawn and that we were not to expect him.”

Blake folded her hands in her lap, so they couldn’t see her fists. “Then we are all assembled and we shall begin our business. What is the current state of the grain crop, we are halfway through the season if my almanac is correct?”

She watched the rest of the Councilors visibly relax as they began their reports. The meeting ran as smoothly as the ones she had attended with Sienna and Blake gave a silent prayer to her soul for selecting such good and competent staff. After the meeting, several of them stayed behind to offer condolences and to bring up pet issues that hadn’t been covered in the main meeting. But as the Master of Ships began his third story about the increased number in ships arriving from Vale with cargo irregularities, Blake looked to Yang for help.

“Your Majesty, I fear your lunch is growing cold and Lady Rose is waiting to go over your afternoon schedule with you.”

“Thank you Ser. Captain, if you’d like to present a written report in tomorrow’s meeting, I will personally ensure that we leave time to discuss it. But I do need to prepare for my audience this afternoon.”

As they headed to the solarium for lunch, Blake saw a mass of people milling outside the front door as the palace guards tried to organize them.

Yang smiled, “It looks like the news of your audience was very popular.”

Ruby was riffling through a pile of papers in the solarium. “I’m having them take everyone’s names and requests at the door so I’m not trying to do it during the audience, but I’ll still take notes if you want me to.”

“Yes, thank you.” Blake was starting to get nervous. “Everyone seems eager to see me.”

“Well according to Glynda’s notes, Sienna stopped doing them when Adam returned from his knight training in hopes that he would pick them up. He did one and indefinitely postponed the rest.” Ruby added more sugar to her tea.

“Speaking of Adam, is he back yet?” Blake tried to sound unconcerned as she filled her plate with smoked salmon sandwiches.

Ruby sighed, “Not that I’m aware of. He needs to get his act together though. He’s the one who shortened the mourning period to get things back to normal, but his normal is going off to play while he has work to do.”

“Well we can’t worry about him and if you’ll excuse me Blake, it seems we can’t count on him. The best thing you can do is keep things running.” Yang leaned back in her chair. “The people need to know they’re in good hands.”

“They are,” Blake smiled, “And so am I. Thank you two for being there for me.”

Marrow entered with another stack of papers. “This is the last of them, Lady Rose. When Her Majesty is ready, we’ll start letting them in to the audience room.”

“Thank you Marrow,” Blake put down her tea cup. “I’ll be ready for them in a few minutes. I hope you aren’t having any trouble.”

“No, Your Majesty, if anything the people are more than happy to wait if it means they get their moment with the Queen,” Marrow beamed.

“Then I won’t keep them waiting. Yang, will you come and help Ruby with her notes?”

When the notes were collected, they went to the audience room. They could hear the bubbling of voices as they got closer. Marrow led them in the back door and Blake settled herself in the chair while Ruby and Yang organized the parers on a small table just off the dais. Blake took a deep breath to settle herself and nodded to Marrow to let the first petitioner in.

The next several hours passed in a blur. Blake was presented with apprentices applying to be journeymen, marriageable children of prominent families and the many questions and concerns of the city. She decided the case of two produce vendors vying for the best market stalls and ordered that the widow of a cobbler be allowed to run his business alone. She accepted gifts of cloth and food from from both new and established vendors looking for a royal patronage. A school for well born ladies invited her to speak to its students and she promised to check it against her calendar. When Marrow closed the door behind the last request, Blake slumped in her chair and both Ruby and Yang let out a long exhale.

“Where you able to get all of the notes?”

Ruby wiped ink off her fingers with a rag, “I think we did. I’ll organize them and see if there’s anything we need to follow up with.”

“Wonderful, thank you. Now I need dinner and another hot water bottle.”

Yang stood up and stretched, “I can get those organized if you want to head back to your rooms.”

On her way back from the kitchens, Yang went towards her own rooms to clean up before heading back to Blake’s. Her mind was still tired from focusing on the audience so she didn’t notice Mercury until she was nearly on top of him.

“What have you been doing?” he sneered at the ink stains on her fingers. “The Queen can’t get a real scribe to do her dirty work for her?”

“At least she’s been busy doing the work of running a kingdom. Where have you been? His Majesty missed the Council meeting and it was noticed.” Yang crossed her arms to hide her fingers.

“He took two stags and a boar, so he’s providing for his household. Besides, if you knew anything, you would know that the Council won’t matter much longer. And the King desires the company of his Queen tonight.”

Yang wanted to take the bait, but restrained herself. “Her Majesty is indisposed and will not be able to amuse His Majesty for a few days.”

“Unfortunate, but she should know that his passions will only be more ardent when she returns to him. But as I am riding more than tables these days, I can’t be having blood on my hands at the tavern, so if you would excuse me.”

Yang watched him go and ruminated as she continued to her room. _What does he really mean about the Council not mattering? Does Adam mean to replace them with his own people? Or is it just Mercury trying to get a rise out of me because he has Adam’s confidence?_ _And they know I feel something towards her… But I just can’t shake the thought that something else is wrong._

When she returned to Blake’s rooms, her and Ruby had started dinner without her. Yang slid into her chair and opened her napkin onto her lap as the servant began lading fish stew from the tureen to her bowl. “Smells delicious.”

“Oh it is!,” Blake dabbed her lips with her napkin. “I wanted to wait for you but it smelled so good, I couldn’t resist.”

“You shouldn’t wait on my account. I would have been quicker if Ser Black hadn’t run into me. He and Adam are back from their hunting trip.”

“Were they successful at least?” Blake didn’t try to stop herself from sounding bored.

“It seems they were,” Yang was equally noncommittal.

“After our meetings tomorrow, I think the three of us should go for a leisurely hack. We deserve a break in the fresh air.”

“I can ask the kitchen to pack a picnic for us,” suggested Ruby. “We can ride out past the pastures and have tea by the lake.”

“Perfect. And we’ll have gotten all of our work done so he won’t have a place to complain.” Blake smiled and Yang’s heart soared as she watch a bit of the spark come back into Blake’s eyes.

The next two weeks passed about the same. Blake went to Council meetings every morning and held two more open audiences. Reports from the city noted an increase in out of town visitors to inns on the day leading up to her audiences and Blake decided that the extra tax revenue should go to working on the most heavily used bridges and roads. For his part, Adam hadn’t attended a full meeting since the coronation and when he did, everyone still turned to Blake for her opinions first. He didn’t ask for her company in the evening and refused all of her invitations to join her at functions. Blake was stung by this, but she did her best to not let anyone other than Yang or Ruby see.

Yang was relieved to watch the sparkle flow back into Blake. It was clear that the people loved her and she them. On her nights in Blake’s room, Yang treasured how Blake curled up against her and stayed awake for several hours gently stroking her hair, dreaming about what it would be like to finally kiss her soft lips.

On a rare quiet evening in, Blake asked the kitchen for sausages and bread and she, Ruby and Yang sat in front of a fire toasting them on pokers.

“This reminds me of training camp when we went out of field work. Some of the boys had never cooked for themselves before, let alone used an open fire. One of them made the mistake of asking me to do it for him,” Yang rotated her sausage with a practiced hand. “I made the food and ate it in front of him. He didn’t make it out of page training.”

Blake laughed, “Iliya and I used to cook out a couple nights a summer. We’d pitch a little tent in the pasture and Dad would build a fire for us. We stayed up so late looking for shooting stars and catching fireflies that we would still be asleep at breakfast time. Dad would load up the pony cart with us still sleeping and the tent and put us in our beds and bring us breakfast at midmorning when we woke up.”

“Too bad its going to storm tonight then,” Ruby leaned to look out the window. “Patch grew up around our keep, so we didn’t have much green space. But when Mom went home for a few weeks every year to check on things, I went with her. Her mother had an amazing rose garden.” Ruby smiled at the memory.

“Next time, I’ll ask the weather to agree on my engagement free night so we can go outside. Which reminds me, do you two need a break or vacation or anything? I know we’ve been going non-stop since the coronation,” Blake asked.

“I don’t think so. Besides the Council takes a break right before the harvest starts and I think we can make it until then,” said Yang.

The door swung open without a knock and Yang reached to her belt for her sword, but she had taken it off and left it leaning against a chair. Mercury look down his nose at them. “His Majesty graciously requests the company of his wife in the portrait gallery. She is to come alone.”

Blake stood and smoothed the front of her dress. “I am honored to attend to my husband, but I require my Champion to escort me and my Lady to wait on me.” Yang and Ruby stood to back her up.

Mercury rolled his eyes, “Fine, His Majesty can sort you out. Just come now.”

Adam was waiting for them outside the gallery. He snapped at Mercury, “I thought I gave you specific orders, Ser Black.”

“Don’t be upset with him. I insisted.” Blake was calm and serene.

“Fine, but they stay outside.” He threw open the door and stalked inside the gallery.

“Don’t worry Blake, we’ll be right here,” Yang stared after Adam.

Blake followed Adam into the gallery. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace throwing distorted shadows off the statues. In front of the fire, a plinth Blake hadn’t seen before was covered by a cloth. Adam led her towards it.

“First, I must apologize for my absence of recent weeks. I have been in the midst of making plans that will strengthen our kingdom beyond what any Council could do for it. I’ve made us a powerful ally, Blake, one that will make us the greatest rulers in the world. And tonight, we take the first step.” He pulled the cloth off the plinth to reveal a large, blood-red orb that faintly glowed in the firelight. The orb was cracked and chunks were missing from it. It felt so familiar to Blake and as she leaned over to look at it, a cloud swirled and condensed within it and it started to glow stronger. A face formed in the cloud and Blake froze in terror.

The face looking back at her was whiter and more terrifying than the actress had been able to achieve in make up. “Come closer child.” The Empress’s voice was soft and raspy. “You have something of mine that I need.”

To Blake’s horror, the Empress reached a hand out of her orb towards her chest. Towards her mother’s necklace. As Blake felt Adam’s hands in the small of her back, all she could do was scream.

With a crash, Yang flew into the room. She saw the all too corporeal hand reaching for Blake and Adam pressing her forward from behind. Her vision went red. Without thinking, she grabbed a branch from the fire and swung, catching Adam in the eye. He let go of Blake with a bellow clutching his face and Yang took her chance to toss the branch back into the fire, showering the floor with sparks, grab Blake with her good hand and run out of the gallery.

Ruby was standing over Mercury who was rolling on the floor clutching his manhood when Yang and Blake burst out. “What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving! Get your bag and meet us at the stable!”

Blake allowed herself to be dragged back to her chambers in shock until Yang thrust a journey sack in her hands. “Get yourself a change of clothes and grab your sword! We don’t have much time!”

“It-it-it was th-the Empress. She’s alive and she wanted my...”

Yang took Blake gently by the shoulders, forgetting all the pain in her burned hand. “Yes, you’re right. I’ve been looking for her everywhere, but she was right under my nose the entire time. We have to get you away from here.”

“A-A-Adam...”

“He’s a lost cause Blake. You are the only hope for Remnant now. I swore on my life to keep you safe and I’m going to take you someplace safe where we can figure out what to do next. I love you, Blake.”

Blake looked up at Yang with a tear streaked face. _Gods forgive me._ Yang closed the gap between them and pressed her lips gently to Blake’s. And then Blake was clinging to her vest, kissing her like she was drowning. After an eternity, Blake pulled away.

“Menagerie. We have to go to Menagerie. My parents can protect us.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Blake reached under her bed for her sword and belted it to her waist as she walked into her wardrobe. She shoved two simple dresses and undergarments into her bag and pulled on her wolf fur cloak. “The coming storm will cover our tracks.”

The three women sprinted over the grounds to the stable as the wind started to pick up. They slid the door shut behind them as the first drops began to fall.

“Your Majesty!” Oscar was startled out of his cot.

“Ser Xiao Long needs her horse saddled. Her hand is injured. You will not tell anyone we were here or where we went. Do you understand?”

“Yes Your Majesty!” Oscar hurried to saddled Cecilia.

“Yang are you able to ride?”

“Yes, she’s trained to respond to leg commands only.” Now that she had a moment to think about it, Yang could feel the intense pain in her hand and she gently wrapped the burn to protect it.

The horses galloped across fields and through woods as the storm crashed around them. To Yang, it left like everything had taken on an eerie red glow and her mind kept wandering back to the arm reaching from the orb and the feeling of Blake’s tears on her cheeks.

It was nearly dawn and the storm had yet to calm when the towers of Menagerie became visible in the lightning strikes. They didn’t pause for the watchtowers or the alarm sounds that rang out. When they reached the main doors, Ghira had just stepped out in his robe, sword in hand. He stood in stunned silence as his daughter collapsed off her sweat lathered, heaving horse and collapsed in from of him. He rushed to pick her up.

Blake looked up into her father’s confused face. “The Empress is alive.” She gasped out as the world went to black.


	8. Ghira's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret history and a plan for the future.

The soft morning sun woke Blake in the terror that it was the fire and Adam was pressing her into the bed. She tried to pull away from him but her limbs felt like lead. “Yang,” she whispered as the last claws of sleep pulled away from her and she realized where she was.

“I’m here,” Yang unfolded herself from the armchair and knelt by Blake’s bed.

“We made it. We made it to Menagerie,” Blake rubbed her eyes. “Where’s Ruby?”

“She’s in the trundle bed, still asleep.”

“How long have I been asleep for?”

“Just a day. You did wake up enough to eat a little bit last night.”

Blake tried to sit up in bed, but vertigo threatened to push her back down and she wobbled toward Yang. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her to her chest to stabilize her. Blake closed her eyes to listen to Yang’s heart as Yang finger combed her hair out of her face.

“How’s your hand?”

“Its getting better. I just can’t use a sword for a while.”

“Thank you,” Blake snuggled closer to Yang’s warmth.

Yang held her tighter, “You asked me to defend you. I just did what needed to be done.”

“Was kissing me a part of that?”

“No, I...” Blake put a finger over Yang’s lips.

“I asked you once about love and having feeling for other people and I think I understand better now. I did care about Adam and a part of me still does. But I don’t think I ever loved him. I thought it was because I was worried about getting married and the responsibilities of being the Crown Princess and that we would learn to love each other. But every time I reached out to him, he pulled away and…,” she shuddered. “But I wanted to be with you and spend time with you. I worried that because I was Crown Princess that you were only doing it because you couldn’t refuse me. But you were always there with a smile and you made me feel so warm and safe in a way I’ve never felt before. And then when I saw that hand reaching towards me, all I wanted was you. And when you kissed me, everything finally made sense.”

Blake sat up fully and turned to face Yang. “Yang, I don’t know what’s going on or how this is going to turn out for us. I can’t command you, but I ask you to please stay by my side. Because I love you back Yang. I know what that means now and I don’t want to be without you.”

Yang stretched up to cup Blake’s cheek in her good hand and rest her forehead against Blake’s. “I will Blake, I promise. I don’t care about your title, just your heart.”

They kissed again, sweeter and more relaxed than the first one. Blake felt a knot in her chest slowly begin to unwind. There was a hitch in Yang’s breath when Blake slowly traced her jaw with her finger tips. Yang kissed her firmly and began to guide Blake back down to the bed until Blake jerked away from her.

“I’m sorry! Its just… I know you’re not him but I’m not...” Blake took a deep breath to quell her terror. Kissing Yang felt so good and she wanted to keep going, but her body still held the memory of Adam’s touch.

“You’re safe now and whenever you’re ready for whatever you want, I’m going to be here for you.” _And if he touches you again, I’m not afraid to rip him limb from limb._

Ruby was beginning to stir in her bed. “Why don’t I go see about us getting some breakfast?” Yang pulled away from Blake. “And I know your parents will be glad you’re awake.”

Yang stepped into the corridor and closed the door quietly behind her. Curled up on a mattress on the floor in front of her were the Duke and Duchess. Ghira’s sword was within reach and it was evident that he had fallen asleep comforting a tear streaked Kali. The old knight was a light sleeper and he opened a wary eye as Yang tried to tiptoe around him.

“Is she awake?”

“Yes, I’m going to the kitchens for food.”

“She likes-”

“Strawberry jam on a muffin and hard boiled eggs. And tea with cream.”

Ghira smiled, “I’m glad my daughter is in such good hands.”

When Yang returned with a cart loaded with food, the entire family was awake and sitting around a small table that had been brought in for them. As they helped themselves to the food, Blake related the story of what had happened in the gallery.

“But if that really was her, what does she want with me?”

Ghira buried his face in his hands, unable to face his wife and daughter. “Its because of what I did.”

“I was there in the treasure room like the story goes. But when we heard the screams, Taiyang and I ran into the inner chamber. Hazel was on the floor, gasping for air and his sword was impaled into an orb, not enough to break it but to crack it. Tai tried to ask him what happened but all Hazel could say was... and I remember this like it was yesterday.”

“He said: Empress, sealed, orb, vault. I-I was in absolute shock. My best fried was dying in front of me, but our enemy was gone. I asked if he meant the vault in Remnant. He whispered ‘my son’ and then he was gone. We wrapped him in our cloaks and when I pulled his sword from the orb, a handful of little gems came out with it. They were the most beautiful rubies I had ever seen and I put them in my pocket. I knew I shouldn’t, but it was like the strangest compulsion came over me. I wasn’t in my right mind. Tai found a bag for the orb and we carried it all back to camp and hid it among our things.”

“We should have been celebrating our victory and some people were, but Tai and I spent that night keeping vigil over Hazel. At least, until Qrow and Raven appeared. We had met them when we first landed in Vale. They said they were a blacksmith and a laundress for the old monarch of Vale and they were essential in planning our assaults on the castle. But this time was different; it was clear they had been arguing about something. Raven gave Tai a bundle and fled the tent. I tried to follow her, but it was like she vanished. When I came back, Tai had unwrapped the bundle enough to see that it was you, Yang.”

“That’s what he told me too. That she just vanished...” Blake reached under the table to hold Yang’s hand.

“And Qrow said he would stay and help raise you. Just that night with my best friend dead, my other friend finding out that he had a new baby, the greatest threat to our realm apparently gone and the pocket full of rubies I had taken… And then we sailed home. We held it together in public, but seeing Sienna trying to care for an infant and bury her husband… I put the orb in the vault myself. I didn’t really think about it. Hazel wanted it so I did it. And I rode home to Menagerie and my new wife and I resolved to never leave her side again.”

“And nine months later, I had the most beautiful baby in the world. But then you got sick, Kali, and the winter wouldn’t end. I sold everything I could to buy food and medicine but the war had taken away so many workers, there hadn’t been enough people for all harvest. We had stores, but they were dwindling. I couldn’t watch my wife die of fever. I couldn’t find a wet nurse for my baby. There was no more money for food. But I remembered my rubies.”

“I called Amitola to Menagerie and he confirmed my suspicions. The jewels I had taken wouldn’t pass inspection, so I had him take the rubies out of Kali’s necklace and put in the gems I had taken from the orb. I’m so sorry Kali, Blake, but I felt like I was out of options.” He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

“She needs the stones back to complete the orb,” said Yang softly. “Most of the stories I’ve read say that the Empress used an orb to do her magic. And if pieces are missing, she can’t come back.”

“It won’t be enough to just keep the necklace from her. If she has Adam on her side, she can use him to do whatever she wants.” Blake fingered the necklace. “We have to get help.”

There was an urgent knock at the door. “Your Majesty, Your Graces, there’s a man calling himself Guardsman Amin and a stable boy called Oscar here. They’ve just ridden in from the capital and are begging an audience with Your Graces.”

“I’ll go to them,” Blake stood. “Marrow has been a loyal man since I first met him and Oscar is just a child.”

Ghira wiped his face on his napkin, “I’ll go with you.”

“We’ll all go.” Kali wiped away her own tears.

Marrow and Oscar were slumped on benches in the entrance hall. Their clothes were torn and tattered and they were covered in scrapes and bumps. When he saw Blake, Marrow collapsed the rest of the way to the floor.

“Your Majesty! You’re alive! No one knows where you are! Its terrible, Your Majesty, terrible!”

“What happened?” Blake knew it would be bad news.

“Yesterday morning, the Council was concerned when neither of you were on time. They were going to vote to adjourn, but His Majesty… He had a great glowing ball of stone floating with him and his face was half bandaged. The stone spoke, Your Majesty, and the Council panicked. Some of the ministers tried to restrain Him but when they touched Him, they burst into flames. I saw the face in the stone then; a snow white lady. But the Empress is just in history books, King Hazel defeated her…”

Marrow caught his breath before continuing. “Captain Ebi was there with me. The rest of the Council fled to raise the alarm, but the Knights of the White Fang were waiting and there were these massive black animals with skull faces. I don’t know if any of them made it. At the stables, Oscar told us the Queen had left the night before. Captain and I were lucky. We were able to get out of the capital, but there were more of those animals in the streets. Captain told me he would ride south to raise the alarm and get support and then sweep east. And I should ride north and then west and if either of us found the Queen, we would take her into hiding.”

“What about the army?” Yang’s voice was stern.

Marrow stared into his hands. “The Knights of the White Fang are loyal to the King as you well know. Right now, you may be the only knight in Remnant without the blood of innocents on her hands. As for the army… the company stationed in the capital barely held us a lane out of the city before the beasts tore them apart. Between the beasts and the Knights, the King and the Empress can make anyone follow them.”

He turned to Ghira, “That’s why we need the Lords’ help, Sir. If we can rally up the peasantry and the rest of the army, we might be able to hold them off until we can get some help. If we can get some help...”

“We will get help,” Blake’s voice was smooth and calm. “I will go to Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo if I have to. We fought the Empress once and we can do it again.”

“But Blake...” Kali started.

“He wants the necklace, right? If I cross the border into Mistral, he can’t do anything without revealing that the Empress is alive and not at her full power. He won’t do anything to make them look weak. Mom, there’s nothing more that I want to do right now than stand my ground, but if something happens to me… All we have is hope and I need to be that.” She looked down at Marrow. “I need my sword.”

Ruby ran back to their rooms and returned with the sword. Blake unsheathed the blade and tapped it gently against Marrow’s shoulders. “As the Queen of Remnant, I dub you Ser Marrow Amin of the Knights of Shade for your loyalty to the people of Remnant and the Crown. Do you swear to defend the people of Remnant and uphold the values of honor, compassion and loyalty.”

“I do, Your Majesty.” Marrow’s voice cracked. “I will defend Remnant; its people and its Crown, until the end of my days.”

“Then rise Ser Amin. I’m sorry that I don’t have a badge to offer you, but please rest here until you’re ready to continue your journey.”

“Have the laundress bring me your shirt when its washed,” said Kali. “I’m crafty with a needle and I think I can come up with a badge for you. Your shirt as well, Yang.”

Ghira eyed Blake’s sword approvingly. “Qrow made that didn’t he?” He pulled out his sword to compare them. “Yes, he did that one petal of the belladonna short on yours as well. And there’s his stamp.” Ghira pointed out a tiny mark like a bird’s wing that Blake hadn’t noticed. “If Mistral is where you want to go, I’ll have the archivist pull out some maps and we can plan your journey. And once Ser Amin has a clean shirt and a hot meal, we can discuss our defense.”

“We’ll see you in a little bit then,” Kali grabbed Blake by her free arm and steered her down the hallway. Yang and Ruby shared a glance before following the women.

“Are you mad about the necklace?” Blake asked, but Kali just kept pulling her along. They stopped finally at a high window with a good view of the surrounding countryside.

“I sat in this window every day waiting for you father to come home from the war. I had barely been married six months to a man I knew I loved. I kept myself as busy as I could running the household because even in a war, cows need milking and fields need plowing. But I would come up here as much as I could because I had to be the first to know if he was coming home or not. He wrote to me as best he could, but when the messenger told us the Empress was gone and King Hazel was dead, I sat here and cried tears of joy. My love was on his way to me.” Kali was wistful.

“The goal of a mother is to give her child better than she had. And I failed. I failed you Blake and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I was hopeful that Adam would be as good a person as Sienna and Hazel were but I let myself be charmed by the idea of my daughter and my grandchildren being Queens and Kings. I let you marry a cruel man and for that I may never forgive myself. I should have taken your concerns more seriously or asked Sienna to extend the engagement.” Kali stopped to pull out her handkerchief.

“Mom, you couldn’t have known. Sienna didn’t know. Nobody did. I love you and Dad so much. You’ve always done the best you could for me.”

“Oh my sweet girl. You are not the shy girl I sent off to her first ball anymore. You’ve come back to me more regal than I could have imagined. If Ser Amin is anything to go by, you’ve inspired the love and loyalty of so many people. And the necklace… I can barely remember those days; I was so sick. I am sad that your father felt he couldn’t tell me what he did, but I know he didn’t have a choice. I just wish you didn’t have to deal with the consequences.”

“I’m not alone Mom. I have Yang and Ruby with me. And Weiss and I were good friends before she left. She’ll help, I’m sure of it.”

Yang coughed softly to draw attention to herself. “And I trained with two of the best knights of Mistral and from all accounts, the Grand Duchess is the epitome of the old saying: “Mistral women have diamonds for eyes and steel for teeth.” I promised to protect your daughter and I don’t intend to stop now.” She knelt in front of Blake. “I suppose I should formally ask to join the Knights of Shade.” She closed her hand over the White Fang badge on her shirt. “The Knights of the White Fang no longer represent the good of Remnant.”

Yang expected the cold of the sword and not the warmth of Blake’s hand cupping her cheek. “I would have no other to be my Knight Commander Ser Xiao Long.” Yang took Blake’s hand in both of hers, lost in her warm, honey eyes, and kissed it.

“I am yours to command, My Queen.”

It was Ruby’s turn to be taken by the arm by Kali. (“Well, we’ll just leave them to it. I think Ghira can be convinced to part with a couple shirts, don’t you think? Summer taught you to embroider didn’t she?”)

Yang chuckled as she slipped into Kali’s seat, “I see where you get it from now.”

“I hope my family isn’t too off-putting.”

“You haven’t met the rest of mine yet.” Yang found she couldn’t continue because Blake was kissing her. She pulled Blake towards her as the kiss deepened and the sweet taste of Blake’s mouth overwhelmed her. She found herself laughing again as they pulled apart enough to breathe.

“What’s so funny Yang?”

“I’ve never really kissed someone like that before.” It was Yang’s turn to blush. “I mean, I’ve kissed before, but its never felt like that.”

“Then if it makes you feel so good, you should keep kissing me.”

Yang dove back into Blake’s embrace. Blake’s lips weren’t enough for her and Yang kissed across Blake’s cheek to her ear and was about to kiss down her neck when she felt Blake go stiff. Yang pulled away quickly.

“Did I go too far?”

“A little bit? I like it and I want it, but its just a little overwhelming. I know you’ve probably done more with other lovers...”

“I haven’t,” Yang’s expression was soft and gentle. “I’ve never had a lover. Infatuations yes, but you, Blake, are the first person I’ve ever fallen in love with. The first person I’ve ever considered sharing my body with… But you need time to heal and I want to be here and love you while that happens. And in the end, what happens between us isn’t entirely up to me.”

“Yang, I don’t think I knew what love could be before I met you. And that’s the only thing I’m really certain about right now. Beyond the fact that we have to go to Mistral. But just being with you is healing to me. I don’t know what will happen, but I feel like I can do anything if I have you there to care for me.” She kissed Yang’s cheek softly. “I wish I could sit here with you all day but my father will have all his maps pulled out by now and we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Ghira had had lunch brought to the study as well and was going over the finer points of his collection with a much cleaner Marrow when Yang and Blake arrived. They helped themselves to split rolls stuffed with ham and aged cheese then toasted as Ghira pulled out the first map.

“Depending on the pace your horses can handle, it normally takes about eight days to get to the border,” Ghira traced the main road, “I think we have to assume that the border crossing is going to be more heavily patrolled than normal and that the normal inns and rest places could be watched by forces loyal to the King.”

“So our best option might be Kuroyuri Pass,” Yang tapped the mark. “Its tough terrain and it’ll take longer, but if Her Majesty doesn’t mind sleeping rough for a few nights, we should be able to slip through.”

“She most certainly does not. Have you been this way before?”

“Just once. Its where my year group picked to do our independent camp out.”

“What do you think, Dad?”

“Yang is right. The terrain is mostly left to protect itself, so you’re more likely to meet a Mistralian Knight than a Remnantian one. If your horses can manage, you should be able to make it. I’m more concerned with you getting to the Pass.”

“I can take them,” Marrow spoke up. “Staying off the normal roads will take us over the inter-village roads and if we travel at night, we can avoid most of the market traffic. We can split once we reach the Fall Woods and you can follow the river to the mountains and I can start alerting the towns and Lords.”

“That’s very kind of you, Marrow, but I don’t want my people to wait a day longer to know what’s going on. You need to go to Amitola House first,” Blake pulled out the map that marked Remnant by landholders. “As best I know, Ser Wukong is there and the Countess is my dearest friend. We need them to know first. Sun will be able to ride with you and if the other Lords know that you have both the Belladonnas and Amitolas backing you, it should convince more of them to action.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. When do you intend to leave for Kuroyuri?”

“Yang, would you be able to gather the supplies we need by tonight? That Adam hasn’t come here looking for me yet is a blessing but we shouldn’t stay longer than we have to.”

Ghira clapped Yang on the shoulder, “The storerooms are open to you and I will go to the kitchens myself to make sure you have enough food.”

“Thank you for your generosity, My Lord.”

“Now, now Yang, none of that. Its Ghira to you. You protected my daughter when no one else could, but even the smile you bring to her face is enough to make you one of my children.”

“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything,” Kali and Ruby arrived with their arms full of shirts. “Yang, we took the liberty of going through your things to get your spare shirts and I think we’ve done a good job of fixing them.” Kali spread one of the shirts out on the table.

The White Fang badge had been carefully picked out and replaced by the simple outline of a belladonna flower surmounted by a crown. Yang’s shirt had the additional letters K.C. below the flower.

Marrow snapped to a salute, “It is an honor to serve under you Knight Commander. I hope I haven’t overstepped my bounds in planning her Majesty’s journey.”

Yang returned the salute, “The first rule of the Knights of Shade is that I want to hear the opinions and concerns of the Knights beneath me as you should consider the concerns of those below you.”

“Understood, Commander.”

“Then if we are to leave tonight, we need to begin packing.” Blake pushed them all into action.

As the sun set, Blake hugged her parents one last time. Ghira still had flour in his beard and Kali had sewn a pocket into Blake’s dress so the necklace could be hidden. Kali had tears in her eyes as she fastened Blake’s cloak. “Yang is an absolutely lovely person and if at the end of all this you want to be with her, you have our blessing to do whatever you need to make yourselves happy.”

Ghira lifted Blake onto Gambol as if he was still lifting his toddler onto her first pony. “Ride safely and please come back to us. I will do everything I can to make sure you have a home to come back to.”

“I will. Thank you both so very much. I couldn’t be doing any of this without you.” Blake wiped her own tears away and with a nod, she, Yang and Ruby rode off into the dark again.


	9. To Mistral

Two weeks of careful riding brought them to the opening of Kuroyuri Pass. The mountains loomed on either side as Yang led them. Her hand had fully healed with only a pale scar to show for it. Blake had spent hours tracing that scar with her fingers as Yang curled up next to her in their bedrolls when they took a rest break. Blake hadn’t know what to tell Ruby about her relationship with Yang, but Ruby had solved that problem for her.

They had been watering the horses at a spring when Ruby had thrown an arm over Blake’s shoulders. “Yang always told me that anyone who wanted to court me had to go through her first, so I suppose I should do the same for her. You’ve probably already noticed what I big softie she is and I hope that you can protect that side of her.”

“I’m going to do my best,” Blake smiled at memory of how Yang had cooed over a nest of baby birds they had found the previous day when they stopped to rest. “You’re not worried about Adam and what people will say?”

“Blake,” Ruby admonished her, “Adam has unleashed a war on the people of Remnant and you’re fleeing the country to try and save the world. If people have a problem you wanting to be with Yang after all that, their priorities are the worrying ones.”

“Well when you put it like that...”

“I love my sister more than anyone else in the world and I’ve never seen her so happy. You are my Queen and its my job to make sure you’re happy. Watching you two fall in love gives me hope that we can get through this.”

“Thank you Ruby. I’m so grateful to have you as my friend.” They hugged before remounting their horses.

In the present, Blake carefully guided Gambol to follow in Yang and Cecilia’s hoof prints. The climb was growing steeper and loose stones slid underneath them. Yang held up her arm for a halt before carefully dismounting.

“We’ll have to lead them from here. Its getting too steep to ride safely. We’re going to cross the border soon too.”

They climbed higher in the mountains and Blake felt herself growing lightheaded from the altitude. Yang called back as if on cue, “Your headache will go away as we start heading down. Just a little farther.” Blake pulled up the hood of her cloak, grateful for the fur lining in the crisp mountain air. They carefully trudged along in silence save for the stones shifting underneath them.

“Halt!” A strange voice bounced off the cliffs around them. “In the name of the Grand Duchess, hold your position!”

Yang looked around for the source of the calls and to Blake and Ruby’s surprise yelled back. “Ren, it’s me! Yang!”

Blake could see the two men now as they jogged down the slope. They were dressed in padded jackets and the leader was carrying a bow along with his sword. Blake didn’t recognize their insignia: a many petaled flower for the leader and twin crescents on the shield of the man behind him. But if Yang knew these strangers, they must be safe.

“Yang! Its been ages!” He grasped Yang’s hand firmly. “But something tells me you’re not here for the mountain air.”

“And Ruby too!” Blake vaguely recognized the warm face and broad smile of the shield carrier. He had been in the retinue of the Grand Duchess at her wedding, but his name escaped her. He embraced Ruby like an old friend.

“Its good to see you too Jaune!”

Blake leaned into Gambol’s warm bulk, her shyness suddenly overtaking her. The leader turned to her. “And who is this?” Blake pushed back her hood and both men snapped into a salute.

“Please forgive my ignorance, Your Majesty. Ser Lie Ren, Ranger Captain of Her Royal Highness’s Mountain Patrol, at your service.”

“And I’m Ser Jaune Arc, Ranger Captain as well at your service.”

“My pleasure to meet you both. How do you know Yang and Ruby?”

“We attended knight training in Remnant at the pleasure of her late Majesty.” Ren was all business but Jaune was more forthcoming.

“And Patch hosted our first year summer camp. I was assigned to Yang’s group all four years too. Ren was in His Majesty’s group.”

Ren looked over to Yang. “What exactly is going on in Remnant? We haven’t heard from our ambassador in almost three weeks and your ambassador hasn’t had any word either.”

Blake found her voice. “I need to speak to the Grand Duchess immediately. I am in urgent need of her aid.”

“Ren, we have been riding for two weeks. We have reason to believe that the main road is being watched and we wouldn’t be coming through the mountains if it wasn’t the only option.”

Ren’s face was still impassive. “Then we need to move if we’re going to reach the outpost by nightfall.” He turned to head down the pass.

Jaune sighed, “Don’t mind him Your Majesty. Ren is very good at his job, but he’s not much of a people person.”

_I do want to hear what it was like to train with Adam._ “I’m certain we can come to an agreement. But how did you find your time in Remnant, Ser Arc?”

Jaune regaled Blake with stories of his time in Remnant with interjections from Yang as they left the mountains. The outpost was a cozy cabin with a bunkhouse. Ren and Jaune had put a stew on to simmer before they had left that morning and the women relished their first cooked meal since Menagerie. The bunkhouse had a pair of bunk beds, so after bunking the fire, Ren and Jaune went back to the cabin to sleep.

Blake felt much more human after the stew, washing her face and hands in hot water and now lying down to sleep in a real bed. She waited for Ruby’s breathing to relax before tapping on the bunk above her.

“Yang are you awake?”

Yang’s head poked over the bunk. “Do you need something?”

“Can you come down here?”

Yang swung her legs over and dropped down and Blake held the quilt open for her to slide in the bed. “I wanted you to hold me.”

“Of course.” Yang held her arms open as Blake burrowed into her chest. Yang’s shirt button had come undone, so Blake could rest her cheek on Yang’s soft skin. An idea came to Blake and she pulled away just enough to press a kiss between Yang’s breasts. Yang’s breath hitched and an emboldened Blake began to trail kisses up to Yang’s shoulders and then up her neck until she was breathing in Yang’s ear.

With a groan, Yang shifted their bodies so that Blake was completely on top of her. She wanted nothing more than run her hands through Blake’s hair and lace her fingers in those dark depths, but she remembered the bruises on Blake’s scalp and gripped the sheets instead. Blake continued her onslaught of kisses until she heard Yang whimper underneath her. In the glow of the coals, she marveled at Yang’s golden halo of hair, the bright pink flush from her cheeks to her breasts and the deep violet smolder in her eyes.

“Blake, what are you…?”

“Is this the kind of thing you like?”

Yang could only nod.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Yang licked her lips, “Ruby… And Blake, I want to give you the experience you deserve. Somewhere special, where we can both relax.”

Blake smiled and settled down against Yang’s chest. The fire of arousal was still burning in her heart, but Yang was right. “I didn’t take you for a romantic.”

“It’ll be my first time too. You can’t blame me for wanting it to be special. And more importantly, I don’t want you to feel pressured. I love you Blake and I want to keep you safe.”

“I love you back Yang and I’m going to keep you safe too.”

Yang wrapped her arms tightly around Blake and they slept soundly until the sun crept through the windows.

It took another week before they reached the palace of the Grand Duchess. Ren was still reserved and formal with Blake and had politely refused to share any of his stories from training with Adam. Jaune, however, had seven sisters worth of stories to tell and Ruby asked him for her favorites every day. Blake slowly felt the knot in her stomach beginning to unwind. No one batted an eye at Yang sleeping next to her every night. They practiced sword forms every evening when they stopped and even Ren was willing to say that she was getting better.

Blake kept her hood up as they rode down the streets. But thankfully Jaune was receiving most of the attention with people calling out to him in congratulations and best wishes. He smiled and waved back at them and Yang rode up to elbow him in the ribs. Blake couldn’t hear what they were talking about until they passed under the palace gates.

“You sly dog! Why didn’t you tell us?”

Jaune was sheepish, “Well we only just announced it. I guess the news passed you on the way here.”

Blake gave Gambol a little kick to catch up, hood falling back. “Announce what?”

“Our engagement,” Pyrrha gracefully vaulted onto the back of Jaune’s horse much to the consternation of her attendant. (“Your Grace!”) She wrapped her arms around Jaune and kissed the back of his head. “I missed you!” She inclined her head to Blake. “To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the Queen of Remnant, her Lady Knight and her Lady-in-Waiting?”

Blake nodded back. “Remnant is in dire need of your help, Pyrrha. I’ve come to ask you...”

“Dinner,” Pyrrha cut her off. “Please join us for dinner and we’ll discuss it there. I’ll have a bath set up for you and we can talk about everything with fresh minds. Do you need three rooms?”

Blake sighed at the thought of a hot bath. “No just two, Yang stays with me at night. Thank you for your hospitality.” Yang smiled at Blake’s newfound boldness.

Pyrrha turned around to talk to Ruby. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve ever been introduced. I’m Pyrrha!”

“Lady Ruby Rose of Patch, Your Grace.”

“Oh, you’re the sister Yang told me about! Don’t worry about being formal with me, I want you to be comfortable.”

“And how did you two meet? At my wedding or before that?” asked Blake.

“My father took me to see the camp out when Yang’s group came. He was very interested in meeting Adam outside of a formal court setting and as the heir, I was obliged to go with him. And I’m glad I did because it was the last trip before he fell ill.” Pyrrha grew somber for a moment and Jaune turned to quickly kiss her cheek.

Blake was almost embarrassed by the affection they shared. Even knowing what she did about Adam, thoughts of the life they could have had together still haunted her. _If he had been kind… If he had been affectionate… But I may never have had to chance to fall in love with Yang…_

“Then did he tell you,” Yang was still in a teasing mood, “that he spent the entire journey back to the training grounds all ‘Pyrrha this’ and ‘Pyrrha that’. ‘Did you see Pyrrha?’ ‘Isn’t Pyrrha the most beautiful girl in the world?’”

“Yang…,” Jaune grew beet red, Pyrrha ruffled his hair and even Ren cracked a smile.

The bath was everything Blake had hoped it would be; hot enough to relax her sore muscles without steaming her out with a juniper fragrance and plenty of soft soap. Yang had taken Gambol to the stables for a scrubbing of her own and one of Pyrrha’s ladies had taken her clothes away to be washed while she soaked. The room didn’t have an enclosed bathroom, but it did have a balcony and a beautiful view of the surrounding mountains. Ruby’s room adjoined the one Blake and Yang would share. Blake submerged herself to rinse the soap from her hair and when she surfaced, she could her someone rustling around the room.

“Hi Nora, you can just put them on the bed.”

“I’m not Nora, but she did give me something for you to wear to dinner. I ran into her in the hall.” Yang’s voice gave Blake a start.

“I’ll be getting out soon if you want to call the maid for more hot water.”

“Already taken care of,” Yang came into Blake’s peripheral vision to put two buckets of water by the fire to warm up. “Tell me when so I won’t look.”

Blake was confused, “You’ve seen me naked before. Why are you being shy now?”

“The last time I saw you naked... it was when I saw what Adam had done to you. And I had no idea how he could treat something that beautiful so cruelly. Your body isn’t mine to look at.”

“But you want to?”

“Yes,” Yang leaned onto the mantle. _By the Gods, I want to._

“Iliya and I bathed together from when we were kids up until I moved to the capital. It saved the maids from heating up the water twice and we could wash each other so Mom didn’t have to. So being naked in front of another woman isn’t a shameful thing to me and you can look if you want to. I’m getting out right now.” Blake stood and stepped onto the mat and wrung her hair back into the tub before walking over to Yang and the robe she had hung up by the fire. Yang was still hiding her face in the mantle, but to Blake’s pleasure, she peeked over her arm.

Yang poured her buckets of water into the tub as Blake sat by the fire to comb out her hair. Yang moved to unbutton her coat but paused half way down.

“Do you want me to look away?”

Yang considered for a moment. “No, you can look if you want.” She unbuttonedher coat the rest of the way and draped it over the clotheshorse before unbuckling her belt and sliding out of her riding pants. Yang could feel Blake’s gaze settle on her as she slowly undid her breast bindings.

“You don’t wear a corset?”

“I tried one, but they don’t fit well under armor and this works well enough.” She untied the drawstring and slipped off her underwear before easing herself into the tub with a sigh.

“Would you like me to wash your back?”

“I don’t think anyone’s washed my back since I was still taking baths with Ruby.”

“Is that a yes then?” Blake had already taken one of the washcloths and was kneeling behind Yang.

“Let me get my hair wet first.” Yang ducked under the water and her blonde hair bloomed.

“I could wash your hair too, if you want.”

“Oh... ah… okay.”

Blake began to massage the soap into Yang’s scalp in small circular motions. Yang tried to hold back, but a small moan escaped her as Blake worked. Blake used her nails to gently scratch behind Yang’s ears, reveling in Yang’s obvious enjoyment. When she reached the strong muscles of Yang’s shoulders. Yang gave a start, threatening to splash water out of the tub.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” _What else can you do with those hands?_ “It just feels really good.”

Blake continued to work her way down Yang’s back, tracing over old scars and sore spots where her armor had rubbed the wrong way. Yang washed the front of her body, grateful for the suds hiding her arousal. When Yang submerged for her final rinse, Blake brought over the other towel and robe for her. As Yang dried off, Blake went back to the fire to get the hairbrush.

“I can brush your hair if you want and put it up for dinner. I’m not very good, but I could braid it.”

“That might be nice,” Yang pulled up her stool next to Blake, eager to get Blake to touch her again.

“I would think that you would want to keep your hair short as a knight. Doesn’t it get in the way?”

“Oh they wanted to cut it. But then Ren showed up with hair as long as mine and no one wanted to cut the hair of a knight with a longer and more venerable lineage. And one of the first laws of knighthood is that you treat everyone equally. I think between having the Crown Prince, the son of the Ren family and the first girl in a century in the same group was just too much for them and they gave up.”

“I know Mistral and Remnant have a unique relationship because we share a continent, but that extends to knight training?” Blake paused her brushing.

“Well Mistral trains their own knights, but the Ren family is an exception. They put their sons through both styles of training and I remember Ren mentioning something about having an Atlean tutor come down. They’ve been the personal bodyguard of the Grand Duke’s family since we started writing history and as the smallest monarchy, having knowledge of as many military styles as possible is a necessity.”

“Then Ren’s father must have been in the war.”

“He led a group of Mistralian knights up a cliff to surround Vale Castle, but the Empress’s monsters attacked them. When Duke Nikos saw his body, it took all of Hazel’s diplomacy to keep him from going home. But Hazel died three days later and when Duke Nikos got home, he took baby Ren into the palace to start his training as soon as he could walk. Jaune joined him a few years later to give him someone his own age to relate to.”

“I can understand that. Having Iliya around was the best part of growing up.” Blake put the brush down and gathered Yang’s hair in her hands. Her fingertips brushed Yang’s hairline and Yang had to hold back a shudder. Blake quickly tamed Yang’s hair into a braid and tied it with one of her own ribbons. “There! Beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Yang slowly turned to face Blake and Blake could see the flush that crept from deep in her robe to the roses of her cheeks. Yang cupped Blake’s cheek in her hand and leaned in to kiss her. Blake stiffened in surprise at the initial kiss but relaxed into it quickly. _It’s safe to kiss her. She’s not going to hurt me._

The connecting door knocked and they pulled apart. “Do you need help getting dressed? The bell for dinner should ring soon,” called Ruby.

“No I think we can manage. Thanks Ruby!” Blake turned to Yang, “Let’s go see what we have.”

Nora had given them two dresses, one a dusky violet and the other a dark gold, both with matching slippers. Blake picked up the purple one. “Its a little long, but I’ll manage. Can you lace me in? Start at the top and tighten as you go down.”

Yang was grateful that Summer had also insisted that both of her daughters could dress themselves without maids. But as Blake stepped out of her robe and into her underwear and dress, Yang had to resist the urge to touch her skin before covering it up again. “Let me know if its too tight.”

“No, its just right thanks. Let’s get you into yours.”

Yang was relieved that the dress fit over her shoulders and hips without being too short. She turned to the looking glass and watched her figure come into shape as Blake laced her up.

“I think this is the first dress I’ve seen you in since we first met.”

“Would you believe that was my Dad’s idea? He and Summer had a pretty intense discussion over whether I should attend as a lady or a knight. But I got my knighthood and cloak, so it all worked out.”

“You looked like an angel,” Blake’s voice was soft. “When everything is better, will you wear more dresses for me?”

Yang turned and dropped a graceful curtsy, “I’ll wear whatever my Queen commands me.”

Blake stepped forward to embrace Yang tightly. The built in corset was doing much more for Yang’s bosom than her bindings and padded jackets ever could and Blake wanted nothing more that to explore these new contours, but the bell for dinner had just started to ring.

Dinner was held in Pyrrha’s private dining room and they were joined by Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha’s Lady-in-Waiting Nora. Blake’s mouth watered at the sight of the roasted squab and new peas and she tore into her food as politely as she could. Yang cajoled Jaune into telling more stories from their training days until the dinner plates were cleared away and a bowl of strawberry trifle was brought out for them to share. Then, with the support of Yang and Ruby, Blake told the entire story from her wedding night, up to the terror in the gallery, her flight from the palace and revelation of her necklace.

When she had finished, Pyrrha reached across the table to take her hand, “We will help you. Whatever you need Mistral is here.”

“We can’t.” Ren set his cup down firmly. “We’ve barely recovered from the last war and clearly we failed to finish it. I’m not going to go tell my knights and our army to put themselves on the line again. Let Her Majesty pass through and go to Atlas, but Your Grace, Mistral has to look after itself before we can go fixing someone else’s problems.” He stood to leave the room.

“Adam lost his father too,” Blake could feel tears welling up and she swallowed hard. “Adam lost his father and he let his loss turn him into a cruel man who would do whatever he wants to get more power for himself. You’re right that the Empress shouldn’t be a problem anyone has to solve, but right now she’s weak and if enough of us fight back, we have a better chance than our parents did. But if she gets her powers back and Remnant falls, Mistral will be next.”

Ren choked back a strange sound before stalking out of the room. Nora leapt to her feet to follow him (“Ren! Wait!”) and Yang moved to follow him before Pyrrha stopped her. “Let him go. Nora is probably the only person who can talk any sense into him right now. You’re absolutely correct, Blake, we have to take the chance offered to us. It’ll take me some time to get you exact numbers, but if Jaune agrees with me, we can get 2/3rds of our forces ready to go. And if you want to go to Atlas, I can make sure you get there safely.”

“You can do that?” Jaune was incredulous. “I mean, I know you can, but we aren’t even married yet!”

“Love, if I didn’t have centuries of tradition to uphold, I would have married you the second you asked me,” she kissed Jaune’s cheek. “Traditionally, control of our military is divided into thirds between the ruling Duke, their consort or of age heir and the head of the Ren family. But all three of us have to agree on conflicts outside of our borders,” she added for Blake’s benefit.

“We will take you up on your offer of safe passage to Atlas too. I think Weiss will help and Winter is married to their top general. I’m just nervous about Adam finding me.” Blake twisted her napkin in her lap until Yang took her hand in her own.

“From what Jaune told me, the only people in Mistral who know you’re here are in this room. The road to Argus is the fastest way to get to Atlas and I can give you courier’s badges to give you a reason to be there.”

“My family house is in Argus. My sister would let you rest there if you needed,” added Jaune.

“Thank you,” Blake was suddenly exhausted. “I know this isn’t what any of us want to be doing but I’m grateful that you’re willing to help.”

Pyrrha came around the table to hug Blake. “We’re honored to live lives of comfort which obligates us to help as much as we can. Get a good night’s sleep and I can make the arrangements for a quick trip to Argus.”

By the time they said good night to Ruby and got back to their room, Blake was falling asleep on her feet. She leaned against the bedpost as Yang unlaced her dress and slipped under the covers without pulling on her nightdress. Seeing Yang start to struggle with her dress, Blake gestured for her to sit down and she untied the stays. As the dress slipped over Yang’s shoulder, Blake sat up enough to kiss the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Yang leapt to her feet and the dress fell the rest of the way to the floor.

“I’ll… um...”

“Come to bed like that,” Blake snuggled her pillow.

“Are you certain? I can...”

“Please?”

Yang dared a look back. The silky sheets clung to Blake’s curves like water and the fire of Yang’s lust began to rise in her again. Holding her breath, she laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets to her chin, curling up away from Blake. But Blake was not to be deterred. She snaked her arms around Yang, both of her hands finding Yang’s breasts as she ran kisses along Yang’s shoulder blades. Yang pushed her face into the pillow to muffle the sounds she was making. But the sensitivity of her breasts and nipples and Blake’s gentle yet firm touch was almost too much for her to bear.

As a knight, Yang had been taught to never hold back, but she fought against her training as she turned back to Blake. She rolled Blake onto her back, kissing every part of Blake she could reach until she found her lips. Yang’s hands were just as busy, squeezing Blake’s breasts and rolling her nipple’s between her thumb and forefinger. She pressed her left thigh firmly against Blake’s pubic mound until their legs were intertwined and she could feel the pool of Blake’s arousal. Yang broke away from the kiss with every intent to devour a beautiful pink nipple.

“Stop!” Blake squeaked underneath her.

Yang disentangled herself as quickly as she could and Blake hid her face in her hands as she caught her breath.

“You’re not doing anything wrong… and I want you… and I can tell you want me. But I can’t. I want nothing more than to be with you but when you touch me… I can still feel him. I can touch you; that feels ok...”

“But when I touch you, you still feel scared?”

Blake nodded, “It doesn’t make any sense. You’re not him. Why does my body think you are?”

“Because he was the first one to ever touch you like that. You’re not broken, Blake, and I’m going to do my best to help you. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Blake dropped her hands to smile at Yang. “Yang, that just now felt so incredibly amazing and I want you to want to touch me like that. Just not tonight?”

“Do you want me to get your nightdress?”

“No. I want to stay like this. Will you hold me as I fall asleep?”

Yang wrapped her arms gently around Blake and stroked her hair as sleep overcame them.

Pyrrha served them breakfast in her dining room. Blake had just cracked into her boiled egg when Ren entered the room and came directly to her.

“Your Majesty,” he held a formal bow, “Please forgive my actions last night. After reflection, I have come to realize that our goals are directly aligned. I will agree with their Graces to aid you as you need. Please consider Lie Ren to be at your command for all matters concerning Remnant.”

“Thank you Ren, I accept your offer with gratitude.” Blake could see the slight puffiness in Ren eyes as he straightened up a went to take his seat at Pyrrha’s left hand.

“It would be for the best if we left for Atlas as soon as possible,” Yang was adding more bacon to her plate.

“To that end, I do need this letter to get to Argus as fast as possible,” Jaune produced an envelope sealed with his crescent sigil paired with twin spears. “It’s nothing exciting, just my stepping down from the Arc family to join Nikos. But my sister needs it to make the formal announcement and no one is going to think twice about stopping someone who is expected by Lady Saphron.”

“And these will help too,” Pyrrha passed them badges of an owl in flight, spears in its talons, and three bulging money purses. “Further proof that you’re working on my behalf and the money is mostly smaller coins. All of your clothes are washed and repacked and I’ll have the kitchens make you a traveling basket. People aren’t likely to recognize you, but please be careful. I’ll get things organized here so please send word as soon as you reach Atlas.”

“Thank you for putting this all together for me and for putting your faith in me, “Blake looked from Pyrrha to Jaune to Ren. “I hope the next time we see each other we’ll be ending this once and for all.”

Back in their traveling clothes, Blake, Yang and Ruby headed to the stables. The horses were well-rested and happy to see them and as they saddled up, Ren came carrying two large baskets of food. As Ruby and Yang tied the baskets to their packs, Ren came over to Blake.

“Not many people are willing to speak honestly like that, but I needed the reminder that I am where I am because I choose to treat my destiny like a blessing. I can’t speak for what is going through Adam’s mind now, but I wish his actions surprised me. I think we had all hoped he would learn to take things more seriously. You are too good a woman for him and exactly the Queen Remnant needs to lead them through this. And then the time comes, I will finally stand up to him with you.”

“Thank you Ren. I am honored by your confidence in me.”

He bowed again as the three women left through the castle gates, north to Argus and Atlas beyond.


	10. Atlas

The road to Argus was well-maintained and made for a quick journey. Ruby handled all the necessary transactions when they wanted to stay in an inn. Blake kept her hood up out of an abundance of caution, but nobody questioned the owl badge pinned to her cloak. Yang perked up as soon as they could smell the ocean brine on the outskirts of Argus.

Lady Saphron was more than delighted to put them up for the night. She sent a servant to book them passage on the morning ship to Atlas while they settled into rooms overlooking the harbor. Yang threw the window open wide and leaned out, letting the sea breeze tangle her hair.

Blake watched her from the bed. “You really love the ocean, don’t you?”

“It just feels like home is all. I have to take you to Patch you know? Argus seems nice enough, but Patch is just right.”

“I would like to see it some day.” Blake smiled at Yang’s enjoyment of her surroundings and pride in her home town. “But first Atlas.”

“Atlas,” Yang nodded in agreement.

After a lively dinner with Lady Saphron and the four other Arc sisters who were in town for the social season, Blake was eager to get into bed with Yang. They had either been sharing a room with Ruby or in a thin-walled tent for the entire trip through Mistral and Blake had been craving having Yang all to herself. This time it took Yang no convincing to slip into bed nude and have Blake snuggle up to her.

“Lie on your back please,” Blake whispered in Yang’s ear. “I want to try something.”

Yang obliged and lay back admiring Blake’s silhouette in the moonlight. Blake leaned over to kiss Yang, but when Yang reached up to embrace her, Blake pulled back.

“Not tonight. Now I just want to touch you.”

“If you insist,” Yang let her arms fall open.

Blake swallowed her nerves before reaching back out to to Yang. But the hitch in Yang’s breath when Blake first gently pinched her nipple made her bold. She kissed and nibbled up and down Yang’s neck and shoulders while massaging her breasts. For her part, Yang clutched the sheets in her fists, fighting the urge to touch Blake. She squeezed her legs together, trying to get any amount of pressure on her aching clit. But when Blake ducked head lower to kiss her way to Yang’s breast and sucked lightly on her nipples, Yang had to grab the other pillow to muffle her moaning. Her hips bucked off the mattress and she could feel her body starting to tremble.

“Blake… please… I’m going to-” Yang’s voice dissolved into a moan as her orgasm rushed through her body.

Blake pulled away to watch Yang squirm and flush. She gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Yang’s face and felt her shudder. Yang caught Blake’s hand and pressed it to her lips, pulling Blake back down to her.

“Did you…?” Blake was too embarrassed to finish her question.

“Have an orgasm?” Yang’s voice was low and relaxed in Blake’s ear. “Yes I did.”

“So I did ok?”

“Babe, I’m not entirely certain where my legs exist in relation to the rest of myself right now. You did amazing.”

Blake reached down for the blankets and pulled them up over Yang and herself. Yang kissed the crown of her head. “Are you sure you don’t want me to reciprocate?”

Blake shook her head and snuggled in closer. “No I just wanted to touch you. Besides we have to get up early to get on the ferry.”

Yang titled Blake’s chin up to kiss her, “As my lady insists.”

Getting on the ferry was smooth, but the sea was not. Blake pulled her cloak tightly around her as she huddled out of the brisk wind with Ruby. She missed Remnant’s warm, gentle summers as the boat pitched underneath her and she hoped that Gambol was faring better in the hold. Yang vanished for a few minutes and came back with a small bag of candied ginger. It made Blake’s nose burn and eyes water, but it settled her stomach enough that she didn’t feel like she was about to make a very unqueenly vomit over the side of the boat.

It was nearly dinner when they pulled into Atlas’s harbor. They had gone to get the horses and the hostler appraised them. “Not often we get that quality of horse on this ship and under the command of ladies no less. Where did you say you were from again?” He reached out toward Blake, but before his fingers could close on the hem of her hood, he froze and his eyes grew wide at the sensation of a knife at his throat.

“I wouldn’t say that you ever saw us,” Ruby’s voice was deadly, her face hiding in the dark of her own hood. “You had many horses to look after on this trip, several of them belonged to ladies, but you had so much to do that you can’t quite remember any of them fully. Does that sound about right?”

“Yes ma’am,” the hostler gulped and when Ruby pulled away her knife, he sank to the floor. She took Crescent’s reins and Blake and Yang followed her out.

As they headed down the gangplank, Ruby turned back to smile at them. “They said I was going to be a Lady-in-Waiting. Precisely what I needed to wait for, they didn’t mention. But we can’t afford to be found out now.”

“Rubes, I love you dearly, but sometimes the answer to ‘What would Mom do?’ is no.”

Ruby turned away embarrassed, but Blake stepped in, “Now that we made it to Atlas, we should still be keeping a low profile, but its much easier for Atlas to defend us than Mistral if word gets out. But we couldn’t have known what that man’s intentions were.”

Yang stifled a low growl in her throat at the thought of another man touching Blake. She swung up onto Cecelia to get a better look over the crowd. The market was finishing up the last of its business for the day with most stalls and stores packing up and the taverns and dining rooms just starting their evening rush. She spotted a carriage with the familiar snowflake insignia parked outside a milliner's shop and pointed it out to Blake and Ruby. They mounted up and picked their way through the crowd.

The shop bell tinkled as they approached and a young woman stepped out accompanied by a man with a stack of boxes. “Thank you, Katt!” Weiss waved behind her to the shop owner bowing her out. Blake looked up at the shop sign of a fanciful cat playing with a ball of ribbon reading, “Katt Millinery and Notions. N. Katt, Proprietress.”

“Weiss!” Yang called.

Weiss turned quickly and the color drained from her face as she saw the familiar cloaked figure beside Yang. “Oh no, I was right.”

After being introduced to Weiss’s butler, Klein, and being swiftly bundled into the carriage, Blake found herself walking behind Weiss through the massive entrance hall. The white stone walls were lined with statuary and portraits of long-dead Schnees. Weiss’s voice echoed in the cavernous ceiling.

“I need Winter here immediately and rooms set up for my guests. We will take dinner in my dining room.” A small army of maids scurried to do Weiss’s bidding and soon Blake was seated at a dinner table with Yang, Ruby and Weiss with a bowl of soup steaming in front of her.

The door banged open again and Winter entered still in her riding clothes. “Weiss, what’s going on on?” She stopped short at the sight of Blake. “I suppose you have something to do with this.”

The Schnee sisters listened with impassive faces to Blake’s story. At the end, Winter topped off her wine glass and raised it to Blake. “I didn’t think you had it in you but I’m impressed.”

Yang rounded on Weiss, “What did you mean when you said you were right?”

“You were there when we got the letter from our father after the wedding.”

“You said there was something off about it,” added Ruby.

“It just didn’t sound like him. He’s always been interested in codes and ciphers, but something just rubbed me wrong. So Winter and I went back, thinking we could just turn around and come back if it was a false alarm. And we got home and he said that he never sent us a letter but that he had just received a troubling report of unrest from Remnant and that we were not to return.”

Realization hit Blake. “Adam sent the letter. He and Mercury made up the messenger. He’s been planning this for longer than I thought.” She swallowed hard. “Did he send Cinder and Neo away too?”

“We can’t know that for certain, but its certainly possible.” Winter had finished her wine. “So you’re going to need an army.”

“If you’ll help us. We do have an agreement from Mistral, but Atlas outnumbers all of us. Will your father consent?” Yang drummed her fingers on the table.

“Father is out of the city on a tour of the northern mines and he won’t be back for at least a month and while he’s gone, I’m in charge, so I say yes.” Weiss looked over at her sister. “The General will agree with me?”

Winter smirked, “If he knows what’s good for him. He’ll want to know if you intend to visit Vacou.”

“I don’t know. The only person I know from there is Emerald and I don’t know what side she’s on.” Blake shook her head.

“I can send a small detachment sent if you want. They could use a reminder that their isolationist policies most likely lead to the last war being so deadly.” Winter’s eyes were hard.

“They barely even trade with us. I can count on one hand the number of Vacouean ships I’ve seen stop in Patch.” Yang was dismissive.

“Not so fast,” Weiss chided her, “Prince Fox might be more willing to worth with us than his father. We can be hopeful but we should focus on going back to Remnant with a force.”

“I recommend sailing down,” Winter took charge. “We send a message to Mistral to travel over land south and we can land in Patch and work our way north to hopefully pinch the capital. And we’ll collect those still loyal to Blake as we go. We should be able to organize our main force by the end of the week and have a secondary force follow behind us a few days later.”

“I think we can do that. I’m grateful for your willingness to help.”

“You’re my friend,” Weiss was her secret, gentle self now. “I’m happy to do whatever I can to help you. Even without unleashing as much destruction as he has, the fact that Adam would dare harm you proves he’s unfit to be a king. But for now, the three of you look absolutely ragged. Go get some rest and Winter and I will organize the rest.”

In their room, Blake curled up closer to Yang. They had spent the day meeting with General Ironwood and his captains going over sailing routes and the topography of Remnant. In two days, they would sail for Patch. The messenger had been sent to Mistral with the details Pyrrha needed to meet them. All that was expected of them now was that they would be ready to lead as soon as they landed.

Yang idly ran her fingers through Blake’s hair and down her back. Blake hadn’t asked her for any more sexual intimacy since they landed in Atlas, but squeezed her hand under the table whenever she had to discuss Adam or the Empress in meetings. But gone was the terrified young woman Yang had helped in that room so many months ago, trembling so hard she couldn’t open her makeup. _You’ve grown so much in that time. You’ve ridden across the world to ask for help and you’re about to rescue your home. If Adam did one thing right in his lifetime, it was picking you to be his Queen._

“Yang? Can I try something?” Blake’s voice was small and uncertain.

“Of course,” Yang propped herself up as Blake pulled away from her.

“I’ve been thinking about it since we were in Argus. I really liked watching you orgasm and I wanted to show you what mine looks like… but I’ve been a little embarrassed to think about you watching me.” Blake pulled the covers down and turned the bedside lamp back up. “But just watch ok?”

“What if I wanted to touch myself?” Yang pulled her section of the covers away, feeling her own arousal starting to grow.

Blake’s face flushed as she clearly hadn’t considered that possibility. “Yeah, that’s ok.”

Yang watched as her right hand crept down to her womanhood and her left hand cupped her breasts. Blake’s breath hitched and her legs parted as she first brushed against her clit. Blake was surprised at how wet she already was and as she circled her clit, she pinched one of her nipples and let out a breathy moan. Yang was riveted by the display; Blake’s skin flushing, her hand fondling her breasts and as she stroked her clit, the way the folds of her pussy opened and glistened with arousal in the lamp light. Yang’s hand move to stroke her own clit in hopes of sating the lust that was coursing through her. Blake’s breathing was becoming ragged, punctuated by moans and whimpers. She opened her eyes to see Yang trembling next to her, her own fingers working furiously to keep pace with Blake.

Blake could feel the foundation of her orgasm beginning to grow within her. Her hand slipped lower until the tips of her fingers were pressing against her entrance. She hadn’t been penetrated since Adam and the thought of doing it herself since had given her chills. But here in this place with Yang, it was safe and more importantly, she wanted it. Blake gasped as her fingers curled inside her and the heel of her hand came to rest on her clit.

Yang couldn’t tell if the moan that escaped her was due to her own orgasm building or the sight of her lover’s fingers disappearing inside of her. Yang kept her gaze fixed on Blake, willing herself to slow down just a fraction so she could keep focused. The pressure building up in Blake was almost unbearable and she pressed harder into herself to release it until the dam broke inside of her and she came with a small shriek of pleasure. All it took was the sound of Blake’s cry forYang to go over her own edge and both of them were there for that moment lost in their afterglows.

Blake came to first, rolling herself carefully off the bed to the wash basin. She looked back to see Yang sprawled out and embarrassingly, a small stain on the sheets where she had been. She looked down at her own hands and the water, but there was no blood there. With great effort, Yang pulled herself out of bed to join her. She placed a clumsy kiss on Blake’s shoulder.

“Blake, that was… just incredible. You are so amazingly beautiful.”

“Weiss won’t be happy that I stained her sheets though.”

“Weiss has more sheets than she knows what do with. But watching you gush like that was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It was?” Blake blushed again.

“It showed me that you felt comfortable and safe enough to be that turned on and that makes me very, very happy.”

Blake turned to kiss Yang. “And I would like to continue to make you very, very happy.”

They remade the bed from the spare sheets in the linen cupboard and Yang held Blake safely in her arms until morning.

Two days later, they stood in the bow of the ship as the crew cast off from the towboats and the wind fully caught in the sails. Yang took Blake’s hand in hers. They were headed to Patch and only the Gods knew what awaited them there.


	11. The Lost Princess

After the first day’s seasickness subsided, Blake decided that she liked sailing. She had been given a large, comfortable cabin at the rear of the ship and the captain and crew had all taken to her quickly. The navigator taught her how to read star charts and use the compass and the sailing mate gave her a turn at the tiller. For her part, Yang learned to climb up and down the masts adjusting the sails. Ruby convinced the cook to let her have control of the oven for an afternoon and made a batch of biscuits so fluffy that a fist fight almost broke out over who would escort the Lady Rose on a walk around the deck.

As the fleet made its way down the coast, Blake spent most of her free time standing at the side of the ship looking towards the smudge on the horizon that was Remnant. Ruby came to join her one night carrying a large bundle.

“I made something for you! I wasn’t able to get fabric before we left Remnant, but I did get thread, so I had to use one of the old sails, but I think it came out alright.” She carefully unfolded it to reveal a standard of the letter B, surmounted by a crown and and paired with a belladonna flower with one short petal, stitched in purple. “We can fly it when we get closer to Patch so everyone knows that the Queen has returned!”

Blake’s eyes began to prick with tears. “Thank you Ruby, its beautiful.”

When they were about to enter the busy shipping lanes of Patch, Yang scrambled up to the crow’s nest to reorder the flags so that Blake’s standard was on top. Looking back she could see the rest of the fleet putting up similar flags they had patched together from materials they had on hand. She looked forward to see a small ship coming towards them from the direction. She strained to see its flags and rang the alert bell which sent the rest of the crew running.

As the ship pulled closer, a familiar voice called out over the water. “What standard do you sail under?”

The captain's voice boomed back. “I sail from Atlas at the express command of General Ironwood to bring Her Majesty, The Queen of Remnant home to defend her nation.”

A cheer rose up from the small ship and Taiyang continued, “Then let us see you safely into port! We have been praying every day for the safety of our Queen and her escort!”

Blake descended the gangplank on Yang’s arm with Ruby carrying her dress behind her. Weiss wouldn’t let Blake return home wearing dresses rumpled by her time on the road so she had ordered her an elegant black gown embroidered all over with belladonna flowers. Weiss had also loaned her a diamond studded headband to keep her hair from looking too windswept and Blake finally put her mother’s necklace back on. For Yang, Weiss had ordered a new, white coat with her Knight Commander insignia over the breast which was so heavily starched it almost stood up without her. Ruby hadn’t been left out in a rose red dress with white lacing.

Two men were waiting for them with an open carriage. The tall, blond man bowed first and kissed Blake’s signet ring. “My Queen, as your Duke, we are happy to have you back. And as a father, I have to thank you for keeping my daughters safe. May I introduce you to my right-hand man and most able swordsman, Qrow?” The dark-haired man bowed, but Blake noticed that he barely looked at her and seemed to be avoiding Yang entirely.

“Duke Xiao Long, your daughters have been instrumental in protecting me and helping me acquire aid. They couldn’t have done that without the strong foundation they received from their parents. And you Master Qrow, I believe I have you to thank for my sword?”

“I am glad to have made something that pleases Your Majesty.” He didn’t rise from his bow and his voice was soft and gravely.

“And remind me of your family name?”

“I don’t have one Your Majesty, I’m just Qrow.”

Taiyang stepped in, “We should get you to the castle. Many things have happened since you left and there are quite a few more people who will be very happy to see you.”

As they rode through the city center, Yang kept a tight grip on Blake’s hand as she pointed out various sites. At the sight of Blake, small cheers went up from the people going about their business and as the news travel more people came out to see the carriage pass by. As Blake waved to them, she noticed rows of white tents in neat rows on the hills surrounding Patch.

“Is that the army?” asked Blake.

“Must be,” Yang shaded her eyes for a better look. “I don’t see any commander's flags though which is odd. They must still be setting up.”

They didn’t have much longer to consider it as they were quickly pulling up to the castle. They passed through the portcullis into an open courtyard, buzzing with activity. The news that the Queen was back had beaten them there and people dropped their work to acknowledge her as the carriage rolled to a stop. The door banged open as Kali flew out of it and nearly vaulted into the carriage to hug Blake.

“Let her get out of the carriage, Kali.”

_I know that voice._ Blake craned her neck around her mother to see who else was there, but Ruby had already leapt out of the carriage to hug Summer.

“I missed you too my darling girl.” Summer held Ruby tight as Blake and Yang got out of the carriage. She curtsied to Blake. “Thank you for taking care of my daughters, Your Majesty. I hope they were good companions to you.”

“I wouldn’t be where I am now without them, Lady Rose. You raised them well.”

“Thank you for saying so.” Summer tried to hide her smile by pulling Yang into her embrace. “Let me see your hand. Oh that healed nicely! Are you still able to keep your grip?”

“Yes, Mom,” Yang seemed embarrassed to be fussed over.

Kali whispered into Blake’s ear, “Summer tries so hard to be stoic and has a hard time saying what she feels, but she loves those girls with all her heart.”

“Its ok, Mom, I can tell.” Blake smiled as Summer fussed over Yang’s hand and a stray thread on Ruby’s dress. “Where’s Dad?”

“He rode out on a survey this morning, but he should be back soon. Now that everyone’s here, we can plan for what to do next. Let’s get you inside and get you fed while we’re waiting.”

Summer turned with each arm wrapped around a daughter, “Yes, you can have my rooms, Your Majesty and Tai and I’ll bunk with the girls.”

“While I appreciate your generosity, I would prefer to stay with Yang in her room.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” A sparkle rose in Summer’s eyes.

A horn could be heard from the watchtower and it was Kali’s turn to smile. “That’ll be the survey party coming back. Your father is going to be so excited to see you!”

Ghira was excited to see Blake and she told him her adventures since leaving Menagerie as the rest of the council took their seats. She was so engrossed in her story she didn’t notice everyone waiting until Ruby tapped her on the shoulder to see everyone standing at their chairs.

“I’m sorry!” Blake quickly sat so everyone else could and took stock of the meeting. Seated with her were her parents, Taiyang, Summer, Yang, Ruby, General Ironwood, Winter, Weiss and to Blake’s great surprise, Pyrrha and Jaune. She turned to them first. “How were you able to get here so quickly?”

“When we crossed the border, we were prepared for heavy resistance but there was none. We ran into some small groups of monsters, but they were weak and if the corpses hadn’t disintegrated immediately, we would have been able to examine them more closely. They appeared very malformed.” Pyrrha seemed almost disappointed at having such a weak foe. “We met a number of your loyal knights riding around to escort goods and refugees to safer places as we got closer to the capital.”

“And the capital?” Blake almost didn’t want to know.

“Its badly damaged, but rebuildable. We’ve dispersed the survivors to a number of refugee camps; the ones here and in Menagerie are the largest. We have enough hands working all over Remnant that we should be able to feed everyone this winter.” Ghira reassured her.

“But Adam?” Blake braced herself.

Taiyang and Ghira shared a look and Taiyang nodded for Ghira to continue. “When we got to the capital and secured the city and the palace, he had already fled. We were able to capture Ser Tukson; he had been abandoned because he was injured. Before he died he was able to tell us that the King and his last few loyal knights had gone to the manor on the sea. We rode after them as quickly as we could but we were only in time to watch him sailing away.”

“I launched a ship as soon as I could,” continued Taiyang. “But he was always just a bit too far ahead of us. I knew he was going to Vale, but he didn’t put in at the harbor. Instead he sailed around to a natural beach and once he stepped on land, the ship just vanished. We tried to sail into that cove, but an unnatural storm kicked up and to the best of my knowledge hasn’t stopped since. We assume he was heading towards the old castle, but we can’t figure out why.”

“We’ve scoured our archives for every mention of the Empress,” Summer shook her head. “Vale was never one to share their general goings on, even when we could go there.”

“I… uh, might be able to help with that.” Everyone turned to see Qrow sitting in the windowsill. _We’re three levels up. How did he get there?_ The silence grew almost unbearable as he continued. “My father was a man of obsession and perfection. When we were small, my sister and I were kept in neat, formal clothes even where we were allowed to play. He would take us aside for examinations regularly and that’s when we would see her.”

“Our mother had died birthing us and the whispers at court called us unlucky. Well I was unlucky. My sister was smart, beautiful and precocious and first born. But I, the spare, made my mother bleed to death and there was nothing I could do to make up for that. Except make her happy,” Qrow shuddered but soldered on. “We called her Salem then. Physically, she was never my father’s mistress but in every other way he relied on her. We were told that she was a sorceress who could live an impossibly long life. That she had guided our family for generations and now it was our turn to learn, weren’t we lucky? We wanted to impress them. My sister to prove that she was a worthy heir and me to prove that I was worth anything.”

“As we got older, he kept us sequestered more. He said it was to train us to rule when he died, but Salem was growing her plans even then. We were called to his rooms one night and Salem was there with two red glass orbs. One of them held a storm inside and the other just gathering clouds. He told us it was time for us to rule Vale, that with Salem’s power he was going to ride out to conquer the other kingdoms and crown himself the Emperor of the world. I didn’t believe him and I knew Raven didn’t either. She tried to question him, believing he would listen.”

“Salem raised a hand and from the shadows came many hands to restrain us. Then we watched as she placed her hands on our father’s head, claiming that he was ready to receive her power. But his soul, his essence flowed out of him and into the second orb and the clouds started to storm. Our father fell to the floor, a shriveled husk of a corpse and she turned to us. It was the only time I’ve ever seen fear in Raven’s eyes as she reached for me and in that moment we both wished that we could fly away from there and take our father’s soul with us. Maybe there was just so much latent magic built up in the room that needed a focus, but however it happened, we were suddenly flying. She could never remember how she took it or how we got down there, but we both remember placing one of the orbs in out father’s secret vault. We came back to ourselves in the woods and we swore to do what it ever it would take. But we were barely done being children, what did we know about anything?”

“The history books are reasonably accurate as to what happened next. Everyone who remembered we existed were either dead or thought that we had died. We thought that if we joined with the foreign armies, we could reveal ourselves eventually. But Raven fell in love and found out she was pregnant. She wanted her child to live a better life than she had and I told her that we could do that. She could be a Queen and a mother and we could bring Vale back. I don’t know what she was thinking when she held her baby for the first time or when she gave it to its father and she fled. I looked for her until I had to make the decision to either stay in Vale or watch over my niece.”

“If only one of the orbs is broken, the second one is probably still hidden in the vault. She still needs the pieces in your necklace, Your Majesty, but with the second orb in her possession, she’ll have access to the power she needs to destroy you. But my father was a paranoid man about his treasures and the vault is sealed in such a way that only three people alive can open it,” Qrow pulled a ring with a red signet stone out of an inner pocket and stared at for a long moment before setting it in front of Yang. “Myself, Qrown Branwen, Prince of Vale, my sister, Raven Branwen, Queen of Vale, or her daughter Yang Xiao Long, Crown Princess of Vale.”

The entire room was stock silent, eyes sliding from Qrow, haggard yet lighter from telling his story, to Taiyang, grappling with the realization of who that beautiful, charming woman truly had been, to Yang, who felt a strange fire building inside of her the longer she stared at the eagle’s head on the ring in front of her. She stood abruptly, knocking her chair to the floor before storming out and slamming the door behind her. Blake grabbed the ring from the table as she ran out after her as the room erupted behind them.

Blake finally caught Yang halfway to the stables. She grabbed Yang’s sleeve. “Please Yang stop!”

Yang ripped her arm out of Blake’s grasp and rounded on her, eyes blazing. “What the fucking hell was that? I know him all my life and not once does he tell me the truth! I don’t want to be the Princess of Vale or any kind of princess! I wanted to live my life my own way and not have to bow to anyone’s expectations of me!”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Blake fought her instinct to cower under Yang’s rage. “That I became a princess because I had to?”

Yang looked down at Blake and felt a wave of guilt come over her, “No I...”

“When I got Adam’s proposal, I didn’t know what to do. We had only spoken once and he seemed kind enough. If I had known then what I know now, I would have sent the ring back, but I didn’t and I can’t dwell on that forever. I wanted something like my parents have; a relationship built on love and trust and kindness, both of them united in their desire to do good for the people around them. If I took on the role of Princess, I could do that on a nationwide scale. My parents never for a moment told me that I had to accept his proposal, even though I know they wanted me to. I could have married anyone I wanted and they would have celebrated me. But I chose to become a Princess because I had something that I wanted to give to the world. And you, Yang Xiao Long, have forgotten that,” Blake held her head high and continued towards the stables. “We’re going for a ride. There’s something I need to check on.”

Yang followed Blake, struck mute by her display of forcefulness. Blake waved off all offers of escorts and they headed out of the castle and into the surrounding hills.

The refugee camp was neat and well-appointed. Some of the tents had washing strung between them and there were small supply stations scattered around, staffed by foot soldiers, offering bread, soap and other small items to make life more bearable. The majority of people were moving into a big line by a cooking tent, the smell of stew wafting over them, for the evening meal. A girl Yang vaguely remembered was trying juggle two bowls of stew along with a half loaf of bread and a bulging bag of supplies. Blake handed Gambol’s rein to Yang and dismounted to help her. Yang watched as the crowd parted around Blake and the people whispered to each other. (“I knew those were Atlean ships!” “She went all that way alone?” “No, no it was her, the Lady Knight and the little Rose!” “Well I didn’t doubt her.” “The King’s monsters are no match for our Queen! She’ll have us all back home by winter!”)

“Here Penny, let me take some of that for you.” Blake slipped her arm through the bag loops.

“Your Majesty!” Penny was startled and delighted.

“Tell me all about what happened to you.”

Yang trailed behind with the horses as Penny led them back to her tent. She tied the horses to the tent stakes before entering. Pietro was propped up in a chair with his right leg elevated and covered in a dressing. There was a small table of salvaged tools and toy soldier parts along with two cots and some storage crates. Penny offered Blake the only stool as she gave Pietro his dinner and continued her story.

“So we were taking shelter in the guild warehouses. There weren’t too many monsters in that part of the city, but we were running low on supplies. Three of the apprentices volunteered to go out to look for food, but they stumbled on a nest of flying monsters and were chased back to us. In the fighting, a stack of boxes fell and crushed Father’s leg.” Penny squeezed his hand. “But Grand Duchess Pyrrha saved us! She threw her spear right through it! And Duke Jaune set Father’s leg! I have to change his dressing and massage it every day, but its getting so much better!”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty, Master Polendina, Mistress Polendina, might I borrow Ser Commander for a moment?” Guardsman turned Knight, Clover Ebi was at the tent flap.

At a nod from Blake, Yang followed him out. “Is there a problem, Ser Ebi?”

Clover saluted smartly. “Thankfully no, Commander. The Queen maintains a high degree of respect and popularity among the people and the people remember the loyalty of her father to the Crown which creates confidence in our leadership. The good weather and ample food don’t hurt either. As your Lord father may have mentioned, I’ve been receiving regular reports from all over Remnant and I can forward them down to you at the castle. Ser Wukong has the West quadrant, Ser Marrow the East, and Ser Ren patrols the Northern border.”

“What is our full fighting force?” Yang felt a bit of relief, this was something she understood.

“At current we have two dozen full knights who have accepted the banner of the Knights of Shade. There were nine boys in various stages of training in the Academy who know enough to aid knights. They run most of our messages now. And the army has about 30,000 fighting fit soldiers. Reports suggest that more would sign up if asked or of age. Mistral brought 12,000, holding the last 6,000 to maintain their lands. And you brought from Atlas?”

“10,000 in this first wave and 50,000 more are enroute. And the King is on Vale?”

“I have a small force that can sail over to the settlement on the next tide. If my Queen wills it?”

Yang paused for a moment. _He’s not actually asking the Queen, he’s asking me on her behalf. And she trusts me enough to make these choices? Is that what being a Queen is about; gathering people around you to make your choices? Because right now she has the final word over our army. If Mistral or Atlas disagree, they can just go home and they might not be there the next time we need them._ “Yes, she does.”

Clover had been watching her carefully. “Its hard, isn’t it? To take on a role you didn’t expect? At Mid-Winter, I was just a fisherman’s son who had risen up the ranks and landed a position in the royal household and at Mid-Summer, I’m a knight with people bowing to me and expecting me to know what’s going on.”

“How are you handling it?”

“Begging your pardon Ser Commander, but I’m not convinced that I am. I dream in supply lists. I resolve four conflicts before I can wash my face most days. I lie awake at night listening to the sounds of camp, one hand on my sword in case any of those monsters think they can come back. And through it all I feel wholly inadequate. Do people just listen to me because of my title and badge and who I represent or are they actually listening to me?”

“I think that’s a common concern these days,” Yang shifted uncomfortably in her boots.

“I’ve been asking this to all the knights I’ve met so far, so now its your turn. Why did you want to become a knight?”

“I wanted to go on an adventure. I wanted every day of my life to be different. Patch is always going to be my home, but its going to belong to Ruby. I wanted to show the world that I could do big things,” Yang felt a new kernel of truth stick in her throat. “I wanted to help people. I wanted to lead them and protect them. It just seemed like the most logical option to me.”

Clover squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you Ser Commander. Its good to know that I’m following someone with such honesty in their ideals. But if you’ll excuse me, I need to organize my scouts and make sure the cook tents have what they need for breakfast. Good night.” He saluted and headed off down the row.

Yang stepped back into the Polendina’s tent. They had helped Pietro into his cot with his leg suspended in a sling from the cross pole. Blake was bent over Penny’s cot, tucking the young woman into bed with all the tenderness of a parent. Blake turned down the lamp and they left the tent. They walked the horses past more tents of families settling in for the night and a few campfires of young people socializing.

Blake didn’t speak until they left the camp. “Coco and Velvet are ok too. They were on the list of refugees that were sent to Menagerie. I’ll have to send them a letter letting them know I’m back.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang tripped over herself to get her apology out. “I never meant to suggest that you were anything less because you decided to marry a Prince. You wanted to do what you thought was right and if you didn’t, a different princess would have had to make your choice and I might never have met you. So I’m a Princess by birth but I have to decide what that means to me in life. At least I have a really good role model.” She leaned over to kiss Blake’s cheek, but Blake surprised her by turning to kiss her back.

They rode back to the castle under the glow of the full moon. Yang led Blake up a long winding staircase to the top of one of the towers.

“You know, for not knowing you were a princess, you certainly picked the most princess like room.”

“Knights need strong legs! I considered it training! But the view is absolutely amazing!” Yang threw open the door.

The room was dominated by a large feather bed with many pillows. A fire slumbered in the hearth. The small balcony overlooked the harbor, brightly lit with all of the Atlean ships bobbing in the water. The air was crisp and briny, but with Yang wrapped around her, Blake didn’t mind the chill. They kissed passionately, relishing their first truly alone time since Atlas. Blake pulled back from the kiss. No stars would ever be as beautiful as the ones trapped in Yang’s violet eyes.

“Yang… I think I’m ready… if you are.”

“Ready for?” Yang mouthed the words before she realized. “Oh Blake… yes I am.”

The balcony doors were barely shut before Blake was slipping Yang’s coat off her shoulders. Yang was grateful that she had practiced unlacing dresses enough to keep her fingers from getting tangled. When the corset fell, Yang had a moment to cup Blake’s breasts in her hands before she had to release them before her own shirt was pulled over her head. Boots were a momentary inconvenience before they could kiss again.

Lying in bed, fully pressed against each other, fingers ran up and down sides and backs. Yang shivered at the sensation of Blake’s nails near her spine. As their legs tangled, Blake could feel Yang growing wet against her thigh and the little buck in her hips as Blake kissed down her neck. Blake remembered how sensitive Yang’s breasts had before before and handled them gently until Yang whined. More pressure elicited a moan from the depths of Yang’s soul and Blake’s sharp teeth on the soft flesh made her shriek. Blake pulled away to admire the flushed skin and the growing bruise before she continued lower.

Blake hesitated for a moment. Yang was spread underneath her; beautiful, aroused and vulnerable. She traced the outlines of the muscles from Yang’s abs to her thighs with the tips of her fingers and Yang groaned and arched into her. Carefully, tenderly, Blake let her right hand stroke Yang’s pussy; her middle finger brushing over Yang’s erect clit before dipping deep into her folds. Yang shuddered and whined, as Blake used her left hand to brush a lock of Yang’s hair out of her face. They locked eyes; Yang’s breathing ragged as Blake pressed her fingers deeper into her until Blake curled up to stroke Yang from the inside. Blake kissed Yang gently as Yang’s pussy pulsed in her hand and she slid herself down to draw her tongue from where her fingers disappeared to the tip of Yang’s clit.

“Bl..aa..ke,” Yang’s body tensed and spasmed out of her control as Blake alternated between stroking and licking her. The heady, earthy scent of Yang’s desire encouraged Blake as much as the whimpers and moans she made as Blake discovered a particular spot or pressure she liked. Blake could feel Yang’s body beginning to tense and her moans begin to tinge with desperation, so she reached in deeper and pressed upwards toward the spot that had made Yang tremble before. Yang could take it no longer. She laced her fingers through Blake’s hair and held her there as fucked herself on Blake’s fingers and mouth until she came, crying out Blake’s name.

As Yang relaxed, Blake slipped out of bed to clean her hands at the wash basin. The towel snagged on her hands as she dried them and Blake looked down at her rings. Adam’s engagement and wedding rings had never left her ring finger and her signet ring had joined them on her middle finger. She eased all of them off and returned the signet ring to its new home on her ring finger.

“Everything ok babe?” Yang’s voice was still heavy and slurred.

Blake returned to bed. “Yeah, I’m fine. How are you?”

Yang nuzzled Blake’s breasts. “I’m better than amazing. Let me show you how good.”

Blake relaxed into the pillows as Yang kissed and fondled her breasts. She was aching by the time Yang finally began to suck on her nipples. This was the feeling she had imagined having on her wedding night and she wanted this more that she could have dreamed. She relished Yang’s slow, careful touch but it was almost maddening. Her body surprised her with a whine in her throat and a squirm in her hips. If she could have made words, she would have been begging Yang to take her. But Yang was getting there in her own sweet time.

The sensation of Yang’s breath on her clitoris sent a shock wave up Blake’s spine and the gentle heat of her mouth made Blake feel as though she had just stepped into a very warm bath. Blake’s hips rolled but Yang was able to keep pace with her. She was confused when Yang lifted her head, but she understood when she felt the gentle pressure at her entrance. Blake tensed for a moment and with a deep exhale, she allowed Yang to penetrate her. Blake gasped in surprise; she had anticipated that Yang would be as hard and unyielding as Adam was, but this was soft and pliable and the way Yang could move her fingers. It was similar to how she touched herself, but the angle, the pressure and the fact that it was Yang making her feel this good…

“Yang!” Blake cried as stars flashed across her vision. It felt like she was soaring among them only to skim along clouds of relief. The warmth of an blanket being pulled over her brought Blake back down to her body.

Satisfied that Blake was relaxing well, Yang stepped out of bed and onto something painful. Biting her lower lip to keep from cursing, she bent down to pick up the stone. Instead of a stone, she found the ring Qrow had placed in front of her. She dropped it on the table so she could use the wash basin and in landed with an odd clunk. Looking more closely, she saw Blake’s discarded wedding rings. She took the signet ring back to bed with her and wrapped her arms around Blake.

“Why did you take your rings off?” Yang had already guessed the answer but she needed to hear it to be sure.

“I don’t need them anymore. I can go to the Sanctuary in Patch and ask the priest to dissolve my marriage, but I don’t need to bear that weight anymore. The only thing I’m taking from that marriage is the responsibility of Remnant and that’s all I really wanted from it in the first place. So all I need is the ring that reminds me of that.” She held out her hand so her signet could sparkle in the light.

Yang was surprised at how well the hawk head ring fit her. She brought her hand up to hold Blake’s. “I’ll do my best to remember too.”

They walked into the dining hall together the next morning. The older knights were holding a meeting over plates of eggs and sausages and maps of Vale. Yang pulled up a chair next to Taiyang and all of them froze at the sight of Yang’s new ring. She took a deep swig of a mug of small beer as she consulted the maps and fixed her eyes on Qrow. “How do we take back my Kingdom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will take a bit longer due to my moving house but I hope this will hold you over in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is growing into a big story in my head and I hope you'll join me!


End file.
